The Recruits
by ApparentlyCRAZY
Summary: Dani's been by herself for a while now and is getting used to it but when a runaway test subject accidently stumbles upon her home she is sweep up into an adventure that will surely change her life forever. WARNING: this story has a mind of it's own.
1. Chapter 1: the show

**hello people! I'm ApparentlyCRAZY and this is my second story ever! so i am very proud of myself. um, i only have one character that i made on my own in this story. i tweaked some of the characters, but not much so don't worry they will still be the characters you know and love. i am in the process of writing this story ( i have no idea how people can write a whole story in advance. they must be made out of inspiration or something!) so if you have and suggestion or feed back press the little green button at the end of the page. thank you for reading my comment you are very kind.**

**disclaimer: what does a capuchin monkey, teen titans, a chocolate bar, and danny phantom have in common? can you guess? come on can you guess??**

**answer: i don't own any of those things! ahaha! you see, i took something really...sad and *sniff* made it fun *sob* excuse me i have something in m-my eye*sob***

* * *

Chapter 1: The show.

I stare at the neat white walls that are my prison. I do not move. I do not _breathe_. I have found it to be much too troublesome to breathe anymore. It takes energy that I do not have. Beside it's not as if I _need_ to. Sometimes I just do it for the fun of it though. To pretend I'm normal. To pretend I'm _human_. I used to be human. Now, I'm not so sure.

I see a woman coming into the building through my minds eye but I do not move. She's rather pretty. Long fair tied into a tight bun, clear complexion, tall too. She could surely be a model._ However_. However she is wearing a white coat. A white lab coat with a coat of arms over the breast pocket.. The coat of arms is simple yet flashy. Just a large blood red phoenix. The phoenix of phoenix corporations.

Phoenix corporations is well known for their very stylish sneakers. The sneakers are only a cover for what the really do. Truly they are a group of scientist that is out to create a league of super humans. Or so they say. really they are nothing but a group of cruel people looking for living test subject for their cruel experiments. I am one of those test subjects. I also happen to be a favorite as all their experiments seem to be successful on me. That is why she is automatically my enemy and automatically apart of the plan. Though, it is rather unfortunate that she must die. Then again, it's rather unfortunate that people like her are alive.

I show no sign that I even know she is here. If I do I will tip them off and I can't afford to do that. No, I stick to the plan. This is the last chance I have before the put me into sector 37. No one has ever gotten out of sector 37. Correction: no one has ever gotten out of sector 37, _alive._

The woman is in the elevator two floors down. My lips turn up so slightly that a normal human couldn't have noticed. Not even the white coats could have notice with the ultra focus microscopes. I perfected the skill of such slight movements in my many years in the institution. When you have as many uneventful days as I have even the littlest thing will entertain you.

She's walking down the hall and my body tensed. This was it the day I've been planning for most of my years here. Heck, most of my life. No more white walls, no more experiments, no more being treated like a doll you can take apart and just put together again. No more institution. I couldn't even begin to imagine life outside the institution so instead I imagined what it would be like to be free. I liked that thought. The thought of being free.

There was a low hiss as the mechanical and perfectly white door opened and the woman came inside. I smiled to my self. It's show time.

* * *

I shake my leg uncomfortably trying to wake it up but to no avail. also flinging ectoplasm all over the place in the process. I am unable to contain a loud frustrated sigh. How the hell did I get myself into this mess? Did I do something stupid to upset some sort of cruel greater power? Or maybe I am just a magnet for bad luck? Whatever it is I wish it would just _go away._ Taking a deep breath I adjust myself in my corner. I can't believe I've spent two days in a _corner_. Two days. Forty eight hours. Two thousand eight hundred and eighty minutes. In a _pink corner_. It's pathetic. Truly pathetic.

I look up at the window and am greeted by the same disturbing sight: the eye. It's a large eye about the size of a truck. It easily filled the window, only the green tinge of the ghost zone seeping around the corners.

"What are _you_ looking at?" I said as coldly as I could manage through my fear. The corner of the eye crinkled signifying it was smiling. Whatever _it_ was.

The stupid things been staring at me for every second of my two days. I don't now who it belongs to or why it took me here, but I'm guessing it wanted to play with me judging by the ridiculously large doll house it's trapped me in. I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the pink frilly walls and bed. Don't even get me started on the furniture downstairs. Ugh. I feel like a bootleg Malibu Barbie.

My ghost sense tingled like crazy and I looked up to see an amazingly large hand making its way toward me. I curled up tighter in my corner and watched as the hand struggled to reach me but couldn't thanks to the wall that tactfully in the way. The hand pulled back and the eye once again looked at me with a curios stare. I swallowed hard and glad that I had thought of this corner. Who knows what that thing could do to me in my weakened state? I shivered just thinking about it.

I had to get out of here. I looked down impatiently at the pool of ectoplasm at my feet, silently urging it to once again be apart of my body. I didn't have much time till that thing got angry, and I have kind of developed an attachment to my life.

I stare long and hard at the ectoplasm before it finally started to ripple. Just those slow calming ripples were enough to get my hopes up. Soon the ripples are heading towards me gathering at my feet. I felt my strength building as the ectoplasm was absorbed into my body. I glance up at the eye to see if it noticed this. It didn't seem to, as it still had that curios gleam in it, but it didn't matter anyway. I was back. Fully charged and ready for the fight of my life. Let's see if this thing's got two after lives.

"Hey ugly!" I shouted as I stood up hands on my hips "who do you think you are to mess with Danielle Fenton?!" With a fierce look in my eyes a sauntered calmly to the eye cracking my knuckles loudly as I went. I grinned as the eye widened in surprise. Let the show begin.

* * *

**my mom (munch) said no to (munch) the monkey(crunch) but i think (munch) I'm wearing her down(chomp). she said yes to the chocolate bar though (chewing happily)! the only down side(swallow) is that i am getting chocolate all over my key board....oh well(munch munch munch)!**

**press the button. press it. i know you want to. come on! PRESS IT!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: breaking and entering

**yo and hello readers! so things i have to cover are...**

**1. do you think i got Dani's personality right? if not tell me what charecteristics she needs**

**2. this takes place about a year after Dani leaves danny.**

**3. sorry my oc's ( i will call him that until his name is revealed. don't worry it will be real soon. he won't remain nameless forever! for now just call him 017) part is so much longer than Dani's she just didn't have that much to do in this chapter! i promise however that Dani will have a much larger roll in the next chapter!**

**4. the teen titans will show up in slightly later chapters but no later than chapter five and danny will probably show up then too if not chapter six. **

**5. Did i make 017 too mean? too cruel? tell me please cause i don't want you to think of him that way! i want you to like him!**

**6. I NEED A BETA READER! I can't spell to save my life and spell check just isnt cuting it**

** read and review.**

**whew... that took a while. oh wait one more thing.**

**disclaimer: ugh! really what is the point of this? you know i don't own anything, i know i don't own anything, so why waste the energy?**

* * *

I looked up at the woman and tried to look confused. Through my minds eyes saw that she smiled. It wasn't a warm smile; it was quite the opposite really. It was the kind of smile that used to send violent shivers down my spine. The kind of smile that would have given me nightmare. It was the smile of a white coat, unnaturally bright and sickeningly sweet. It made you want to voluntarily give you body to them for them to try forcefully fuse your DNA with that of a tigers. That's what happened to number 090.

Some say that the white coats did this on purpose. Did experiments on themselves so that they could have sickeningly sweet voices and smiles to avoid the troublesome struggling of there test subject. Others say that it's in the job prescription. Most of them died. They were all sucked into deathly experiments by the white coats but not me. Sure, I had been through my fair share of experiments but I survive through all of them.

Plus I am immune to the smiles now and don't even bat an eye at the voices. The white coats find this fascinating, which means more experiments. For years they have been trying to figure out why but never could figure it out. Though it is frustratingly simple really. It's right under their perfect little noses! They're the one's who caused it! They're the reason I'm blind. Honestly, you'd think they'd remember when the made a four year old child blind. 'Trying to make him see through walls' they said. When all they did was take away my sight in one eye in the process. They tried to fix it but all that did was make me blind in the _other_ eye. Don't ask me how.

So now I'm blind. Well, technically. I can't see through my eyes but that doesn't mean I can't see _at all_. You see, the scientist had been waiting years to do a particular experiment. a particularly dangerous experiment. They wanted to increases the mental capacity of one of the test subject much beyond the years of an average human. It was quite possible that the subjects brain might shut down but did the white coats care? No. no they did not. Any way since I was blind they decided I wasn't of much use to them anyway so they used me for this experiment. I was in the lab for ten weeks, only getting food and water from a tube, which I have to admit was much better than the food they usually feed us. Well…if they feed us. Anyway after ten weeks they decided to test my brain activity. It was no different from before so they assumed the project didn't work but were, once again, _fascinated_ that I was still alive. so they keep me up here on floor 48 sector 77 to do their special experiments on me as it was starting to seem that I couldn't die. Great. I don't even get to die. Life sucks.

However what the white coats didn't know was that the experiment was indeed successful it just took a while to kick in. two weeks, four days, four hours, thirty three minutes, and twelve second to be exact. That was the day that changed my life forever.

_I woke up with a start, instinctually opening me eyes but was greeted the never ending blackness that I had reluctantly come accustom to. I was sweaty and breathing heavily but not because of a nightmare. I hadn't had a nightmare in a long time. Not since I became…blind. Though all the facts were there I still wouldn't accept that I was blind. I refused to believe that my eyes didn't work any more. No, they were just taking a break, a nap maybe! It wasn't till this moment I accepted it. _

_My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain going through my temple reminding me why I woke up in the first place. My hand flew to my head trying desperately to relieve the pain. I gasped as the pain shot my head again making it feel as though some one was peeling away my brain slowly. No, even that doesn't hurt this much. I winced. It hurt to think. I stifled a scream. Last time I screamed when this happened I got shocked with the taser. Biting down on my lip hard only a low whimper escaped my lips. _

_Then just like that the pain stopped. Slowly I unclenched my jaw not really believing it was over. I licked my lip and tasted the fresh blood. I reached up to touch it and looked down at the smudge of blood on my hand and winced once again. Open cuts weren't good. The white coats could work with open cuts and I definitely did not want them getting any new ideas. I couldn't help but remember the time 067 skinned his knee. Now he has a plant for a leg. It-_

_My thoughts were interrupted once again when I realized what I had just done. Slowly very slowly I looked back down at my hand. I could see it. I could see the blood I had rubbed off my lip on it. I could see my five grimy fingers and the equally grimy nails on them. I could __**see**__. More shocked than anything else, I stared at my hand turning it this way and that. My jaw slacked as I looked around the room at the clean white walls that was sector 77. Why was this happening? Is this what they call a miracle? Why the hell hadn't it happened before? In my deep thought my gaze came to rest on the wall to my left. Soon my vision blurred and for a second I thought that I way going blind again. My vision settled but I wasn't looking at the wall any more. I was looking at the hallway behind it where the guard to sector 77 slept peacefully. For a second I was confused and a bit scared but then a thought came to me. No, no it can't be possible. It couldn't be that… I was seeing through the wall? But the experiment had failed plus I'm blind. However I could see. That's when I noticed it. Something wasn't right. I was seeing much more than what was in my field of vision. The white coats never did that experiment. At least not on me. This confused me more than anything. To be honest I was getting kind of scared. What if this was some sort dangerous side effect of one the experiments? Was I gonna die with the illusion that I could see again? That would be a good way to die. I sighed and closed my eyes in frustration. _

_I gasped at what I saw. I could still see everything perfectly clear. With my eyes __**closed**__. I held my breath as I turned around the room with my eyes still closed. I could see everything clearly. It was as if...it was as if I was seeing…in my __**head**__. I looked around the room once more seeing it more clearly than I ever could when I with my eyes. This is unreal. This isn't possible. I laughed aloud. Of coarse it was possible. Anything was possible with those stupid white coats. I quickly put my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. The white coats couldn't know about they did the would find a way to use it for themselves. No, it was my secret. My super power._

By then the white coats had given up and were onto the next experiment and it wasn't like I was going to _tell_ them. What they didn't know could hurt them and was going to even if it was it was the last thing he did. That is how the plan was born and today in exactly two minutes it will be executed.

The woman was still smiling for all of my thoughts tend to happen much more quickly than the average, or even the extraordinary human's watched her intensely through my 'blind' eyes and saw the same _fascination_ flash though her eyes indicating that she came her to do an experiment. I chuckled inwardly to my self. This was going to be fun.

"Hello 017." She said in a voice as sweet as honey. "How are you today?"

I said nothing. I just stood there with that blank and slightly confused expression on my face. Her smile faltered.

_So it is true. it really is immune to hypnosis. I must write that down in my report._

I heard her thoughts loud and clear but did not flinch. The constant voices were annoying at first but once I learned to filter them mentally it was more bearable. Her smile was now back, full and bright.

_I'll try again_ she thought determination full in her inner voice

"We are going to the lab now." She coed "come on."

I didn't move. I just stared at her.

_It's not very intelligent is it?_ She sighed inwardly _better bring it in by force._

I hope my excitement did not show in my face. The plan was going exactly as it was supposed to! Now all she needed to do was look into my eyes.

The woman walked toward me, high heels clicking against the perfectly white floor. I held my breath. My heart was hard pounding in my chest. This is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for.

She stopped in front of me and stooped down to level with me. She took my hand with a smile that was supposed to be calming was the exact opposite. Body contact only made the voice worse. I try not to make any contact at all but sometimes in situations like this you can't help it.

_I must dissect this child's mussel! Being able to heal so fast isn't humanly possible! I need this child! I must have this experiment! I MUST!!_

I pull my hand away quickly and the thoughts drilling into my head ceased. The woman looks up confused, right into my eyes. I stare at her hard and she flinches.

_What's it doing? Ow! My head! What the hell was that?!_

Her eyes widen and she reaches for her head in pain. My eyes do not falter and she is stopped cold in my gaze. She shivers and begins to panic judging by her thoughts. She looks at me her eyes almost building out of her head burning more than ever with that _fascination_.

"Good morning miss." I say smiling. The woman flinches once again and falls to the ground, grasping at her head desperately trying to relive the pain I inflicted upon her. I stand up slowly.

"You know, I don't really feel like going to the lab right now" I say frowning slightly. She shivers.

"You know what? I think I want to go…outside." I say smiling. I reach down and go into her lab coat pocket. I fish around until I find what I'm looking for: the exit key to my sector. All without breaking eye contact. I stand up straight and look down at the woman my expression blank. I stare at her hard and the pain is visible on her face.

"You know, I should kill you." I said and for the first time I see fear flash in her eyes.

"I should and could to." I pause weighing my choices. "But I won't" I sigh. So much for the plan.

I looked at the relief on the woman's face and start to rethink my choice when an idea came to me. I quickly shift through her mind and smile. This could work.

"No family, huh? Single, too? Don't even call your parents, tsk tsk Janice." I smile down at her.

"No friends that aren't scientist, typical." My smile widens

"No one to miss you if you were to suddenly… disappear" her eyes widen to the size of saucers and a swift thought goes through her head.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you." I said rolling my eyes

" instead…" I say the word slowly letting her soak it in.

"Instead…. I'll make you forget." I kneel down to her level. "Now, this my first time doing this so there is high chance you may suffer severe brain damage…or die" her eyes looked about to drop out of her head and on the floor. " but lets not think about that right now. In fact let not think about anything." on my command her thoughts ceased.

Good, I've erased her memory…I think. I frowned. Well, let's just say I did. I rubbed my hands together in anticipation. Now comes the fun part. Giving her a new memory.

"Your name is Annette LeBlanc. You were born on December 1st 1984 and raised in Paris France." I smiled to myself "you came here because you fell in love with an American man only to find out he was married. You tried to seduce him but…" I paused, thinking" he thought you were a stalker and filled a restraining order. In France you never got good grades in English, so you don't speak it well. You speak French fluently though." I pursed my lips in thought, and then grinned. "And finally you find anything have to do with science gross and boring. You feel very strongly about that." I left her with her address so she could get home and of course how to get home. i stood up finally breaking eye contact and dusted myself off.

"Où je suis?" said Annette looking around confused. I couldn't help but smile. It worked and I can't wait to find out what other things I can do. I looked around the white room and sighed. As soon as I get out of here. I started walking to the door but was stopped by Annette's voice.

"M'excuse, jeune homme peut vous me dites où je suis?" Annette asked looking desperate. I smiled at her.

"Have a nice life Annette." and with that I went out of my sector.

The door closed with the same hiss and I froze. I listened so hard that probably could have heard a pin drop. There was a light rumbling sound. It didn't sound like any machine I ever heard and living in the institution all my life I heard many, many machines. I listened harder and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It almost sounded like…like snoring. I looked slowly around the corner and sure enough there was the security guard to my sector. He was a big man with a large belly but was definitely not to be underestimated judging by the taser on his belt. Quietly I walked over to him. By what his thoughts were telling me he was deeply asleep but I was not taking chances. I was about to start toward the elevator but stopped. I looked back at the man and noticed he was wearing sunglasses. Pursed my lips telling my self that I shouldn't but they were necessary, so that I wasn't going around zapping people from the outside world with my eyes. Very carefully I slowly began t o remove his glasses. He did not stir and as I finally managed to get the sunglasses off I smiled. I was so satisfied with myself I decided to try for his cap to but half way through he turned. I froze my heart hammering in my chest but he didn't seem to be waking up. When I got the cap off I decided that it was time that I left.

Quietly but more quickly this time I started down the hall towards the elevator. Across from the elevator I found a closet that the guards put their clothes in. I quickly changed out of the white jumpsuit that all of the test subjects wore and into a green T-shirt and jeans. I looked into the reflection of the, you guessed it, white elevator and approved of my appearance. I looked like a normal fourteen year old. Not that I knew what a normal fourteen year old looked like. The only teenagers I ever knew were test subjects and we weren't what you'd call normal.

The elevator opened with a ding and I stepped inside. I smiled. This was easier than I thought it was going to be. Almost…too easy. Now that I thought about it there should be all lot more guards. Some of the most important and dangerous experiments were kept in this building. Something wasn't right.

My suspicions were proven as soon as I stepped outside. Now, in my defense I never had a window in my cell. So there was no way I could have known that there was a large barracked of guards outside.

Sure they saw me, but I saw them first and was already far ahead of them, breaking into the forest before they could even register what was happening. I was lucky that I was fast. I was the first that the experiment for extra mussels worked on, so they had no chances of catching up with me. They did however know the forest better than me and could easily divert my path. I was in mid-stride when a cabin flickered into view. Literally, one moment there was just an empty clearing and the next there was a large cabin. I didn't question it though. I ran towards it and found that surprisingly the door was unlocked. I didn't hear any thoughts in there so I went right in. what I didn't know was that there was someone in there and were thinking. Thoughts that I couldn't hear.

* * *

"Aw, gross!" I waved my arm trying to fling some of the ectoplasm on me off.

"Did you have to explode?!" I shouted at the large pile of ectoplasm that used to be my captor.

"Huh?! Was that really necessary?!" I scowled at the green goop and sighed." I so need a life" I took off my backpack and rummaged in it until I found what I was looking for. A large jar with the initials DP printed on it in bold. My backpack had the same initials in the same eerie font. I was embarrassed to say that I did this to remind me of Danny but it was true. He was the only family I actually had. Well the only family that wasn't an evil deceiving two-faced father, that is.

I turned the top of the jar and it opened with a pop.

"Like maybe a boyfriend or something. Or even a friend! I don't care! I just need to get out more…" I said as I walked over to the pile of ectoplasm. I scooped some into the jar and looked at it in disgust. It was _warm._ I swished around the contents of the jar and put two fingers inside taking some out. I stared at my fingers and winced. I can't believe I'm doing this. I closed the jar with one hand and let it float as I pinched my nose. Quickly shoved the ectoplasm into my mouth and swallowed. I shivered at the horrible taste left in my mouth. It was like spinach, cough medicine, and garbage mixed all together. This better be the one. The one that will stabilize me forever.

I picked up the jar put it in my bag and began to fly to the nearest ghost rift.

When I left Danny that day, I flew all the way a remote town called Durston. It's a real quite town with no history and thick forests surrounding it. The only way out was by train or, if you were me, flight. It was sp small it didn't even have a nasty burger. Everywhere had a nasty burger nowadays. I heard they even had one in Alaska. Anyway I built a house in the forest (with the help of my ghost powers), and discovered the place had ghost rifts all over the place! I came up with the name ghost rifts by myself. They're little rips in the ghost zone that pop up in random places, they could very well be dangerous to the humans in town but they stay well out of the forest. They think that it's haunted. Ironic isn't it.

It was very convenient for me to be able to go in and out of the ghost zone freely but it could also be troublesome. Take two nights ago for example. One moment I was asleep and the next I was being kidnapped by a stupid giant ghost child. Must have thought I was a doll or something. Though I can't see how it could. I'm the most undoll-like person I know. First of all I'm short. Aren't all Barbies, like, super tall? You can call it petit, you can call it cute but anyway you slice it I'm I am rather skinny you wouldn't guess it from what I weir. Hoodies and jeans, hoodies and jeans, hoodies and jeans. If it wasn't for my long hair I am positive I could pass of for a guy.

One day, a ghost came in through one of the time rifts. After I defeated it exploded and I accidently got some ectoplasm in my mouth. I stayed stable for to full months after that. So I came to the conclusion that the ectoplasm of stable full ghost, could keep me solid for longer periods of time. The ectoplasm of each ghost was different and each kept me stable for different periods of time. Some of them didn't taste that bad. Others tasted like wet socks. The last one, from a cat ghost, didn't works out too well. It only lasted two weeks and tasted horrible too.

I reached the ghost rift closes to my house. I pocked my head out and made sure that nobody was around. Satisfied, I stepped out of the ghost rift and started toward my cabin. My cabin was large and comfy. Well to me anyway. It was made out of wood from the ghost zone so it was invisible to human eyes. As far as they were concerned it was just a large empty clearing and it was going to stay that way if I have anything to do with it.

I opened the door and went straight to the sink without locking it. No one could see it anyway so what was the point of locking the door. I took one of the few glasses in my cabinet. It was a chipped mug with a happy snowman smiling on it. It was also the first thing I had ever bought on my own without Vlad's money and there was absolutely no way- _no way_- I was throwing it out. No way in hell.

I filled it to the rim with water and chugged it down I still had the foul taste of ectoplasm in my mouth. After drinking I rinsed I few times then gave up. This was'nt working. Note to self: buy tic tacs.

Suddenly my door opened an in came in a panting boy. He closed the door and leaned on it completely out of breath. My first reaction wasn't like most people. It wasn't fear or anger. It wasn't even confusion. It was curiosity.

_How did he get in here? No, more importantly, how did he __**see**__ here_

_

* * *

_

**what do you think? too long? read and review or i'll never know what you think. we just had are first snow of the year so if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go defrost. God, i hate winter.**

**press the button. you know you wanna.**


	3. Chapter 3:run away criminals

**yo yo yo people! just like i promised this chapter is all Dani, Dani, Dani! the next chapter will have both of them in though so don't worry. i can't believe I'm getting out chapters so fast! it's like I'm high on inspiration or something! anyway read review, you know the drill.**

**disclaimer: if i owned teen titans or danny phantom i would be rich and could afford to buy a capuchin monkey. i cant afford to buy a capuchin monkey. what does that tell you?!**

* * *

The reality of the situation hit me like a bag of bricks. Some dude has entered my house that was supposed to be invisible. Oh. My. God.

I acted before I thought and the next thing I knew I had knife in my hand pointing it directly at the side of his head. We were only inches from each other now. The boy looked surprised and even though he had dark sunglasses on I knew he was studying me with quick side glances. I looked him over as well. Shoulder length dark black hair, a nice face, and he definitely had some mussels. He had a tattoo on his arm. Three letters in bold. LIO. Was he in a gang or something? No, this town is too small to have gangs. My curiosity was at its peek but I bit down on all of my questions. You shouldn't ask the guy who broke into your house about the tattoo on his arm.

"You've got ten seconds to tell me who you are and what the hell you're doing in my house before slice your head open" I said calmly but my eyes were shooting daggers at him.

Before I could even count to one though he had grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back making me drop the knife. I yelped in pain. Damn he was strong and it's not like I can go ghost on him. I couldn't afford a jerk like him knowing my identity. He was now behind me and the tables were completely turned.

"S-sorry! Did that hurt?" he said sounding genuinely worried but I didn't answer him. I just scowled. He sighed.

"Look could you just be quiet? For a couple of minutes? I'll leave in a second I swear." He pleaded

I didn't answer him instead I used my free arm to try and get a hit on him but missed. He caught my arm and turned me around so I was facing him. For a split second I almost looked into his eyes behind the shades but he quickly tossed me over his shoulder. My mouth fell open in shock. How can a person be that fast? It's not humanly possible.

"_Please_. Please just… stay quiet okay?" something in his voice made me decid against screaming. It was almost like he was scared of something. Or _someone_. So I shut my mouth and listened for any sounds of pursuit outside. Sure enough I heard the crunching of feet outside. There seemed to be more than one. There seemed to be _many_. All running. As if they were searching for something. I glanced down the guy under me. Is it him? I felt his heart beat accelerate and that was enough of an answer for me. We stood in silence waiting for the heavy foot steps to pass. When they finally did I felt his whole body relax. He exhaled slowly and put me down gently on my feet.

"Thank you so much for co-operating with me." He smiled warmly at me and I noticed for the first time that he was actually cute. For a criminal that is. "And as promised I will be leaving your humble home"

He was about to try and go around me but I blocked his way. He looked confused and opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand to silence him.

"Firstly, you can't leave here now because those people who made you come here in the first place are still out there." He looked surprised and confused by this and started to say something only to be silenced by me again." Secondly, you have some explaining to do" I finished, putting my hands on my hips.

"What is your name?" he asked

I was surprised by the normality of the question.

"Dani" I said simply

"Dani…" he tested the name in his mouth first and then nodded. "Nice name."

"Thanks" I said slowly. I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Dani, you are a very intuitive woman but I am afraid that the complicity of the situation is far beyond your level of understanding." He said a concerned look on his face.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him angrily.

"I have no idea what you just said but I think you insulted my intelligence." I growled.

"No, no!" he said his eyes wide in panic "I just said, uh…" he looked at the floor searching for the words "you are a very smart woman but… the situation is way to complicated for you to follow."

I nodded slowly taking this in. then looked up into his sunglasses.

"Try me"

He winced

"It's depressing." he warned

"I can do depressing."

"And it's really boring" he tried

"How can a story be boring and complicated at the same time?"

"It's possible" he said plainly

"Alright." I said accepting his answer "Bring it on"

He sighed sounding way older than he looked.

"You're not giving up are you?" he said clearly frustrated.

"Nope" I said with a grin.

He stood there staring at me for a second then smirked.

"Okay I'll answer all your questions if you answer mine" my heart skipped a beat and my smile faded. That was a dangerous game I couldn't afford to play. For some reason I didn't think I could lie to this dude.

"I'm not that interesting." I said quickly

"Neither am I." he said calmly

"You'll get bored!" I said in a pathetic attempt to sway his decision.

He shrugged coolly.

"So I get bored, it won't kill me." His smirk turned into a full on grin." So deal or no deal?"

I pursed my lips and sighed.

"deal." I held out my hand and we shook on it.

I lead him over to the coach in my small living room and we sat down.

"Nice place" he said looking around.

I looked around at the barely furnished room. All it had in it was two old coaches and a dusty rug.

"Really? Do those glasses have the right prescription or are you just blind?" I noticed that he flinched slightly at the word blind. I'll keep note of that.

"No it's just it's a lot nicer than any place I've ever lived." He said defensively. Now why would he need to be defensive?

"And where is that?" I said trying to move to a safer subject.

"A cell" he said as if it was perfectly normal

"So you are a criminal!" I said standing up quickly. I started toward the kitchen and was about to call the cops, but was stopped by the cold tone of his words as much as by the word themselves.

"I didn't say it was a _prison_ cell." His words were quiet but seemed to rest in the air around us practically echoing in the silent room.

It turned on my heel to look at him.

"What does that mean" I asked quietly

"I've answered more questions then you. So technically it's my turn." He said with a smile. I said nothing. He looked at me incredulously for a moment and I felt my face heating up under his gaze.

"What are you thinking?" he asked looking baffled. I was just as confused as he was.

"I'm thinking 'why is he asking what I'm thinking?'" I said totally lost.

He nodded slowly and leaned back on the coach.

"You're turn" he said looking deep in thought.

"Why were you kept in a cell if you're not a criminal?" I asked

"Because I'm very important to very cruel people." He said and I could see he was choosing his words carefully.

"Why are you so important?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Because I can't seem to die. Have you been exposed to any radiation lately?" he asked shooting me a side glance.

"Define radiation." Trying to act like his strange question didn't phase me "Why can't you die?" I asked curiously

"Side effect of the experiments. Nuclear plants, electric shocks from dangerous looking machines, anything green and glowing?" he explained quickly

"I ate some ectoplasm earlier today does that count?" I confessed. "What experiments?" my mouth fell open as I realized what I just said.

"The experiments done on me in the Lab." he said calmly. He opened his mouth to ask another question but stopped mid-way registering what I just said. "You ate _what_?"

"The _what's_ done on you in the _where_?" I asked equally shocked.

We were both staring at each other opened mouthed and wide eyed. This was going to take a while

*_*_*_*_*

After we finished swallowing each others life stories we decided it was no longer safe in my cozy cabin. He thought that since lab now knew that the experiment worked it wouldn't be long till they performed it on the guards and sent them after him. He figured that since he could see my cabin despite the 'materials' (his words not mine. He's having a hard time digesting the whole ghost thing.) they probably could too. So we decided to leave the cabin. We didn't know where we were going. Just knew that we were taking the first train out of here.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked as I put on my sneakers.

"Putting on my shoes. You don't expect me to escape in my bare feet do you?" I asked smiling.

"You are _not_ coming." He said in an 'end of discussion' tone. I never did pay much attention to that tone.

"You tell me that you are a run away experiment from an evil organization and you expect me not to _come_?" I asked. I can't believe the nerve on this boy.

"Look buddy," I said pointing a finger squarely at his chest. "I know you're secret and you know mine. We're in this together."

He sighed loudly.

"Fine!" he said opening the door and stepping outside. I smiled to myself. This was going to be interesting. I had to say that he and I had gotten a lot closer after are little conversation and I was starting to like him more and more. I took one last glance at my house and said my silent goodbyes.

I jumped down the porch steps going ghost in mid-air. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to impress him. My ghost form had changed a bit over the past year. My hair was longer so it was in a high pony tail instead of low. Though I was still pretty short I grew a bit taller and I had knee high boots. I had longer gloves that stopped at my elbows as well a mask made of black cloth the strings flowing down my back. My uniform also had different colors so that the parts that used to be black were now white and those that were white are now black. My initials were on my new belt instead of my chest. The belt was a bit too big so it hung loosely and slanted on my hips. I had to find a way to fix that. My ghost form did this all by its self as if it was going through some weird sort of puberty.

His mouth dropped open into a perfect ' O' giving me the reaction I wanted.

"Now that's cool." He said with a grin and I tried not to blush under his admiring gaze. He cracked his knuckles loudly and started toward the forest.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked confused.

"Going through the forest to town." he said stopping and looking equally confused back at me.

"Into the forest where there are guards trying to kill you. Yeah that makes plenty of sense!" I said slightly irritated. Did this boy have a death wish or something?

He snorted. "They can't catch up with me no matter how hard they tried. Now do that flying thing. I'll follow you." He said pointing sky ward.

"You know….I fly pretty fast." I said slowly. I know he thought he was fast but I think that a girl ghost powers would be a bit faster than him.

"And I run pretty fast" he said looking slightly insulted. "Bring it on."

"Okay, whatever you say." I said cautiously. I didn't want to hurt his feelings when he couldn't keep up with me but I was beginning to think he needed a reality check.

I gave my self a running start before setting off into the sky like a rocket. I had to say that the thing I liked most about going ghost was the flying. The wind blowing through my hair and the feeling of absolute freedom was positively breath taking. Maybe it's just me but I don't think there's a single thing better than that.

It took me a minute to remember why I was up here in the first place. I quickly looked down to see if he wasn't falling too far behind. I was shocked to see that not only was he keeping up with me but he was in front of me looking a bit peeved but mostly smug.

"You do know that were trying to get _away_ from the really strong men chasing us, right? Or did I forget to mention that my life is at risk here? Let's get a move on Dani! This is no time to be daydreaming!" he yelled angrily over the rush of the wind.

I wrinkled my nose and stuck my tongue out at him. There was no need to be rude about it. I flew faster anyway, swiftly leading the way to town.

I landed gracefully beside him transforming when my feet touched the ground and he grinned broadly.

"Well miss ghost am I fast enough for ya?" he said smugly. I only scowled. I may have been wrong but he didn't have to rub it in.

He gestured toward the forests clearing.

"Ladies first."

With my head held high I lead the way through the town. Luckily for us there were no kids playing near the forest as they usually did in summer. I guess even normal kids got a weird feeling in their gut whenever there was trouble. We were quietly walked through the many walk ways of the town when he suddenly stopped sharply. Pressing against the wall we were passing at the time a look of pure panic crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to peer around the corner. All I saw was the grocer talking to a customer.

"That guys a guard." he said quietly. I peered around again to look at them more clearly.

"Which one?" I asked curios to see what these guards looked like. Neither the grocer nor the customer looked like someone he should be scared of.

"The one with the hat." He said almost whispering now. At first I was confused. There was no guy with a hat. Then I looked into the grocery store window and saw a rather large man behind a big shelf holding toilet paper hiding behind a magazine looking more than a bit scary.

"Oh…" was all I could manage to say.

"yeah." He said with a nervous laugh. The man was looking in our direction but hadn't seemed to notice us. I bit my lip thinking. When suddenly I had an idea.

"Cover me." I said second before going ghost. Luckily for me he was quick on his feet and stood in front of me as I went ghost.

"Take my hand." I said quickly.

"Do _what_ now?" he asked confused.

"Take my hand!" I said a bit louder this time. Thankfully no one was around to hear me.

"Dani this is no time for a touchy feely moment! We have to figure out-"

"JUST TAKE MY DAMN HAND!!!" I yelled he took my hand quickly.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it now because you and you're yelling has seemed to have caught people's attention." He hissed. I didn't bother looking around the corner this time, knowing he was right.

Silently, I turned intangible and we slowly seeped into the ground. I had never tried to go intangible into the ground let alone with baggage so to say it was difficult was putting it mildly, but we eventually resurfaced at the ally beside the train station.

"Never .Do that. Again." He said slowly enunciating each word. I turned to see him looking slightly green.

"Don't be such a baby!" I said with a chuckle. He gave me a half hearted glare before we went off to get our tickets.

After we had our tickets and a rather uncomfortable booth seat I looked in my wallet and sighed. There goes what was left of my grocery money.

"Sorry about the money" he said staring out the window watching the quickly passing scenery. "I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to. We're in this together now anyways. My money is your money." I put my wallet back in my backpack and looked out the window as well. After a bit of silence I decided to say something.

"Sorry about the blind comment" I said once again getting the pang of guilt in my chest that I had been receiving ever since I found out that he actually _was_ blind.

He smiled. I can't believe what a good sport he had been about the subject even now. It was kinda weird that he was _that_ comfortable with being blind.

"For the millionth time its _okay_. I'm not really blind anyway." He said forgivingly. I winced. I was still fuzzy on the whole 'seeing in my head' thing.

"I _know_ but I can't help but feel bad, so bear with me okay?" I said softly. He nodded. Then I realized something. Something I probably should have realized a lot sooner

"Wait a sec…you still haven't told me you're name!" I said a bit shocked I didn't notice it before.

"Hmm?" he said looking away from the window for the first time since it started moving.

"You asked me my name, said I'm smart but stupid, then…nothing!" I almost shouted

"I never called you stupid Dani." He said before looking out the window again. It took him a moment to pick up on my glare.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"You! Name!" I shouted.

"Oh I don't have one." He said with a wave of his hand like he was saying he didn't have a cell phone or a pencil.

"What do you mean you don't have a name? Everyone has a name!" I said now completely irritated with him for 1 not telling me his name all this time and 2 acting like it was nothing.

"I don't. Neither does anyone at the institution." He said turning back to look out the window.

My frustration melted away and I remembered who I was dealing with.

"Well then how do they…" I trailed off but he knew what I meant.

"We had numbers." He said calmly. I was beginning to think that was his thing now.

"What was yours?" I asked truly curios.

"017." He said his eyes not leaving the world that was whizzing by outside.

I nodded and the tattoo on his arm caught my eye again.

"What's that then?" I asked pointing to it.

He looked away from his precious window to glance down at it but only for a second.

"My number. They put it on our arms so they don't have to bother remembering are faces." I stared at the tattoo confused.

"But… it's upside down." I watched as his bored expression turned into a smug smile.

"Let's just say I wasn't exactly…co-operative when they put it on." He said looking straight at me for the first time.

"What you do?" I said grinning

"Nothing! That couldn't be fixed." He said a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "So the dude lost a finger. He can always make a new one!"

I laughed and he smiled. My eyes trailed back to the tattoo.

"Do you know what it looks like from here?" I asked smiling. He shook his head. "It looks like Lio. With an 'I'"

He looked at his arm again and raised his eyebrows

"Guess it does. Never noticed it and it's not like I had a mirror so…" he trailed of staring at the tattoo.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I said with a grin. He looked up at me giving me a knowing look.

"Isn't it a little tacky to have your name tattooed on your arm?" he asked with a smile. I shrugged.

"Didn't you hear? Tacky is in now." I said with a smiled. He laughed then grinned.

"So I have a name!" he exclaimed stretching his arms that were probably stiff despite the short time we've been riding.

"Yes, yes you do." I said with a smile. I yawned loudly and his grin widened.

"You as tired as I am?" he asked drowsily.

"Uh uh. I think I'm way more tired than you are." I poked him playfully and he rolled his eye though he was still grinning.

"You wanna bet?"

"Let's take a little nap, 'kay?" I said snuggling up to my chair that suddenly seemed a lot more comfortable than it was a couple minutes ago.

"mmm…" was all I heard in reply as he put his feet up on the chair beside him. he put his cap over his eyes that were hidden by his sunglasses. he sighed slowly

"G'night Dani…" he murmured already drifting into sleep.

"Good night Lio"

* * *

**read review tell me whatcha think. since it's friday i'll probably have chapter 4 up by tommorow. i have to go to school now so cya peoples! ugh it's snowing! i hat winter.**

**press the button. if you press it you can review and you know you wanna review! press it press it! press- oh crap I'm gonna be late! bye! press it.**


	4. Chapter 4: jealousy and french fries

**I'****m sorry i know i said ****that this would be half Dani and half Lio but the story demanded something quite deferent. however i did promise it would be out today and it is! yay! anyway the next chapter will be here soon.**

**disclaimer: do you honestly think i own this? or do you just _think_ you think i own this?(btw this is a no.)**

**

* * *

  
**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Lio's voice. I didn't move at first thinking it was apart of my dream, but Lio gave me a light shove and my eyes flew open.

"hrmm shmama" I murmured groggily. I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes with no luck.

"The train stopped" Lio said looking a bit worried. I looked at him as if he suddenly grew another head.

"Yeah, Lio, it tends to do that when we get to a station." I growled angrily. I can't believe he woke me up for that. I swatted a hand in his direction and lied back down. "Go back to sleep."

He took hold of both my arms pulling me up again.

"No, I'm mean it _stopped_. A woman just came in here and said that the train was at its last stop before going back to Durston." He said looking slightly panicked.

"What!?" I said my eyes wide in shock. "Where the hell are we then?!"

"A place called Jump city." He said looking even more panicked.

"Where the hell is that!?" I shouted.

"You're asking me?!" he shouted back.

"Okay, okay let's not panic." I said more to myself than him. " we didn't have a destination in the first place, right? So does it really matter where we are?"

"Guess not," Lio said looking a bit calmer.

"So let's just get a hotel and we'll think about the details in the morning." I said with a sigh.

"Uh, Dani?" Lio said cautiously.

"What, Lio?" I said gathering our stuff.

Lio opened the curtains over the window of our booth and bright light came streaming in. My jaw dropped open.

"It's morning." He said looking almost as tired as I felt. I closed my eyes and lightly banged my head on the plastic window frame.

As I started to bang harder Lio took my hand and pulled me up.

"Come on, sleeping beauty. Let's leave before that horrible woman comes back." But right after he said it a stubby woman came into the doorway. She had short black hair and a horribly big mole over her lip.

"I thought I told you and your girlfriend to leave." The woman said in a heavy accent. from where, i have no clue.

"And I thought I told _you_ she wasn't my girlfriend and that we would leave in a second." Lio said shooting the woman a glare.

"Don't test me boy." The woman said taking a menacing step closer,

"Back at ya, lady."Lio said taking a step to match hers. He gave her the once over. "You _are_ a lady right?"

"Oh, zats it" she said pushing up her sleeves. Lio looked about ready to fight her to. This wasn't good.

"Wait!" I said quickly stepping between them.

"Stay outta this girly. Zis is between me and your boyfriend here" she warned glaring at Lio. Lio rolled his eyes at the threat.

"Not her boyfriend." Lio said with a glaring right back at her.

"Please forgive him! He hasn't gotten much sleep and is just cranky!" I said trying desperately to stop the potential fight. We didn't have time for this.

"I am not!" Lio defended

"Shut up!" I said quickly as I picked up our stuff

With all our stuff in one arm and Lio's hand in the other I exited the room.

"You should listen to your girlfriend boy! Learn to shut that mouth of yours!" the lady shouted from our booth.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Lio shouted over his shoulder one last time before we exited the train.

"Sure looks like it." The woman huffed before going on to see if any other clowns were still on her train.

*_*_*_*_*

"You can't just go around provoking people like that!" I growled at Lio angrily.

"I didn't provoke her! She provoked _me_." he said still looking peeved.

"What are you? Four?!" I said frustrated. He didn't reply just looked away and sulked as we walked. after a many minutes of painful silence i was beginning to regret yelling at him.

Sighing I looked at the map of jump city we had received from an information desk near the train. Apparently jump city was home to the 'legendary' teen titans but as far as I was concerned there was only one superhero and he was back in Amity Park. I put the map away with a sigh. I couldn't read it at all.

"Want to hear my theory?" Lio said giving me a side glance.

"About what?" I asked glad for both the distraction and the fact that he was talking to me again.

"About why I cant read your mind?" he said. I remembered when he had suddenly asked what I was thinking before and connected the dots.

"sure." I said turning my attention to him. He grinned obviously happy with my answer.

"Okay so you said you ate ectoplasm to try and stable yourself, right? Since you keep decomposing?" he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Right" I said with a nod. He seemed to be happy talking about this subject and I had to say, I liked it better when he was happy.

"So I'm thinking that maybe one of the ghost's ectoplasm had some weird special components. Maybe that ghost could deflect any mental attacks or something. It wouldn't work on you since you use only physical attacks but maybe you're body absorbed it and it's deflecting me. I mean you said all ectoplasm components are different right? Like DNA?" he asked looking excited. I stared at him for a second.

"What?" he said with a frown.

"You're actually smart." I said slowly smiling

"Gee, thanks" he said rolling his eyes

"No, I mean you're really smart. I kinda thought that when you said all that stuff I couldn't understand before but… you remembered all that from a thirty minute conversation in which I was going a thousand words a minute. That's amazing." I said admiration filling my voice.

"It's not that great really" he said. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "My brain does it by itself. It's not like it's really me doing it." He said with a shrug. I pouted slightly

"Well I think it's cool" I said folding my arms over my chest. He grinned as he put his cap back on.

"And _I_ think you're easily impressed." He said.

"Whatever. Anyway, continue." I said with a nod urging him to go on.

"Well…" he hesitated shooting an unsure glance at me.

"What?" I asked curios.

"I have one more theory." He said sounding more uncertain by the second.

"Well what is it? Spit it out man!" I said impatiently.

"It's about Vlad" he said quickly.

"Oh…" was all I could say in reply. I wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah. I know that talking about him upsets you so we don't have if you don't want to." He said putting a comforting hand on my arm.

"Why would you think it upset me?" I asked staring hard at the ground.

"Well, you don't usually say his name and when you do you fidget a lot. You didn't look me in the eye once when we talked about him and still won't now. It definitely doesn't seem to me you happy speaking about him." I looked up at him to see his slightly worried expression and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm okay. Plus I'm now curious to hear your theory." I said standing up straighter. He smiled and warmth shot through my body. He dropped his hand and the feeling was gone. Weird.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe when Vlad created you he made some…alterations to your cousin's original DNA. Maybe he added the DNA of someone who was completely immune to mental attacks or something." He finished and I noticed that this theory was a lot shorter then the first. I smiled happy he was thinking about my feelings.

"That makes sense." I said with a nod. "They both make sense." I paused. "So… you wanna test it out?" it took him a moment to figure out what I meant and as soon as he did his expression became stern.

"No." though he only said one word it got the point across much better than I could have with a million.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because Dani these are only _theories_. I could be completely wrong! Where would that leave us then?" he said almost shouting.

"You did it on that woman!" I shouted back. As ridiculous as it was I was jealous that this lady got to see his eyes and I didn't. Though he said it was dangerous I wanted to at least see what color they were. Besides if I really was immune I didn't see the harm in it.

"To be honest I didn't really care what happened to that woman! You, on the other hand, I would rather not inflict permanent brain damage!" he sighed angrily." We are not having this discussion."

"but-"

"No!" he interrupted

"I just-"I tried again

"No, no, no!" he said giving me an angry look. It was clear he wasn't going to budge. Sighing I once again crossed my arms.

"Fine!" I said glaring angrily at the air in front of me. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes when suddenly my stomach grumbled. I looked down at it and blushed in embarrassment. Lio looked down at my stomach as well eyebrows furrowed.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday have you?" he asked softly. I shook my head too embarrassed to speak.

"And even then the last thing you ate was ectoplasm…" he looked back up at my face "no wonder you're hungry."

He looked around the streets which where lined with fast food restaurants and business buildings. A few kiosks and many pedestrians filled the streets as well.

"What should we eat?" he asked still searching. I looked around with him when I saw a restaurant that made my mouth water.

"Nasty Burger." I said already heading toward it.

"What" Lio asked as he followed behind me.

"Nasty Burger. They had one back in Amity Park. Heck they have one everywhere and right now I'm craving one nasty burger something fierce." We came in front of the restaurant and my taste buds practically screamed for a Nasty Burger.

I went inside and luckily there was no line. I went up to the front to take my order.

"Hi, how may I help you?" a pretty girl said from behind the counter. She had short blonde hair and a figure to die for but I didn't care at the moment.

"I'd like a Nasty double cheese Burger combo please. With extra Nasty sauce." I took all my will power to keep from drooling on the table.

"Uh… what she said." Lio said looking lost. The pretty girls gaze shifted to him and by the look on her face, she liked what she saw.

"You're girlfriend has quite the appetite doesn't she?" she said raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Is that all?" she said addressing Lio. I glared at her but either she ignored me or was to busy trying to undress Lio with her eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend and don't ask me ask her" Lio said looking around the store and not paying much attention to the girl. The girl frowned, like she had never been ignored before. I couldn't help but smile and the girl glared at me.

"That's all" I said still smiling. The girl went off to get the order. She came back only a few short moments later with two trays carrying are food. I noticed that she had popped a button open on her uniform so she was showing more cleavage. What a slut.

"Here's your order." She said to Lio more than me. Lio looked at her for the first time and smiled. I could see the girl holding her breath.

"Thank you, Samantha" he said picking up both our trays and balancing them on his hands.

"How did you know my name?" she said looking surprised. He smiled again.

"You're name tag." He said. The girl looked down at the red plastic name tag on her chest and blushed. Lio than turned his attention toward me. "You wanna sit outside?"

"sure." I said with a glance at the girl. "Let's go."

We went and got a nice table outside with a good view of the huge tower in the shape of a 'T'.

"Well someone's a bit full of them self." Lio said staring at the tower.

"You sure you can't read my mind?" I said with a grin he smiled back and started to unwrap his burger when something seemed to catch his eye.

"What's this?" he said holding up a napkin.

"It's a napkin." I said remembering for the first time that this was Lio's first time in the real world.

"Does it usually have numbers on it?" he asked turning it over carefully.

"What?" I asked confused. He gave me the napkin and I read it over. My mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe this." I said aloud.

"What?" Lio said peering at the napkin.

"Why am I surprised?" I said rolling my eyes. I took the napkin and crumpled it into a small ball.

"What was it!?" Lio asked as he slowly unraveled the napkin.

"She gave you her number." I said angrily. "_Samantha_." I spat putting a great amount of verbal venom into that one word.

"Her number?" he asked confused. "I didn't know people outside the institution had them to."

"No not that kind of number, Lio. A cell phone number." I said as I hungrily unwrapped my burger.

"Why did she give it to _me_?" he asked still not getting it. I bit into my burger and chewed slowly savoring the taste. I wiped away some Nasty sauce that dribbled down my chin and looked up to see Lio looking at me expectantly.

"Because she wants _you_ to call her Lio. She probably wants to date you or something." I said while chewing a large bite of burger.

"Oh…" Lio said a look of understanding on his face. He looked down at his tray and picked up a French fry. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to the punch.

"It's a French fry. It's made out of potatoes and that's a burger it made out of, well cows." I laughed as Lio looked at the burger a look of pure disgust on his face.

"_Real_ cows? Like, _moo_ cows?" Lio asked staring at the burger like it was some sort of alien.

"Yes, Lio." I said still chuckling at his reaction. The look on his face said that he sympathized with the cow between the buns.

"You wanna trade my cow for you potatoes?" he asked his eyes not leaving the burger.

"Sure" I said with a giggle. "Give it here." he passed me his burger and I happily traded it with my fries.

He inspected the first French fry and was about to put it into his mouth when I interrupted.

"Wait!" I said I reached into the small paper bag that came with our meal and pulled out some ketchup packets. I opened them and carefully squeezed it on his burger wrapper. I took the fry that he still held half way to his mouth, dipped it into the ketchup, and put it back between his fingers.

"Its ketchup and it's made out of tomatoes, onions, and spices." I said before he could ask. He nodded and finally put the fry in his mouth. Almost as soon as it entered his mouth his face light up. He chewed it slowly and put another fry into his mouth. Then another and another. I laughed as he put about six into his mouth at one time.

"Is it good?" I asked though I already knew he's answer. He nodded as he eagerly put another ten fries into his mouth.

He finished the fries much faster than any person could have thought was possible and looked sadly at box they were once in. I rolled my eyes and dug into my pocket pulling out a five dollar bill.

"You wanna buy more?" I said holding out the money to him. His face lit up like a child on Christmas as he took the money.

"Yes, please" he said getting up.

"Wait!" I stood up and handed him a napkin. "You look like a vampire." He smiled and wiped the ketchup off his face.

"Thanks" he dropped the napkin on the table and went back into nasty burger. Sitting back down in my seat I looked at my almost empty wallet. How the heck where we going to afford a hotel room? Let alone _two_. I sighed. I was not a math person.

_On the bright side_, I thought looking over at the ketchup smeared napkin and equally smeared numbers underneath it, _she isn't getting called anytime soon._

Mr. Johnson was the proud owner of the biggest (and only) Nasty Burger in jump city and was even more proud to say that he never missed a day. However looking back on the events that happened this particular day, he would have much rather have ruined his perfect record than be in the middle of the weird initiation process that took place that day. The worst part was that he wasn't even having a good day to begin with.

First he was almost late for work this morning because his daughter (who he had decided to give a summer job) needed to fix her _makeup._ She was trying hard to make it look like she wasn't trying hard. Women were one of the things he would never understand no matter how hard he tried. Anyway, after that Todd, his incompetent new employee, forgot to order buns, so he had to go out and get them. He drove all over the city for two hours before he found the right ones. Then he came back to find his daughter serving the counter looking like a hooker and his restaurant filled with teenagers! He hated teenagers! Even those horrible teen titans! Just wait, one day one of them is going to have a bad hair day or a date they just _can't_ miss and the city will crumble like one those cheap rice cakes. So, to say he was having a bad day was putting it lightly.

After I had yelled at my daughter to put something more appropriate I took over the counter. She told me if an insanely cute guy with black hair and a great butt came by to call her ASAP but I would do no such thing. I would tell him to leave my store and come back when pigs fly. The bell chimed and I put on my greeting face when I saw who I was serving. A teenager. With black hair. he was also topped off with dark sunglasses, a baseball cap, and a tattoo which said LIO. there was no way his daughter was even coming close to _that._ I was about to tell him to leave. I really was, but then I saw the five dollar bill in his hand crumpled beneath his fingers. He was a customer. Wonder how much he's buying. I put on my game face and gave him a cheery smile.

"How may I help you?" I asked

"I'd like some of those delicious potatoes" the boy said licking his lips.

I blinked once. Then twice.

"You mean the fries?" I asked slowly. He nodded vigorously. You understand why I hate teenagers? Their like the zits on the face of humanity. I forced a smile.

"Would you like a burger with that?"

"You mean a cow? No thanks." The boy said turning slightly green.

"A drink?" I asked

"No thanks. Got one outside." My smile faltered and my eye twitched.

"A _straw_."

"Nope" he said with a grin "just the potatoes."

Cheap skate I couldn't help thinking as I got him his fries. I turned a round and held them out to him when the door to my restaurant broke open, glass spraying everywhere. My jaw dropped open as I watched a _thing_ made completely out of rock struggle to get into my store. Finally it decided to break off the frames instead and stomped inside roaring. The teenagers in the restaurant ran away screaming but my feet were glued to the ground in shock at what this monster was doing to my store. The only people left were me, and the stupid teenage boy.

The thing stomped over, leaving large craters in the ground. It stopped in front of the counter and roared again sending foul smelling breath into my face. I stood there frozen in fear.

"Hey! Wait your turn!" I looked over to the clearly insane boy who just stood there looking annoyed.

The thing paid no attention to him and went straight for the food instead. Bending over the counter it sucked up all the fries and burgers, wrappers and all. When it was finished with those it looked around searching for more. It spotted the fries in my hand and once again roared loudly in my face. I dropped the fries and, looking strangely like a vacuum, it sucked them off the counter. I looked up to see the boy staring at this in horror and thought that he would run away screaming like all the other teenagers. I was surprised to see that he actually looked …angry. The boy clenched his jaw and glared at the thing. I watched in shock as he shoved it back with a massive punch in the chest and before I had time to blink the thing was flying back in a large arch landing heavily on the floor.

I was surprised my eyes didn't fall out my head, they were bulging more than they ever had in my life.

To top it off a girl came into my restaurant. She had black hair like the boy in front of me, but it was much longer tied into a high pony tail. She had blue eyes and a petit stature and also looked kind of angry.

"What on earth is going on in here!? I heard a crash! Lio did you start I fight or something." She asked angrily

The boy, who I assumed was Lio ( as his arm had said. stupid teenagers and their warped minds), did not answer. He just glared daggers at the creature lying in a large dent in my freshly mopped floor.

The girl followed his gaze and looked at the creature seeming to notice it for the first time, though it practically landed at her feet. She leaned over looking down at the creature.

"Who's rock for brains?" she asked. As soon as the words left her mouth the creature swung a wild punch at her but before its fist even got close to her she performed a large back flip in a perfect semi circle landing gracefully on her feet. That however wasn't the most surprising thing. Half way through the back flip, in mid air, a ring of white light appeared at her waist. Splitting into two, one ring went up her body and the other went down slowly transforming her into what seemed like a totally different person. Her once black hair was snow white, her once blue eyes were neon green and she was in a uniform that looked like it came straight of a comic book. She looked up at the creature and grinned.

"Don't hurt you're self there rocky." She said smugly

The creature let out another giant roar and slowly began getting to its feet, but was stopped by a green blast of energy to the head. Mr. Johnson looked around for the teen titan called Starfire but she was no where in sight. He than looked at the girl and realized who the blast had come from. Her hand had smoke coming from it and she was still smiling.

"No need to get up, rocky." She said her hand still ready to fire.

The boy now jumped over the counter and went to the back of the store. The girl looked as confused as I did as he came back with a hose that should be connected to the sink. It was spraying water but the boy paid no attention to it. He put his thumb over the nozzle and aimed the water at the rock beast. It roared in surprise and anger but the boy paid it no mind. By the look on his face you would have thought he was watering the lawn not a ten foot rock monster. When the monster was now completely soaked and the boy dropped the hose letting it run on the floor creating a large pool of water.

He then proceeded to jump over the counter again and walk out of the store. The monster tries to get up and the girl shoots it with another blast not taking her eyes off the door. Through the broken window I could see the boy looking up at a telephone wire. Then he jumped_. Jumped and_ grabbed the wire. Spark of electricity flew from the ripped wire. He stared at the electricity for a moment, almost admiring it. Then he walks back into the store and looks at the creature for a moment expression unreadable. He drops the wire onto the creatures body and it roars in pain as the electricity flows through it body. I can clearly see as the bolts of electricity travels through its body. The girl and I stare opened mouthed at the struggling creature while the boy has an emotionless expression on his face.

"That's for taking my potatoes." He said angrily. The girl looks at him like he's insane which I am now certain he is.

"All this is because of _french_ _fries_." She asked stunned.

As the girl proceeded to lecture the boy I stared at the state of my store. If was practically in ruins now. The tables were turned over and the floor looked like it had been run over by a monster truck. I put my face in my hands and groaned. The teenagers continued there bickering and I was sure that my life was over when I voice interrupted my thoughts.

"We'll pay for the repairs to you restaurant, sir." I looked up to see Robin of the teen titans in my door way. The other teen titans were in tow behind him and by the shock on their faces they had all seen the whole encounter.

* * *

**well? whaddya think? review, review, review, oh and don't forget to review 'kay? ;)**

**p.s: i have nothing against teenagers as i happen to be one.**

**press the button yo!**


	5. Chapter 5: Make that to go

**Yo my fellow earthlings! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I went on vacation! And by vacation I mean my computer went on vacation! What I really mean is that my computer crashed so we had to get a new one and if my Dad wasn't such a computer geek all my data would be lost. Word of advice ladies and gents! Marry a computer geek! One they come in handy and two they are loyal and loving! Did I just describe a dog? Word of advice ladies and gents NEVER listen to me! I'm half crazy remember? Why would you listen to a half crazy person? Though we're decent story writers we're horrible at giving advice. ; )**

**By the way I want to give out some thank you to the wonderful people who clicked the button.**

**The award for first reviewer and editor EVER goes to … crimsonshrouds! **

*** applauds loudly* YAY crimsonshrouds!**

**The award for most enthusiastic reviewer so far goes to …PinkPanther123! YAAAY!**

**The reward for great constructive criticism and encouragement (I'm glad my story is decent! Thank you) goes to…Skye Silverwing. YAY Skye Silverwing! Woo! ( to answer your question, yes Lio is my one and only OC so far. i plan to make more though but i know some people don't like that. don't know why though. OCs are awesome!)**

**And finally to a fellow button lover and a fellow Dani lover the award for great button pressing goes to…Linzerj loves Warriors. YAAAAY wooo!**

**disclaimer: so lets say i did own danny phantom. i'd buy myself a car fill it with monkeys and move to florida. if i owned teen titans i'd buy myself a capuchin monkey reserve get my own talk show and buy a diamond onion ring ( you can't eat it but its fun!). if i owned both i would be amazingly rich and have a pool filled money and monkeys. now back to real life. i can't afford a chocolate bar, i keep getting peanut butter on my computer (thats older than me by the way), and the last time i checked i didnt have a monkey. yeah. i'll let you think about that.**

**Anyway, on with the story! Lights, computer screen, TITANS! (It sounds better with a bullhorn. Gotta get me one of those!)**

* * *

It had been a busy day at the titan tower. Well, busier than it usually was, which was very very busy. It seemed like all of the criminals chose this morning to escape or cause trouble. First they woke up at five in the morning to a robbery but unfortunately that was only the beginning. That took two hours to fix since the robber was no other than Killer Moth who never showed up without millions of moths in tow. Sometimes they just really wished they had a giant fly swatter for that man. As if that wasn't enough, Technus decided to strike a electronics store. So, tired and more than a bit cranky the titans dealt with him a bit more cruelly then they would like to admit. Not long after that they were called to defeat the hive crew, who often decided to steal things just to bug them. This time they stole a diamond and a rather large one at that. They had been in battle for just over an hour when they were called once again to find, restrain, and capture cinderblock. Apparently he had been walking through town for a while now and was starting to become quite troublesome to the restaurant owners. Who knew the thing needed to eat? It took them about another half an hour to finish with the hive but once they were done they followed the giant craters that they assumed to be none other than cinderblock's. They had to send Starfire and Beastboy off into the sky to look for him twice but they finally managed to find him outside a fast food restaurant.

They were ready to go, despite being incredibly tired but before robin could say the usual 'titans go!" there was a great crash from inside the store. A rather troubled looking girl at a near by table looked up as dozens of teens scrambled out of the restaurant. She watched looking confused as they all ran in different directions.

The titans quickly snapped into action.

"Beastboy you go inside and try to lure Cinderblock out. We'll be ready to give him the fight of his life when he comes out. Cyborg you go do some crowd control I don't want any innocent civilian getting hurt in this fight. " Robin said with his usual air of authority.

"Aw, why do I have to be bait?" Beastboy whined. Robin gave him a look that sent chills down his spine. Beastboy gulped loudly. Note to self: don't test Robin when he's stressed.

"Got it Robin!" Beastboy said and with an exaggerated salute turned into a mouse. He scurried into the restaurant and the titans got into their places ready for anything. Only a few moments later Beastboy came back. Without Cinderblock. He quickly transformed into his human form.

"Beast boy" Robin said clearly trying to control his crankiness. "I thought I told you to-"

"I know Robin but there is a kid still in there! And it doesn't look like he is leaving anytime soon" Beast boy said with a worried look on his face. Robin now looked equally worried. He was silent for a moment while he thought.

"Okay this is what we do. We go to the side of the building. Raven you try to...lean the kid's thoughts to running out of the building. Then we go in defeat Cinderbloke and then go back to take nice long naps." Robin decided with a nod. He obviously liked this plan especially the ending.

" ooohhh! I do enjoy the napping! I also enjoy that plan!" Starfire said with a dreamy look on her face. Cyborg nodded in agreement.

" well I don't" Raven said angrily. Robin sighed. He should have seen that coming.

"look Raven, I know you don't like to go into people's heads but we don't have much of a choice. That kid's life is in danger!" Robin said looking exhausted. Raven was also quiet tired so she agreed. The titans quietly and quickly walked to the side of the store. The floor was knitter with garbage and the whole ally smelled like something had died. The titans were all disgusted but didn't complain. This was business after all.

The titans looked through an open window of the restaurant and observed in silence. Though it was anything but silence inside the store.

"…your turn!" they watched as a boy with night black hair and even darker sun glasses shouted at Cinderblock. Cinderblock ignored him but the boy still looked peeved.

"While I do admit that this kid got some guts, don't you think we should save his butt before his big mouth gets him killed?" Cyborg said impatiently. This kid seemed okay and he didn't want him getting beaten to a pulp as they watched from an alley. Though he liked Cyborgs plan he also thought that they might be too late by the time raven got into his head. She always said it was delicate process and that it took time.

"Have some faith Cyborg. If anyone can get into this guys head, Rae can. Just give her a sec" Beastboy said quietly. He still believed that raven could do anything she put her mind to. "Plus that kid will be fine."

"And why is that?" asked a curious Starfire. "Does this boy have some sort of shielding device I have not heard of?"

"No Starfire but Cinderblock hasn't killed him yet. There must be something powerfull about him Cindy here is hesitating." Beastboy said with a grin. All the titans but raven frowned obviously not getting Beastboy's logic. Raven however was to busy trying to get into the kid's mind. It was harder then she tough maybe she was getting rusty. The last time she did this was months ago when Beastboy came into her room. Now Beastboy will think that there is some sort of meat storage in there. He always turns a shade greener when he passes her room now. Raven smirked a bit in spite of herself. _No raven concentrate!_ She thought to herself angrily.

"Look!" Beastboy said pointing to the window. Cinderblock was in the middle of devouring some fries that fell on the counter and the boy was watching with a horrified expression.

"Raven hows that getting into his head thing going?"Robin asked urgently. From what he had observed of this kid so far he would try to stop Cinderblock instead of running in fear as most normal people would do."

"I'm working on it." Raven said. Her brow was furrowed and she was obviously concentrating. Sweat beaded down her forhead and her breath hitched slightly. Suddenly raven fell back almost as if she was physically struck. " ah!"

"raven!" the titans gathered around their friend with worried looks etched on their faces.

"Are you alright?"

Slowly leaned forward propping herself up on her elbows. She wiped away a trail of blood from her nose and stared at it in shock. She, like most miond reader got nose bleeds when they put to much strain on their brain or abilities. how was it possible to put strain on her brain if she was only trying to read the mind of some random kid. Raven looked up at the window with a look of admiration and shock. " that kid…is not normal." She said slowly.

The other titans looked up just in time to see the kid shove Cinderblock sending him flying across the room. Only then did the truth of ravens words sink in.

That kid was anything but normal.

The titans were to rapped up in the worried thoughts about Raven and the shock about the boy that they didn't even notice as a girl at a table at the front of the store looked up looked up at the restaurant in surprise from the loud crash that had come from it. It was the same girl from earlier. The same one who didn't run. She quickly jumped to her feet and hurried inside the store. Only then did Robin notice her.

"Hey! You there! Don't go inside!" Robin whisper-shouted she stopped and back tracked a few steps. She looked at him strangely then seemed to recognize him.

"Hey you're that guy from the brochure." She said with a smile." Whatch ya doin back there? You know what? never mind. I'm kinda busy right now" she said looking back at the store nervously. "But we'll catch up later! See ya brochure guy!" then she went right into the store.

Robin just stood there stunned with the rest of the titan.

"What just happened?" robin asked looking to Cyborg for help. Cyborg just shrugged, seeming equally confused.

"Robin do you know that girl." Starfire asked with a pout. She didn't like how that girl acted so familiar with her Robin.

"Not in the slightest, Starfire." Robin said still a bit dazed. He slowly turned to look back at the window to see what the confusing girl was doing. The other titans followed suit. The titans watched in armament as she yelled at the freakishly strong boy. He didn't show any reaction to her shouting just continued to glare at Cinderblock. The girl looked down at Cinderblock who had landed almost directly at her feet. She leaned over and frowned.

"Who's rocks for brains?" she asked cocking her head. You could almost hear each titan's jaws drop. Either these kids were really brave, or really stupid. Cinderblock took a swing at her but she dodged it with a back flip. In the middle of her back flip a white light formed at her waste and it slowly transformed her into a different person. She now had white hair, green eyes, and was in what looked like a white hazmat suit with black boots and gloves. She grinned smugly at Cinderblock.

"Don't hurt yourself there rocky." She said with a grin. Cinderblock growled angrily and started to get up but the girl stopped with a burst of green energy to the head. Cinderblock fell back to the ground with a painfully loud crash.

"No need to get up, rocky." She said hand still ready to fire. The titans watched wide eye. These kids were just full of surprises.

The boy jumped over the counter going to the back of the store. The titans waited wondering what he was going to do. He came back with a hose and then proceeded to drench Cinderblock with it. Cinderblock wasn't too happy about that. After he was done he dropped the hose and jumped back over the counter. He then went outside where the titans had a much better view of him. He then jumped up to a near by telephone wire ripping it and sending little white sparks of electricity everywhere. After starring at the electricity for a moment he went back in the store and dropped the wire on Cinderblock, electrocuting him.

"That's for taking my potatoes." He growled angrily. The girl looked up at him a look of shock on her face.

"All this because of _french fries_" she said looking shocked and a bit mad. As she continued to lecture the boy it became quite clear that she wasn't just mad she was furious. A man dressed in a fast food uniform who they assumed was the manager looked around the store with a sad look on his face.

"I can't believe you punched a guy three times you size because of _french fries!_ Are completely insane or something?! Do I need to supervise you every waking moment of your life to make sure you don't do anything stupid?!" she yelled.

The boy didn't reply. He just continued to glare at the struggling Cinderblock.

"Are you even listening to me?!" she shouted angrily putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on; let's get in there before she kills him." Cyborg said with a chuckle. The surprise on the titans was slowly wearing off and turning into admiration. These kids had guts and they had to meet them. The titans got up and walked to the front of the store stopping at the entrance. The manager had his head in his hands looking depressed. Robin decided to try and comfort him first. It was his job to make sure the citizens of jump city were okay after a fight, even if it wasn't his fight.

"We'll pay for the repairs to you restaurant, sir." He said. He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by an enthusiastic Beastboy.

"Dude, that was totally, completely and utterly sick!" Beastboy said punching the air for emphasis. Beastboy obviously did not care about his job as a titan at the moment. By the look on his face Beastboy had been just bursting to say that since the fight had started.

"Excuse me?" the boy said glaring at Beastboy. The guy still hadn't blown off all his steam over his lost food and obviously still ready for a fight. Beastboy quickly shrunk back behind Raven.

"It's a compliment, Lio." The girl said giving him a pat on the arm.

"Oh…" his expression softened. "Thank you…I think."

"No problem." Beastboy squeaked from his hiding place behind Raven.

"Sorry about that. It takes him a minute to cool down." The girl said with a smile. The boy looked to the ground looking a bit embarrassed. Beastboy slowly stepped out from behind Raven. The girl smiled widely. Despite having fought someone as deathly as Cinderbloke she seemed completely the same unlike her companion.

"Hey brochure guy! Glad you joined us! If you don't mind me asking what's with the spandex?" she asked raising an eyebrow. The boy looked over at her with a now amused expression.

"Your one to talk." He said pointing to her hazmat suit.

"Shut up!" she said shoving him playfully. "it's a Hazmat suit! It's not made out of spandex! I think…"

"I'm Robin by the way. Not brochure guy." Robin said. That strange nickname had been bothering him ever since he had heard it. "I'm from the teen titans. We all are actually we all are." He said gesturing to his friends. "We protect Jump city from-"

"Oh yeah I know who you are! I just forget you're names" she said putting a finger on her chin.

Robin opened his mouth to remind her but she put up a hand to stop him.

"No don't tell me! Um, what did it say again, Lio?" she asked companion. He shrugged.

"I don't know you were to busy yelling at me remember?" he said bitterly.

"Oh right." She said with an awkward laugh. "Okay!" the girl put on what Robin assumed was her game face. She pointed at Cyborg first. "Cybot!" then to Starfire "Starburst!" then to Beast boy and Raven she said" that-wild-green-guy and Rachel!"

Her friend named Lio looked at her dumbfounded. The room was silent for a few moments. For some reason the girl looked really proud of herself.

"I don't even know their names…yet somehow I know your completely wrong." He said shaking his head. The girl frowned at him..

"I swear I was right…oh well I tried." She said with a shrug. She looked around the silent room. "What? I'm really bad with names!" she exclaimed.

"You were almost right with me until; the last two letters. The names Cyborg." Cyborg said with a smile these kids were entertaining.

"My name is not Starburst it is Starfire. Starburst is an earth candy." Starfire said slowly.

"that's where I heard it before!" the girl frowned and touched her stomach lightly." I must still be hungry."

"Raven. Call me anything else and face the consequences." Raven said. Her eyes were focused on the one named Lio but he didn't seem to notice and if he did he was ignoring her. Bad choice.

The girl raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak but was cut of by her friend.

"Easy Dani." He said with a smirk. The girl frowned. "Don't go provoking random strangers."

"My name's Beastboy…" beastboy said quietly. Suddenly Lio burst out laughing. Beastboy paled a bit thinking he was laughing at his name.

"Hey! That's rude don't laugh at people's names!" Dani said angrily.

"I'm…I'm…not …you…weren't close!" he said as he collapsed to the floor laughing. The girl turned a dull shade of red.

"I told you I'm bad with names!" she tried to defend herself. The color returned to Beastboy's face as he realized Lio wasn't laughing at him but his friend's weird ability to get names completely wrong.

"But…but…how…did you…did you manage…to come up with that!" he said as he's laughter began to die down. Everyone began to laugh as well. Well everyone except Raven whose eyes were still focused on Lio. This kid's laughter was contagious. The girls blush deepened.

"See! You've even got the titans laughing at me!" she said angrily at Lio as he began to get up.

"Aw, don't be mad Dani!" Lio's expression softened and he put an arm around Dani in a half hug. Dani if possible turned a darker shade of red. "It's been a long time since I laughed this hard. Thanks."

Dani turned to him in shock her face slowly turning back to normal.

"No problem! And you're going to laugh a lot more as long as I'm still here." Trust me you going to laugh a lot harder then this!"

Lio chuckled and removed his arm from her. "I'm looking forward to it." He said with a grin. They stared at each other for a moment then Dani wrinkled her nose.

"Did I just give you permission to laugh at me?" she asked. Lio's grin widened.

"Yes. Yes you did." he said looking at her mischievously.

"Ugh." Dani said rolling her eyes playfully. "By the way you still not off the hook for this whole thing! You are in so much trouble! Do you even have that little voice in your head that tells you not to do something?"

Lio then bent down and pick up a single French fry from the floor. He stared at it longingly.

"Never heard of it." He said about to put the fry in his mouth. Dani smacked it out of his before it could enter his mouth

"I can see that." She said her nose wrinkled in disgust. "I'm guessing you never heard of the ten second rule either?" Lio looked at her with a confused expression. He never got to ask the question on the tip of his tongue because at that moment Cyborg cleared his throat bringing their attention back to the Titans. They turned to Cyborg expectantly.

"Sorry…its just that we saw how you both totally kicked Cinderblocks rocky butt! That's what we came to talk about in the first place." Cyborg said with a grin.

"cinderblock?" Dani said confused. She then looked to the large body shaped rock in front of her. She had forgotten he was there to be honest. "Oh you mean rocky."

"Yes, it was quite extraordinary!" Starfire said cheerfully." Wasn't it robin?"

"Yeah it was. Do you guys happen to do this often?" robin asked trying to make conversation.

"Um, I do, kinda. Not with big guess like rocky here but with… other things." Dani said vaguely.

"I don't." said the boy who had taken off his hat and was trying to dry it by waving it around. He stopped and looked at titans with an amused look on his face. "Are you guys the ones who live in that big tower?"

"Yes." Robin said confused, what did it matter where they lived? "Why?"

Lio snorted and opened his mouth to say something but a hand quickly covered his mouth before any sound could come out.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Dani said quickly.

Lio gave her a confused look for a moment but then turned to Raven. Slowly he pulled Dani's hand from hios mouth and undulged in a staring contest with Raven. Both Dani and the Titans looked between the two confused.

"You should stop," Lio said raising an eyebrow." you might hurt yourself" he took a couple of steps towards her.

Raven didn't answer determination and concentration etched across her pale features.

"You're the one who tried to get into my head earlier." Lio said as he slowly walked towards her. He smirked slightly. "How'd that work out for you?"

Raven clenched her jaw with anger and frustration.

Lio winced "didn't like the defense mechanism, eh?"

Rave once again stayed silent

"You know we can stop this game anytime." Lio said his gaze steady as he neared her. Raven still looked a bit angry. Finally he stood in front of her. They were mere inches away from each other and both could feel the intensity of each others gaze through the sun glasses. The titans and Dani could feel the tension in the air and decided not to speak.

"Look," Lio said his tone slightly cold. "I'm sorry about the pain my back lash caused you but you see…" he leaned in closer top Raven so they were nose to nose. Everyone including Raven thought he was going to kiss her. so for a second – just a second- raven let her guard down. And that was all it took.

Raven swayed dangerously but refused to lose eye contact or lose consciousness.

Lio sighed and straightened up again.

"But you see, I can't let amateurs like you into my head." Before raven could even begin to attempt to yell at him she collapsed into his arms. The room was silent for a moment. Both in shock that raven had lost and the fact that this Lio kid was the one she lost to.

Lio looked down at the girl in his arms and sighed. He scooped Raven up as if she weighed nothing at all. Raven lay limp in his arms a thin trail of blood falling from her nose. Lio wipes away the blood and turns to the fast food manager. The man had been completely silent since the titans had gotten there. Quite honestly most of them forgot he was there.

"Can I get some more potatoes please?" Lio asked looking a bit bored. He then looked down at the unconscious Raven and sighed. "Make that to go."

* * *

After a lot of yelling (mostly done by Dani) and even more apologizing (also done by Dani.) the titans and their strange new companions began to walk back to titan tower. Lio had insisted on carrying Raven himself despite the many objections from a certain green-skinned shape shifter. And wherever Lio went Dani went. After that encounter with cinderblock she wasn't letting Lio out of her field of vision for a second.

Lio walked through the streets with the titans and Dani trailing behind him. Dani continued to apologize for his behavior as she did ever since they had left the shop. However Lio didn't know what she was apologizing for it was the pale girls own stubbornness that had gotten them into this mess. Still Lio said nothing. He had learned that it was best to keep his mouth shut with Dani and that's exactly what he would do. Well, most of the time.

Lio struggled to eat his potatoes while trying to hold the pale faced girl; steady with his other arm. Even with her slung over his shoulder it was almost impossible to get the food into his mouth. Finally he decided to put the cardboard container to his lips and take out a potato with his teeth. It was direct and sloppy but efficient.

Lio suddenly stopped walking and glanced skyward. He couldn't see it of course but he could feel it with every bone in his body. The wind direction was changing and the air smelled slightly different. Something was about to happen. Not today. Maybe not even tomorrow but something big was definitely going to happen. Not only that but he couldn't shake off the feeling he was being watched.

"Interesting." He murmured before continuing his journey to the tower shaped like a 'T'

* * *

Somewhere deep inside the ghost world two girls stare deeply into a large caldron. liquid fire threatens to spill over the caldron but the girls do not seem to notice as they stare deep into caldron. Inside the caldron play the image of a boy. The image is tainted an unnatural orange and the room around them is eerily quiet. They watch intently as the boy walks down a long road, a girl slung casually over his shoulder. The boy seems completely unaware of the looks he is getting from those around him. Some gazes are admiring while others are envious but he just continues silently down the street. He stops abruptly and looks skyward practically looking at the through the caldron. both girls hold their he can't see them. He's blind. However the intensity of his gaze makes them slightly uncomfortable. Neither of them speak and no moves. Finally after what seems like an eternity he looks back down in front of him. he seems to say something but even in the silent room they cannot manage to hear him. he continues to walk down the streets. The girls watch him for another moment before they return the caldrons vision back to their original target.

The small petite girl in the caldron is much different from the silent boy from before. This girl won't stop talking.

"I am _so_ sorry. I don't know what came over him! one moment he was laughing and the next-"

" Dani its okay!" one of her companions with a mask said.

"It is not okay! He made your friend collapse!" the girl said in a panicked tone.

They went on like this for a moment and then one of the girls sighed.

"This is boring." She said quietly. The girl's expression reflected her word perfectly. Then again maybe her face was always like that.

"Mmm…your right." Said the second girl. This one looked older of the two. "Okay here's what we do. We kill her and take the boy home as a…pet! Daddy's got to let us keep him if he's a pet!"

Her sister nodded. "That's a good plan."

"Thank you." The older sister said with pride. "Now let's go! It'll take us a while to find a rip and I want to get our new toy as quickly as possible!"

Her sister nodded again and the two girls left the dark room leaving the door just the slightest bit ajar.

In clear bold letters the door read:

_**Rina and Lysa Reaper's room. Do not touch anything! **_

* * *

**Ah, what will happen tol our young heroes! The grim reapers after them! Well, his kids at least. Tune in next chapter for some Raveness! Will she kick Lio's butt? Will Dani kick _her_**** butt? Will i ever shut up? well that's unlikely but the other things are possible! All this ( well except the whole me shutting up thing. we all know that's not happening.)and more in the next chapter. By the way people I need your help to come up with a new character from DANI'S past. Someone from her time away from Danny. It can be I boy or a girl, I don't really care as long as you give me some details! I can't work without details! Also the character CAN NOT be from any previous Danny Phantom episodes. I need a complete , okey dokey and yups! Gotta go my peeps. **

**Keep safe, stay cool, and peace out!**

**-CRAZY**

**I know you want to. It's okay. Who cares if people say you have a button problem? Addiction? Shayeah right! press it! it will give you strong bones and teeth! wait...no thats milk. well, press it anyway its gotta be good for something!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams and sunsets

**Hello my lovelies! You will never guess what I found out! People are reading this and NOT pressing the button! I looked at my email (which I hardly ever do so emailing me would probably not be a great idea but I will try and check at least once a month.) and I saw a whole bunch of people favorited the story, (thank you by the way.) or alerted this story (again thank you very much) some even alerted me as an author (wow! That's so nice! I've never been alerted before! It feels kinda good and taste like chocolate! Hmm? You don't taste chocolate? Well it's different for everybody.)but didn't review! Don't get me wrong I love all that stuff but I need feedback to make the story awesomer! If I don't it might just stay at good or even worse **_**bad**_**. Anyway just wanted to tell you that and ask you a question.**

**Okay, I know this will sound stupid but can someone send me instructions on how to assign a Beta reader? I have someone whop offered to do it ( YAY Umbra Luna! * applauds loudly* thank you for trying to help with my ackwardness and horrible grammar! ) but I don't know how to get it done. Please don't tell me that I have top post and the leave the corrections in a review because if you do I will be crawl-into-a-hole-and-die embarrassed. Anyway I know you really want me to shut up so I will grant your wish until the end of the chapter. Toddles home skilly biscutes!( rofl! I make such a bootleg gangster!)**

**Disclaimer: if a lot of goose are geese, then why aren't a lot of moose meese? How exactly does it make sense that we drive on a parkway and park on a driveway? Why am I so obsessed with buttons? Is Mickey mouse's dog really small or is Mickey just really big? If I keep saying that I don't own teen titans or Danny phantom why do people keep asking? Ah these are the questions that haunt me.**

* * *

It was dark. Not the comfortable kind of darkness that she enjoyed but a cold and threatening presence that enveloped her whole body and the room around her. She couldn't see a thing and it scared her. She tried to call out. To try to find someone in this never ending darkness but her voice would not come to her. Ten in the vast darkness a light appeared. Raven had to squint to see it but a very small, very faint light had definitely appeared. Raven began to walk toward the light. If there was a light there might be an exit and she was definitely not going to waste a chance to leave this horribly dark place. As she got closer the light became four figures. Then those four figures became people. Then finally when she was almost in front of the people they became something she could recognize. Bright smiling faces basking in the great light that became brighter by the second. They weren't the titans, she knew that for sure. They definitely weren't anyone she had ever known in Azarath. No the Azarathian people were rather unsocial and cold, but the people in front of her just oozed warmth and love. Love for her. These people in front of her genuinely loved her and as raven felt her self smile she realized something. She loved them back.

=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

Raven woke with a start from the strangely soothing dream and was startled to be welcomed by the same blackness of her dream. This time however she had her voice and she took full advantage of that fact by promptly screaming her head off.

The blackness screamed right back and suddenly she could see again. She looked around frantically, suspicious of her now clear vision. Panting, Raven observed that she was in the titan's large living room lying rather comfortably on the couch. She looked down at her body to see she was covered in many layers of blankets. She looked around again looking for anything-_anything-_ out of place and spotted the boy named Lio sprawled on the floor. He was clutching his chest as if he had seen a ghost and he was breathing almost as heavily as her. he had a look of pure fright and shock on his well accented features and looked at Raven as if she were a ghost. Raven starred down at him in confusion.

_Why is he surprised?_ She thought with annoyance. _Did he just experience one of the darkest moments of his life? Literally! _

Before she could question the boy's strange behavior the titans burst in along with their new found friend Dani.

"What happened? Is Raven okay?" Robin asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Raven breathed though her heart was thumping hard in her chest. "You should be asking mister professional over there." She says jutting her chin to Lio who was still on the floor.

"Lio!" Dani was by his side in less time then it took Raven to blink. "Are you alright? What did I tell you about provoking people! Look! now your hurt because you pushed Raven too far!"

"What? No Dani I'm fine. Just a bit surprised is all." Lio says as he got up. He held out a hand to Dani and she took it immediately. After he had pulled Dani to her feet it he looked at Raven with a smile. "Looks like the patients all good and well. If she has enough energy to scare the hell out of me she has enough energy to walk. Maybe even run. She'll be back to normal in no time." Lio says with a shrug.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Raven says her voice laced with both confusion and annoyance. "I don't remember being near you long enough for me to scare you."

"Well since I was on Raven duty taking care of you the best I could of course I was near you." Raven stopped him there.

"And exactly why would I need to be taken care of?" she asked in both annoyance and curiosity. After her fight with Lio everything was a blur. A rather dark blur. All she could remember was something about potatoes and Beast Boy's frantic and worried cries. So in other words, nothing much. She had probably dreamed the potato thing. There was absolutely no situation Raven could think of that would end up in an intelligent conversation about potatoes.

"Well you passed out from too much stress on your brain. After you passed out we brought you here only to discover that you were freezing! When espers like us put too much strain on our brains we get different symptoms depending on the person. Your symptoms were much like the common cold but a bit worse. The effects don't last long but they're rather nasty. Yours are worse then most peoples though. I just taste metal for about an hour. A guy I knew would get a bit of a twitch but nothing big. You're the first person I've met whose actually seriously affected." Lio explained looking at Raven curiously. The curiosity was soon gone and replaced by a bit of worry.

"Anyway when I got to you looked uncomfortable. Squirming and whimpering slightly. Your face was flushed and you were sweating too. I thought it might be another one of the side effects and will pass soon but after twenty minutes of watching you look like you were mentally struggling I got worried. I couldn't do much about the squirming and such but I could see if you were burning up. So I was going to check your temperature but I didn't know where the thermometer was and the only other one I know about is attached to Cyborg's body. Since Cyborg, Dani, and the other titans were getting some well deserved rest I decided to try out something I had heard about in one of my…teaching sessions in my home town. They say that if you press you forehead to someone else's and roughly compare temperatures you can tell if they are getting better or worse. However that didn't go as I planed because as soon as you saw my face you screamed. You know you shouldn't do that," Lio says with a slight smirk. "People will think you don't like them. Anyway my heart just about jumped out of my chest and I fell to the ground in surprise. Screaming along with you might I add. Hence waking up the sleeping titans and Dani." Lio took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Raven guessed that he had just done a lot more talking then he was used to. "And here we are."

"Oh…well um…thank you?" Raven says though it sounded more like a question then a act of gratitude.

"No problem." Lio says brushing off her thank you like it was nothing. "Think of it as an apology for making you pass out." Lio winced. " sorry about that by the way. My first instinct when I meet another esper is too test their strength. Guess I went a bit too hard on you though." Before Raven could tell Lio it was okay an animated Dani cut in.

"You should be sorry! But I'm also sorry for two reasons. One, on your behalf and two, for falling asleep. It was my turn to look after Rae-Rae here but I feel asleep. I am so sorry!"

"It's alright Dani." Lio says with a shrug. "You were tired and you needed to sleep. I'm surprised you stayed up as long as you did."

"Yeah but Lio you got just as much – if not less- sleep as me! You should be tired as well." Dani says not accepting his forgiveness.

"It's _all right_ Dani! I'm used to getting little to no sleep." Lio says with a small smile.

"How can you get used to having less than five hours of sleep!" Dani asked looking angry from some reason. She obviously thought Lio was hiding his feelings about this subject.

"I haven't had full nights sleep since I was…" Lio paused and frowned slightly. "Since…well what do ya know? I don't remember the last time I slept more than six hours."

"What! How is that possible1" Dani says in shock.

"It's kind of hard to get a good night sleep when you see faces every time you close your eyes." Lio says slowly_. He is obviously choosing his words carefully_, Raven thought, _the question is why he would need to choose his words carefully. Unless he's hiding something…_

Dani looked at him curiously for a moment before she seemed to realize the hidden message behind his words. She gasped then nodded slowly as if processing the information. The titans watched with carefully observing this weird moment between the two but Beast Boy curiosity got the better of him.

"Why would you see faces when you sleep? Nightmares or something?" Beast Boy says.

"Yes! That's it! Nightmares! You're so smart Beast Boy!" Dani says quickly. She smiled warmly at Beast Boy and he blushed crimson. Not many people called Beast Boy smart, so when it did happen it caught him off guard. Dani held beast Boys gaze for a moment before she turned to Lio quickly grabbing his arm. "Let's go Lio!" she says with urgency. Lio picked up on this and nodded. They gave the titans one last smile before heading toward the door.

However Starfire was too quick for them and flew in their path before they could reach the exit. She landed perfectly on her feet and extended her arms wide to prevent any attempts to go around her.

"Wait friends!" Starfire exclaimed loudly. By the look on Lio and Dani's faces they shared the same thought Raven did: _when did we become friends?_ "You can not leave without us showing proper gratitude!"

"Oh that's not neccasary1" Dani says looking appalled at the fact that Starfire even suggested it. "We were the ones who caused you trouble!"

"That is not so, friend! You had taken care of Cinderblock for us! We truly owe you many thanks!"

" yes and when you got there to thank us my friend knocked one of your teammates out!" Dani argued fiercely.

"However Raven provoked him! Despite that he insisted on carrying her home when she fainted! Without his insight on the details of Raven situation she would surely be in a worse condition than she is in now!" Starfire says shouted.

" yes but when she was waking up from her condition Lio scared her out of her skin!" Dani shouted firmly.

"Raven scared Lio as well! While he was so kindly trying to check her temperature she responds by nearly giving him a heart attack. Raven's behavior is much worse then friend Lio's" Starfire shouted back.

"No Lio is way worse in behavior then Raven! Did you see how he keeps bugging her! How can you miss that! You have no reason to apologize!" Dani yelled poking Lio with every accusation.

"No, you have no reason to apologize! Raven is obviously the one at fault here!" Starfire yelled.

"Whose side are you on?" Raven exclaimed angrily. She had had enough of watching from the sidelines and unlike Lio, she didn't want to sit and watch her one of her best friends indirectly insult her behavioral skills.

"Okay, okay everyone calm down!" Robin yelled.

"I am on your side of course Raven!" Starfire says looking shocked that Raven would even ask such a question.

"Well you sure don't sound like it!" Raven says as she began to sit up on the couch. She still felt a bit dizzy but there was no way she was going to stay on that couch feeling like a helpless child. No way.

Before Starfire could defend herself against Raven's accusations Dani interrupted. Raven was starting to think that it was a bad habit of hers.

"So you're on Ravens side then? Then you admit that it was Lio's fault?! So you know what I mean when I say we shouldn't impose on you any longer?" Dani says without taking a moment to breathe.

"Hey! Guys!" Robin attempted once more to stop the three way argument.

"No! I do not believe friend Lio is at fault!" Starfire says quickly.

"So it's my fault?" Raven asked furiously.

"No of course not Raven! It's Lio's fault completely! Right Lio?" Dani says looking to Lio at her side. The last part of her sentence was slightly menacing and her eyes looked sharply at Lio. For majority of the conversation Lio had been shifting from foot to foot looking uncomfortable. Now he looked plain awkward.

"Uh…" Lio says uneasily. "Can I skip the question?"

"No." Dani says crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well can I have another question?" Lio says quietly.

"Sure." Dani says with a smile. "Why won't you answer the first question?"

"Well..." Lio says swallowing loudly. It was quiet obvious that Dani was the source of his discomfort. She was starring him down so hard that Raven got uncomfortable just watching. Ravens eyes darted between the two picking up slight tension. Raven quickly pursed her lips to keep herself from speaking. If those two were going to have a fight she wanted no part in it.

"Don't tell me that you think that you're not responsible for this?" Dani says through clenched teeth. Lio flinched at Dani's tone of impatient and frustration. Then his shoulders dropped and he groaned loudly.

"Come on Dani! I've apologized and agreed to all your punishments and I've even given up my potato privileges! What more do you want me to do?!" Lio says just as frustrated as Dani. It became clear that they had had this argument before.

"I _want_ you to take full responsibility for what you did to Raven! Because of your reckless actions she was hurt! I thought you had finally decided to accept the seriousness of what you had done but obviously not!" she yelled back. Starfires eyes were wide as she watched the two of them argue. Starfire hated arguing and Raven could tell that Star wasn't expecting this. To be honest neither was she.

"I said I was _sorry_!" Lio yelled enunciating each word.

"Why did you not answer the question if you were so sure that you had apologized. People only apologize when they acknowledge that they have done something wrong!" Dani's says raising an accusing eyebrow at Lio.

" I didn't answer the question because I knew that you would find a way to yell at me! And here we are!" Lio says spreading out his arms gesturing to the room around them as well as the conversation they were having. Dani glared at him for a moment arms still firmly folded over her chest.

" Lio, don't be a smart a-"

"Yo! Will you two stop fighting long enough to allow Robin to speak?!" Cyborg yelled before Dani could finish that surely…colorful sentence. All eyes were instantly on Cyborg. Lio and Dani accidently caught each others gaze and quickly turned their backs to each other.

"Thank you Cyborg." Robin says appreciatively. Raven knew he had already given up on attempting to break into the conversation. She guessed that he was going to wait patiently till the end but Cyborgs abrupt interjection made things a lot easier for all of them. Well, all of them but Dani and Lio but they would have gone on for hours if Cyborg hadn't stopped them when he did. Raven was grateful too.

"No problem buddy." Cyborg says giving robin a pat on the shoulder. He then leaned against the couch for support as he silently closed his eyes. That little outburst seemed to have drained the energy out of him.

"Okay well now that I've got your attention I would like to say that I have never seen two people fight over who should apologize before." Robin says with a chuckle. "I've seen it on TV of course, but live? It was definitely entertaining." With one last chuckle Robins face took a slightly more serious tinge. "Still I have to say I agree with Starfire. You guys did a lot to help us today. If you didn't fight cinderblock some people would seriously be hurt. If Lio didn't insist on coming home with us who knows how Raven would have survived those few hours. I know Cyborg's a doctor but he's not a doctor for telepaths! Besides it's getting late. So here what I propose," Robin paused until both Lio and Dani were looking at him. "You two stay here. Get a bite to eat and stay for the night. Then in the morning if you still want to leave then you can. However if you would like to stay for a while you are welcomed to. However you absolutely _have_ to stay the night. No questions about it." Robin says leaving no room for argument but expecting Dani to try.

Dani did in fact open her mouth to protest but seeming to rethink it she closed her mouth with a click. Sighing she looked at Robin with a look of resolution.

"We owe you." she says quietly. "You've got to give us a chance to repay your kindness."

Robin visibly stifled a sigh. This girl sure was stubborn, Raven observed quietly.

"Fine." Robin says with a small smile. Dani nodded and without another word turned and left the room going through the hallway back to where ever she had rushed here from. Soon the other titans left as well all going back to there rooms to catch a few hours of shut eye. Lio flopped onto the couch and leaned his head against the back. He pulled his cap over off and sloppily ran his fingers through his black hair. He put the cap back on and seemed to fall asleep. Raven walked slowly to the other side of the couch and stretched out almost having enough room for her whole body despite Lio being there as well. She looked at him curiously. Did he purposely give her most of the couch or was she thinking about it too much? Raven decided to drop the thought and laid her head down onto the warn couch inhaling the familiar smells.

While she is on the verge of sleep she realizes two things. One is that is that she had let Dani get away with calling her Rae-Rae. _Not for long._ Raven thought as she yawned. Raven knew that the girl most likely called her that name just to get under her skin. She would not let that happen. The gears in Ravens head were going slower and slower by the second. _I'll think about it later_ she thought lazily. However there was something that was bothering her; the other thing she had realized puzzled her in more ways then one.

Raven could no longer remember the loving faces of those in her dream. They had now become messy smudges in the back of her mind. She was not one to forget things. She would have to ask Lio if that was another one of her symptoms later tonight. With that thought in mind Raven fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**(A/N I was thinking of ending the chapter here but I thought ' ah what the heck its 11 at night and I've got a stomach full of soda. I really don't have anything better to do.' and thus the rest of this chapter was born! Enjoy!)**

This time I awoke in a much more pleasant matter. There was no screaming or arguments or confusing information about myself. Just opening my eyes, yawning and staring at the clean white ceiling. The way thing _should_ be.

However just because I awoke in a more pleasant matter doesn't mean I woke up to a pleasant _smell._ No, because that would be asking for too much. I have to wake up to the always _unique_ smell of Starfire's cooking. Slowly I sit up on the couch and once again Lio is one of the first things I see. Only this time he is sleeping peacefully completely unaware of the deadly alien activity going on around him. _Must be nice,_ I thought a bit of jealously bubbling in my chest, _to have no worries other then the petty squabble you had with your friend._ Sighing I watch enviously as Lio sleeps happily knowing I will not be able to get back to sleep myself. How can he be so happy sleeping? I thought he didn't get good night sleeps. Yet here he was looking completely comfortable with sleeping while sitting up on the couch of the Teen Titans. Frowning I poke him in his right cheek. Just to see how he would react. Unfortunately Lio seems unmoved and if possible even more content so with a frustrated growl I get to her feet and headed to the source of the smell.

So groggy and more then a bit grumpy I waked into the funky smelling kitchen where Starfire was buzzing over many pots and pans each holding a substance of its own unique color. Robin was there as well, starring at Starfire lovingly while leaning against the kitchen door's frame. Starfire greets me with her usual chipper greeting and it's not until then that Robin notices I'm there. I give him a smirk to let him know I caught him in the act. He turns bright red and mumbles 'hi Raven' while starring at the wall. I chuckle to myself as I get myself some tea. I had started this little game with Robin and Starfire a couple of weeks ago for two reasons. First of all it's so much fun to watch them squirm and second of that they should just get it over with and confess to each other. If they did things would be so much easier. Robin wouldn't have to have a jealousy fit every time a guy drooled over Starfire and vice versa.

Frowning slightly I look at the two who had caught each others eyes and were now starring lovingly at each other. Don't tell me that neither of them is aware of the adoring looks they give each other! They can't be totally oblivious!

I continue to stare at the two but they are too caught up in each other to notice my gaze. A small smile twitches on my lips. I am happy the two of them found love in each other. Its much better then one of us falling in love with a regular person. Those situations never end well._ But this_, I think as I look back to my lovesick friends, _this makes sense._ _I hope I will find something like that some day._

Just then Beast Boy enters the room with Cyborg at his side. They enter arguing of course, about some video game or something.

"Oh morning Raven." Beast Boy says quickly as if just noticing me.

"Its not morning" I say as I point to the clock on the microwave. Our microwave has so many functions it continues to surprise me that the thing can actually tell time. Beast Boy's green eyebrow furrows in confusion as he turns to look at the time. His jaw falls open almost instantly and I can hear one of my many emotions laugh a bit at his response. Though I can control my outer expressions and feeling I have no control over what happens in my head.

"How is it possible that it's only seven o'clock?! Did time slow down or what?! How in the…" Beast Boy sentence trails of as he stares at the clock.

"It's probably because of all that has happened to this point that your perception of time is messed up." I said as I head to the sink to fill my kettle. Despite what everyone around here thinks I don't have tea every morning to calm myself down. Actually the real reason is slightly embarrassing. If I do not have something to wake me up every morning it is highly likely that I will fall asleep. I can be standing up, in the middle of running a marathon, on the _toilet_-no matter where it is or what I'm doing there is a 75% chance of me falling asleep. However there is no way I'm letting anyone find that out. It is one of my very few secrets and I plan to keep it just that -a secret.

"Rae? Rae!" Cyborgs voice snaps me back into reality with a jolt. I look up at him still slightly dazed giving my completely brilliant uncharacteristic response "huh?"

"I think the kettle has enough water. Actually I think you drowning it." Cyborg says as he points to my hands in the sink. I look down to see that in my daze I had let the water run freely into my already overflowing kettle. Not only that, but the kettle was sitting atop the drain so the water was very close to spilling over the sink and onto the freshly cleaned counter.

My eyes widen slightly before I regain my regular composure. I calmly turn off the tap and lift my overly full kettle out of the sink. I watch as the water serenely spirals down the sink until it completely disappears with a loud gurgley slurp.

Sighing I dry my soaking hands on a near by towel. I look up to see seven different eyes on me plus one mechanical sensor.

"May I help you?" I say raising my left eyebrow. I take great pride in my talented eyebrows. I can move them in almost anyway with skilled ease. I can even make them do the wave.

"Rae are you alright?" Cyborg asks with concern. My hands pause for a moment, freezing just as I am drying between my fingers. I try to compose myself once more.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I ask trying my best to steady my voice.

"Oh, nothing. Its just you've been kinda spacing out lately so…" Cyborg says letting his sentence trail off.

"I'm perfectly fine Cyborg." I say with a small smile. Cyborg stares at me for a moment and everyone is ilent for about to seconds. However with my heart pounding like a drum it feels like much, much longer. Cyborg gives me a wide, toothy grin and a dorky thumbs up.

"Good! So I have no need to worry?" he asks. His smile makes all my muscles instantly fade along with the slight tension in the air.

"No need for you to worry." I confirm as I put down the thick towel. Everyone swiftly transitions back top there previous conversation. Or in Robin and Starfire's case goo goo eye staring contest.

"Road car racer is way better then Monkey Smash 3! No competition there! Next!" Cyborg says as he folds his arms with an air of finality.

"No way dude! When you put monkeys and smashing together nothing can even compare to it!" Beast Boy defended. as they continued their weird teenage boy battle while just a few feet away the lovey dovey couple of our team is trying to hide the fact that they are so obviously in love with the person across from them. As I watch from a corner of the kitchen as the boys argued and the love birds gazed into the depths of each others eyes and I can't help feeling a bit lonely. Despite the fact that they were all so worried about me a second ago I can almost physically feel the barriers between us. The titans and I were a family, there was no denying that. We had been connected with each other in an extraordinary way ever since the day we met. However despite that strong connection we still manage to make…teams. Or should I say connections between family members? The strong bond you have with another family member that can't be broken. 'This is a rather common situation mostly seen with divorced parents'…at least that what I read in parenting magazine. However the titans aren't some sort of unconventional divorced-couples- siding-children-family. We were just a- bunch-of-teenagers-that-just-happened-to-have-amazing-gifts-or-as-commonly-called-'super-powers' kind of family. Very complicated situation if you hadn't noticed. Still we had our problems just like anyone else. Our biggest problem just happened to be very normal: Drifting apart.

Starfire and Robin's love for each other was a very strong connection in our 'family'. With Beast Boy and Cyborg's strong male bond there was no room for me to squeeze in. The two of them were like brothers and I did not suit the annoying sister role. Other than that there was no real place for me. I mean I just can't push my way into robin and Starfires romance. That would be strange and uncalled for considering I never showed an interest in Robin before. Sure Starfire and I supposedly had our 'girl bond' but as many have notice I'm not the girly type so it's almost impossible for us to have one of those touching female bonding moments. So in the end no matter what it somehow ended up being 'Robin and Starfire' and 'Beast Boy and Cyborg' and then …' Raven'.

Well if you want to be specific I'm really the only one who's drifting.

I pursed my lips as I watched my friends quietly from the side lines. It was quite possible that they had forgotten I was there but I made no move to make myself known.

Everything was slowly changing. Starfire visited her planet more often to see her family. Robin had gone to Gothem once or twice to see Batman and Beast Boy was getting visits from the doom patrol every once and a while. Even Cyborg had begun to visit his father more often. (Though the two of them still didn't get along well they were trying to make it work.) However I remained by myself. She had no where to go other than titans tower and no one to turn to other then the titans. Though everyone else had 'family' I only had myself.

I mentally shake myself to get rid of that thought. I wasn't alone I had the titans. Even if they did have there own families separate from me doesn't mean that we weren't a family ourselves. We are a family. Possibly the weirdest family ever known to man, but a family none the less.

I pulled the hood of my cloak on and looked at my friends from underneath it. We were a family. Even if they sometimes forgot I was there.

Suddenly Dani burst into the room looking frantic.

"Has anyone seen Lio!?" she asked as she barged into the room. She was looking in drawers and peeking in the fridge as if Lio would suddenly appear there.

"No…" Beast Boy says as he watched Dani's overly strange behavior. She looked as if someone had kidnapped Lio or something. I was about to tell her that Lio was on the couch but she was speaking again before I had the chance.

"Did you let anyone in the house?" Dani asked breathlessly as she fluttered around the kitchen.

"Whom would you expect us to let in, friend?" Starfire asked worriedly as she watched Dani. I could understand the feeling Starfire was having. I was also quite concerned for Dani's sanity. The girl was obviously the paranoid, overprotective, girlfriend type.

"Any suspicious looking men or women in white lab coats? Or some huge men that have unnaturally large muscles?" Dani says as she finally stopped looking only to check that she looked everywhere.

"Um…I don't think so…" Robin says looking confused.

"Calm down Dani." I say slowly. This was beginning to get ridicules and Dani looked ready to either punch somebody of throw up and I did not want to be on the receiving end of either option. "I saw Lio sleeping on the couch earlier so no need to freak out."

In an instant Dani was in the living room. She ran to the couch and looked it over in less then a second. Her face fell for a moment until it turned back to the frantic worry it was before.

"He's no here." She says quietly. Then she looked up to me looking even crazier. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"About ten minutes ago." I say after slowly arter carefully calculating in my head.

"A lot can happen in ten minutes…" Dani murmured to her self. I knew right away that I wasn't supposed to hear that but I cant help having extraordinarily accurate hearing. She looked up to all of us her eyes filled with hope.

"Will you guys help me look for him? I've looked almost everywhere but since this is your house I'm sure you guys can find places I haven't checked." She says quickly.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe he went to the bathroom?" Beast Boy asked quietly. "That's what I do as soon as I get up." He added to Cyborg.

Dani wrinkled her nose slightly.

"That's a bit too much information Beast Boy but yes I did check all the bathrooms." She says with a sigh.

"Alright but then maybe-"Beast Boy was cut off by Dani before he could finish his sentence that was probably not very helpful.

"I know you don't understand it right now this is important! We have to find Lio before they find him first! So will you help or not?!" Dani shouted urgently.

It was silent for a moment as the titans took in Dani's strange and urgent desire to see her friend.

"Of course we'll help you Dani. "Robin says quietly but it was quite clear that he was merely humoring her paranoia. "We'll find Lio."

"Thanks." Dani says with a sigh of relief. The relaxed look on her face lasted about a second before she turned back into frantic Dani. "Alright I say we split up and look for Lio. If you see him just yell 'kay?" by the time she finished her sentence she was already out of the room and going down the long hallway that led to the rest to the titan's tower.

The titans exchanged worried and confused looks with one another before following Dani's orders and splitting up. However as I flew through the halls of my home I couldn't help but wonder who 'they' were.

However I didn't have much time to dwell on it as I searched through the rooms I passed in the titan's tower. I had never seen the point of making the tower so big. What more did each of us need other than a room? However despite my protests when we were building the tower Robin _insisted_ on having a fitness room and Cyborg _insisted_ on having a garage larger then half the buildings in Jump city. Apparently he needed a ridiculously large room to fit all his cars and other vehicles like Robins precious motorcycle. It was completely idiotic to have a room _just_ for cars. One by one each of my many hidden emotions agreed with me. Happy was the first but she was always the first.

I continued ranting about the many reasons we did not need a garage that large in my head as I searched for Lio. I had been speaking to myself in my head a lot more lately and I had found it to be really relaxing. Almost as good as meditating. Most of the time one of my emotions would join in with me and sometimes all of them which made it more interesting. Most of the time I was just happy to let out all my hidden feelings, even if it's just to myself (or would it be selves?). However I also knew that I couldn't do this forever. That somehow someday I would have to tell someone my feeling, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Finally I reached the only place that I didn't search on my side of the hall. I looked up at the passage that led to the roof with a frown. It was highly unlikely that Lio would go there and even less likely that he would know how to get there. Most of the other titans had forgotten we built it.

_Still we had all promised Dani that we would search the house and that meant the entire house so_, ignoring the latter I flew up to the passage pushing the latch open with ease. It surprised me how easily it had opened considering how long it's been since it has been used. I slowly poke my head out to the roof and my jaw drops at the sight before me.

Instead of finding an empty roof covered in bird poop I am greeted by the wonderful sight of the late sky. The sky like I have never seen it before. My mouths open as I watch what seems like thousands of colors swim together before me. Millions of different shades of pinks, yellows, and oranges swim through the sky slowly and the water by the shore reflects every moment of it. The warmth of the sun as it goes down falls onto my face as I open the passage fully. I stare in awe at the strangely perfect world before me. Is this really the sky I have flown in so many times? I ask myself as I watch as the suns light slowly dances across the surface of the water, blending to together the many colors in a way I didn't think possible. No this is definitely not the same sky. Its better… I sit on the roof letting my feet dangle through the passage way.

"Beautiful isn't it?" says a voice behind me. Startled I almost drop back into the passageway but stop myself just in time. I look behind me to see Lio sitting serenely behind me. We're both silent for a moment as we stare at each other. He makes no move to apologize for scaring me or to start a conversation. I watch him carefully with suspicious eyes.

"When did you get here?" I ask sharply.

"I was always here." He says quietly with a grin. I narrow my eyes at him but say nothing for a moment. We once again laps into a weirdly comfortable silence. I stare into his dark glasses and note the fact that he hasn't taken them off since I met him. Not even when he was sleeping. Yet somehow I knew when he was looking at me or rolling his eyes. I continue to stare into his glasses until my head begins to throb slightly and my whole body feels uncomfortable. I suddenly remember the incident at the restaurant and I look away quickly. I definitely didn't want to repeat that experience. I look back at the sky for a moment and when I feel the throbbing subside I look back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Then why didn't you say something?" I ask trying to control the slight shaking in my voice or at least hide it. He seems to see right through me though because he immediately smirks slightly. His smirk slowly disappears as he looks back into the sky.

"Because I wanted to give you a chance to take this in." he says as he jutted his chin towards the setting sun. "Beautiful isn't it?" he asks again.

"Yeah." I say quietly finally answering his question.

"A bit too beautiful." He says so quietly that even I had difficulty hearing him.

"What?" I ask as I turn back around to face him. He cringes immediately. I obviously wasn't supposed to hear that. We stare at each other for a moment and despite the dizziness I stare into his eyes to let him know that I am not backing down until he explained himself. Sighing Lio and leaned his head back to look at the sky signifying he gave up. I wait patiently for him to tell me his reasoning's.

"Have you ever notice that when things get really great- and I mean _really_ great- bad things happen?" he asked as he stared at the beautiful sky. I looked up at it the sky as well and thought about Lio's words. The more I thought and the more I looked the more the sky started to look…artificial. I looked back down to Lio but he was still staring at the artificial sky. He didn't seem like he was going to look down anytime soon so I decided not to wait for eye contact.

"So you're saying something bad is going to happen?" I ask seriously. Lio doesn't move at all but speaks slowly and quietly but his words are piercingly clear to my sensitive ears.

"The calm before the storm." He mutters to the sky more then anyone. The words send shivers down my spine and I swallow hard.

"What?" I ask. My throat is now dry so my voice sounds slightly raspy. Lio is quiet for a moment as if weighing his choices: Let me in on the secret or keep it to himself.

"Never mind." He says still using the same hushed tone. Just as I am about to try and pry more out of him he speaks again. "look." He says his head still tilted up to the sky. I look to the sky with him just in time to see the sun go under the horizon. Looking sadly at the last rays I can't help but frown slightly. Lio chuckles and I turn back to defend my behavior but notice that he is still looking at the sky. How can he have possibly seen my disappointment if he's looking up? "Look." He says again. Confused I look back up to the sky and gasp making Lio laugh even more. However I don't even notice his chuckles as I take in the millions of stars. Twinkling and shimmering along side a full moon. The thought of a full moon being a bad omen in some religions flitters across my mind but I ignore it as I stared at the clearly lit sky. Slowly the people of jump city begin to turn on there lights and the ground seems to reflect the sky. As I watch the world around me Lio's voice feels like background noise.

"Every end marks a new beginning Raven." He says quietly. "And each beginning is far greater then the last. Well…in theory"

We stayed there for what felt like years until Lio finally spoke again.

"Let's go." He says as he got up and dusted of his pants. "Dani's starting to panic"

Dani's name brought me out of my thoughts with a jolt. Dani!

"Crap." I mutter under my breath as I fly down the passage. I land on my feet and look up at Lio as he regards me with an amused expression.

"What?" I ask him as he continues to stare at me.

"Nothing." He says with a shrug as he jumps down after me not bothering to use the latter. I decide to drop the subject only because I needed to let Dani know I found him before she went insane with worry. I can't believe I was so careless that I ended up watching the sunset with Lio instead of dragging him back to the kitchen by his ears.

We walked swiftly and silently through the halls until we reached the living room. We both stood there stupidly for a while until I remembered that Dani told me to 'yell' if I found Lio. I took a deep breath.

"**I FOUND LIO!!"** I yelled. Lio jumped in surprise but didn't say anything. He looked at me as if I was insane for a moment but then turned towards the door that entered the east hallway. As if on queue Dani burst through the door and ran straight to Lio. She gave him a large sloppy hug that seemed to have surprised Lio.

"Do you know how worried I was about you?" Dani yelled as she pulled away from him. She then promptly punched him in the stomach. Lio doubled over clutching his stomach but somehow managed to stay up right. However that didn't last long as Dani then kneed him in the nose. I winced as I watched this strange display tough love. By the time the other titans came Lio was sporting a bleeding nose, two bruised shins, and of course a banged up stomach courtesy of Dani.

"How can you be so irresponsible!? I was worried sick about you! And you have the audacity to look all innocent!" Dani yelled as she watched Lio try to catch his breath.

"What'd we miss?" Beast Boy asked as he watched Dani yell at Lio angrily.

"Dani was just showing Lio…how …_worried_ she was about him." I says having trouble explaining the situation.

"Oh." Beast Boy says but it was clear he was still confused.

"Don't worry BB. I don't get it either." Cyborg says quietly as if scared Dani would come after him next.

"Should we … stop them?" robin asks quietly as well.

"Do you really want to get in the middle of that?" I ask as Dani tackles Lio and pulls his arm behind his back.

"Good point…" Robin says. He cringes when he hears a soft crack coming from Lio.

Just as the titans were going to try to leave the room quietly Starfire jumped in the middle of the fight pulling Dani off Lio and yanking Lio as far from Dani as possible. Dani struggles against Starfires grip but soon realizes that it won't work. She soon settles for glaring angrily at Lio.

" **ENOUGH!!" **Starfire shouts loudly. All is silent as starfire's voice echoes through the tower. " Dani!" Starfire yells as she turns to Dani.

Dani flinches slightly at her name but keeps a strong expression. "Yes?" she asks clearly

"Why do you hurt Lio?! You were worried for his safety, yes?" Starfire asks.

"That is exactly why I'm hurting him! He nearly gave me a heart attack! I was so worried at him yet he gives me that stupid look! This is his punishment for making me worry so much!" Dani said as she began to struggle in Starfire arms again. She was reaching for Lio's throat but Lio didn't seem to notice. His head was leaned back as he attempted to get his nose to stop bleeding.

Starfire blinked and did what she usually did when she was in doubt: look to Robin.

"Robin is this normal human behavior?" she asks innocently.

"No Starfire, its not." Robin says immediately. Starfire nods then seems to put this in her mental 'earthling behavior guide'. She then turns to Lio who is trying not to let his blood drip on the carpet. "Oh!" she says as she reaches into her skirt pocket. She pulls out a small purple handkerchief and hands it to Lio quickly.

"Thank you, Starfire." Lio says in a slightly nasal voice. He carefully wipes the blood from his nose which is surprisingly unscathed. I watch suspiciously as LIo walks top the kitchen to rinse out the handkerchief. How is it possible that he is completely unharmed by Dani's attack? That knee in his face should have surely broken his nose. If not that then at least _bruised_ it.

Lio soon returns with starfire now cleaned Handkerchief and a seemingly unharmed body. He then looks to Dani with a frown,

"I do not understand why you're so worried in the first place." Lio says as he stares at Dani. Dani grinds her teeth in anger and a look of understanding crosses Lio face. He chuckles to himself. "Dani you… I don't even know what to call you. You're not stupid I know that but sometimes you act like it. This, is one of those times." He says with a smirk. Dani scowls at him but says nothing. "Before you got all worked up you should have considered two things. One: that I am way two smart to be caught by those _stupid_ scientist. I am concealing my signal on any radar known to man as we speak. If they want to track me then they'll have to send the dogs after me." Lio said smiling. Dani opened her mouth to say something but Lio beat her to the punch. "If they did send the dogs after me they wouldn't get very far because the dogs are afraid of water. And what is the titans tower surrounded by?" he asks with a smile. Dani pouts slightly but doesn't seem as angry.

"Water…" she says quietly from her position mid air in Starfires grip. Lio grins at her and she seems to relax a bit more.

"Ding ding ding! Bingo! Another great thing is that they can't _smell_ anything near water. A small mistake in the white coat's experiment but enough of a mistake for me to work with. I was I'm smart Dani. Smarter then most people think. A lot smarter then the white coats think I am which I can use to my advantage. A lot stronger too. Which brings me to point two: if they were to find me and attempt to attack me I would know long before they got to the front door. If there were no openings to try and leave without being discovered then I will give them one heck of a fight before they take me back to that hell hole. They already kept me there for the first fourteen years of my life there's no way I'm gonna let them bring me back after I got my first taste of freedom. Not after I got my first taste of those fried potatoes! Uh-uh. Not happening." Lio said as he angrily folded his arms in front of his is clearly trying to fight the smile that is slowly appearing on her face but gives up half way. A small but significant smile appears on her face . "And finally point three," Lio says with a grin. "If the white coats were to kidnap me they wouldn't show me the kindness of kidnapping me quietly. There would be explosions and sleeping gas and a whole lot of memory wipes. Once they see the titan's powers they'll probably take them in for testing. You too, Dani. It _would not_ be pretty." He says as he shakes his head.

Beside me Cyborg clears his throat quietly. Lio's whole body goes rigid and he doesn't move for quite some time. Just when I'm about to say something to get him out of his daze he slowly turns around to face us. He cringes when he looks at our confused expressions. "_Oh_." He stretches the word as he looks from Dani to us. "I guess you heard that didn't you."

"How could we have _not_ heard that?" I say quietly. I look him over and despite what I just heard I still can't accept it. No matter which way you look at him Lio doesn't look like a run away science experiment. Nor does he look as strong as he claims to be. In fact if I didn't know better I would say that Lio looked rather average. Plain black hair, plain body structure, plain height. The only abnormal things about Lio were his sun glasses and strangely attractive face. Not celebrity attractive but 'I want to know more about him' attractive. Kinda like the mysterious guy in a movie attractive. A hypnotic kind of attractive, if that made any sense. He definitely didn't look as intelligent as he had proved to be. However he didn't look _dumb. _Frowning I reached up to rub my temples. _Ugh, major headache._ I have been getting a lot of those ever since _they _came. And the contradicting thoughts in my head don't do anything but thoroughly confused me. Plain yet attractive, weak yet strong, smart yet dumb, make up your mind Raven!

_One thing's for sure_, I thought bitterly, _Lio is hands down the most confusing person I have ever met_.

"Um Raven." Lio say quietly. I blink and see that Lio is staring at me looking rather uncomfortable.

"Yes?" I say as I continue to rub my temples in an attempt to ease my monstrous headache.

"Would you like to tell me what I did to receive that death glare you just gave me?" he asks smiling weakly. I blink in surprise. I must have subconsciously begun staring at him as I thought. I frowned. When I'm in deep concentration I guess it can look like I'm glaring.

"I-"

"She was obviously glaring at you because you _still_ haven't properly apologized to her!" Dani yells as she gives Lio a well aimed kick in the head. Lio stumbles forward and nearly falls over. He turns and gawks at Dani.

"_Ow."_ He says looking at Dani as if she was completely insane.

"It was suppose to hurt you dork!" The same white light from earlier that day surrounds her waist, splitting into two it slowly transforms her into the form she had taken in the restaurant. Then before anyone could speak she was gone. Starfire looked into her now empty hand with amazement. Lio was looking warily around the room while the other titans stared in awe at the place Dani had once been. Suddenly Lio ducked and ran into the kitchen. I disappointed Dani was standing where Lio once had with her fist extended to the place that had just moment ago occupied Lio's head. Dani was about to advance on Lio once again but was stopped by Starfire.

"NO FIGHTING!" Starfire yelled at the two confusing comrades. The two of them both jumped in surprise at the sudden yelling.

"Starfire…" Lio say gently. "It can't be classified as fighting if I'm the one being attacked. I'm the victim here!" Lio says as he glares at Dani.

"Don't make me sound like some sort of serial killer!" Dani growled angrily.

"I didn't make you sound like a serial killer. I made you _sound_ like some sort of violent crazy woman who seriously need anger management!"

"Wha-"Dani began but was cut off by Starfire.

"What's the matter? WHATS THE MATTER?!" Starfire yelled angrily. Both Lio and Dani shrunk back slightly.

"Um starfire…we never asked-"Lio began. He shut his mouth with an audible click when starfire gave him a sharp glare.

"The matter is, Friend Lio, I am as confused as a two headed garfleck with only twelve eyes! What is going on!? Why is friend Dani there and then not there and friend Lio knows she's there when she's not there! And what is this about white coats!? Would you like a white coat? If you do then why do you not just say so?!" Starfire ranted. She stumbled over her words and seemed to confuse herself more the more she talked.

"I'm with Starfire." Robin says with a frown. "You guys definitely have some explaining to do."

"Let us explain over dinner!" Starfire say with a smile suddenly chipper again.

"No its okay. We can explain right here." Lio says as he takes a seat on the couch. Dani, who seems to have lost her fighting sprit, looks at us nervously. She looks from us to Lio several times before she begins to walk toward his seat on the coach. She seems to be concerned for Lio's safety despite the fact that just a few minutes ago she was trying to strangle him. She stands protectively behind his seat on the coach and I make the mistake of making direct eye contact with her. We stare at each other for what seems like hours until she turns away. For some reason I don't think I've won our little staring contest

"_Let us explain over dinner._" Starfire say once more. Though her smile is still in tact her voice is deadly.

"You know suddenly I am starving" Lio say as he quickly sits up again. I stifle a chuckle as I watch him grab a reluctant Dani by the arm and pull her towards the dining room. Though Starfire is many things I'm guessing that no one ever thought that she could be this scary.

* * *

**And that's that folks! I was planning to add the diner scene in this but as you can see its already verging on ridiculously long so why don't I quite when I'm ahead? is this confusing? it makes perfect sense in my head but to other it might be confusing...tell me if its confusing! um, i wanted to know if i made Dani a bit too violent in this chapter. i always thought she would be a bit of the tom-boy type but i'm just wondering if i did too much. just give me you feedback on it. Already starting the next chapter so look forward to it! Erm…oh my gosh! I've ran outta words! Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! What shall I do without words!? Words are my life! But here I am with nothing else to say! Um well don't forget to answer about the new character thing…as well as the beta reader thing…and bye…I guess. This is so **_**weird…**_**I just ended a chapter without chatting your ears off!**

**Stay cool, keep safe and peace out!**

**-CRAZY**


	7. Chapter 7: just a normal diner

**New chapter peoples! And so soon too! Okey dokey now, so I thank the people that come here and read this story. And since I haven't heard any complaints on the last chapter I'm gonna assume you liked it and understand it. Which I'm glad for. Uh, what else…? Erm, uh, oh tell if this confusing or too mushy. Because I admit I but a heck load of mush stuff in there. I mean there's hand holding and hugging and blegch. But hey there is also some yelling and panic attacking! That's gotta count for something right?**

**Disclaimer: my name is ApparentlyCRAZY. Not Apparently-I-Own-Teen-Titans-And-Danny-Phantom-And-I-Am-Stinking-Rich-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Why isn't that my name you ask? Because that would be lying.**

* * *

The room was eerily silent, but surprisingly no for the reason I thought. We haven't even begun to tell titans our story yet but the air is already thick with awkward tension. The cause of this uncomfortable situation is the moving multicolored blobs that are carefully placed on each of our plates that Starfire so wrongly calls 'diner'.

I swallowed hard as I stared at my glowing green gunk that had a strong resemblance to ectoplasm. Though I had never had parents I _did_ have manners. If there was any time to use those manners it would be now.

"Um, Starfire…this meal is…um" I say as I stare blankly at the nylon green food. No matter how hard I try the right words won't come out. Come on Dani! Say something nice!

"This is a very interesting meal, Starfire. May I ask what it is?" Lio says smoothly from his seat on my right. He boldly pokes his 'food' with his fork. Lio's gunk is rainbow colored for some reason. It changes color about every ten seconds and seems to have a mind of its own.

"It is galflark! It is only presented to represent the day of a new friendship is born! The color of the garflark represents something about the person that the others don't know!" Starfire says gleefully. "Like mine! It is red and purple because that is the color of my planets flag! This is fun, is it not?!" she says with a giggle. "Garflark is one of my favorite foods from my planet!"

"And is it alive?" Lio asks as he continues to poke his food.

"No…" Starfire says looking rather confused. As if it's impossible that the moving goop can be alive.

"Interesting…" lio says as he pokes his fork further into the garflark. The slime instantly engulfs his fork into its depths. Now lio is left with only the handle of his fork and renewed curiosity. "Incredible!"

I watch as Lio levels his face with the gareflark so that he can properly see his fork. Now that I look at it more closely the garflark kinda looks like jello. It's kinda see-through and really…jiggly. It also, uh glows and swallows…forks….never mind its nothing like jello.

"Starfire I think we're going to have to set another rule in this house hold." Raven says from her seat across from me. I look up to see her staring at her food with in a calm manner. I don't get how this girl can be so calm all the time. I mean, doesn't it get boring to be so… all the time. Isn't she ever happy? Angry? Scared?

As soon as that thought entered my mind a stern look appeared on Raven's face. I blinked and looked up again but Raven was once again staring at her alien made diner.

"You," she said slowly "are _never_ allowed to cook when guest are over. Ever."

"But-"starfire began to protest but Raven held up a hand and she went silent.

"Ever." She says with her hand still paused in the air. She stares down at her food curiously.

"What if-"

"Never, _ever_."

"I-"

"_Never_." Raven says with cold finality. Starfire pouts and slumps back into her seat.. Raven then takes a large sip of her water like everything happening right now is perfectly normal. Which it isn't! "Besides," Raven mumbles into her water glass. "If you want someone to eat your food I'm sure Robin is always willing. He is more then enough right?"

Starfire's usually orange skin turns crimson as she looks over to robin, who is seated at the other head of the table. Robin, who is also tomato red, stares at the table. Though I'm sure Starefire doesn't notice the rest of us can see him sneaking glance at her, anticipating her answer.

Starfire swallows and her eyes flitter over the rest of us at the table. She puts down her fork that she has been fiddling with for quite a while and for a second I think she's going to bolt. However she proves me wrong by looking straight at Raven and taking a deep breath.

"y-yes, Raven" she stutters "Robin is more then enough of a food taster for me."

"Is that so? Well then I'm sure Robin accepts this offer. Right Robin?" raven says as she continues to take small sips from her water. Robin looks startled by the question and looks uneasily at the rest of the tables. He clears his throat quietly and nods.

"o-of course. I am honored that star trusts me this much." He says looking up at Starfire for the first time.

"But of course I trust you Robin!" Starfire exclaims. She looks around at the rest of the table as if just remembering we were there." Completely" she says quietly.

"Thank you Starfire." Robin says with a smile. Starfire looks up at him and into his eyes and instantly blushes. However she doesn't look away. The two of them stare openly at each other as if they are the only ones at the table.

Across from me raven smirks into her water glass then puts it down. As soon as she put the glass down the fleeting emotion is gone. I stare at her curiously but she doesn't seem to notice.

Raven clears her throat loudly bringing everyone's attention back to her. Even Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were previously occupied with playing with their alien food, turn to Raven. All eyes are on Raven. All except the two blind eyes beside me. Raven shoots Lio a glare that he doesn't notice as he struggles to get his fork out of his food.

He had managed to pull the fork high above his head but the goop did not let go. The gunk seemed to have stretched and definitely did not seem to be letting go anytime soon. However Lio was as stubborn as a mule and would not be beat by some rainbow blob.

After struggling for another couple of seconds he then got up and pulled his fork high of his head. But the gunk stayed strong and didn't let up.

"Fine!" Lio yells in frustration "fine! If that's the way you want to be, then take _this_!" he then sat down in his chair and took a huge bite of the gunk. I look at him with disgust.

"Ew! Gross Lio!" I say. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Starfire face fall. "Chew with your mouth closed! Chew Starfire's surely delicious meal with your mouth closed!"

I hear a soft chuckle inside my head and it takes all my willpower not to look over at the source.

_Nice save, Dani_ Lio says inside my head. I'll admit I thought it was a bit creepy that he can get inside my head but not read my thoughts but after a while it became tolerable. Even normal. I also found out that if I try really hard I can kind send stuff back. Lio says I am opening my mind and letting him read my thoughts. But I call it tele-mailing ( you know like emailing or instant messaging but with telepathy? We can save millions with this!) Lio and I tele-mailed all of last night and we learned a lot about each other. Or should I ay he learned a lot about me? Every time I asked him a question the answer would either be one syllable or nothing at all. It was frustrating but also intriguing. It makes me want to know so much more about Lio. With thoughts of getting to know Lio better I woke up the next morning and Tele-mailed him good morning. But he didn't answer. He didn't answer that message or the many after that so I instantly thought something was wrong. I though that maybe he pushed himself to much like Raven or that the scientist got him or that he had fallen into some weird coma…turns out it was none of the above.

_Dani?_ Lio tries again. I turn to see him still scarfing down his diner and wrinkle my nose at the sight. Small globs of rainbow colored garfleck flies everywhere as he scoops the food to his mouth. His face is close to his plate to shorten the trip to his mouth.

_Ugh, that's so gross_ I say back to him. He stops eating for a second and smirks before he goes back to stuffing his face. I look over at the titans to see if they noticed this little detail but they all watch in awe or glee (Starfire) as Lio eats his garfleck.

_It's not that bad actually. Kind of taste like potatoes._ I look over at Lio in confusion and disbelief.

_How on earth-!_

"Um…" Raven says quietly from across the table. I look away from lio and u[p to her but her eyes are focused solely on Lio. " uh…" Raven is clearly trying to get her thoughts together. I am about to help when Beast Boy speaks up.

"Dude…" Beast boy says. I've noticed that most of the green boy's sentences either end with or begin with 'dude'. "Is that…good?"

Lio stops eating and chews for a moment. He shrugs and dives back into the goop. Beast boy looks down at his food as well and shrugs

"That's good enough for me…" he says before following Lio's lead. Soon Cyborg does the same. Then Starfire jumps in. I stare in awe as more then half of the table stuffs their faces.

"WAIT!" as soon as the words leave Ravens mouth everything goes silent. Beast Boy drops his fork in surprise and Cyborg follows suit. Starfire slowly sit up and dabs her mouth with a napkin. Lio just stares at her and though his fork has stopped moving he is still working on chewing and swallowing the food in his mouth. " didn't we come here for both Dani and lio to explain themselves? I was going to save that before but I was rudely interrupted" she shoots Lio a glare that he once again doesn't notice.

"Raven's right." Robin says from the head of the table. " you guys have some explaining to do."

All eyes are on Lio and I and I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

" well what do you want to know?" I ask quietly.

" let us start with how you were there and not there." Starfire says with an encouraging smile. I return her smile and take a deep breath.

" well, um, I became intangible. Which means that I basically disappeared. Which means I'm invisible and things can go right through me. I can do that in my other form. I can do that in this form as well." I say this all slowly so they have a chance to take it in. I pause for a moment to give them a chance to ask questions which Starfire instantly takes advantage of.

"Exactly what is this other form of yours?" Starfire asked politely as she always does.

"Do you want me to give you the short explanation or the long one?" i asked with a sigh. I didn't like her life story that much to begin with so telling it twice in the same week isn't my preferable choice. However the titans weren't going to just get it and take it in as fast as Lio did so I will have to be patient. Unfortunately patient wasn't my strong point.

"Start from the beginning." Robin said as he leaned back in his chair and I honestly had to surprises a groan.

The beginning! He wants me to start from the beginning?! Does he know how _long _the beginning is?! You've gotta be kidding me!

I heard a soft snort beside me and automatically looked over. Lio was still eating his garflark but for some reason I had the feeling that he had been laughing at me. I try to Telemail him to shut up but before I do I make the mistake of looking up. Raven is looking suspiciously from me to lio as if knowing were up to something. Which we're not. Well not really. We haven't done anything yet. Raven glare settles on me and I shrink back a bit. I guess I should start talking.

" um well my Dad, well not really my Dad but I guess my foster father or legal guardian or whatever, had these friends. These really really smart friends and he was smart too, so they all got along, kinda. My father was kind of in love with one of his friends who happened to be his other friend's girlfriend soon to be fiancé. That was at the time of course. My Dad's friends are married now! He's a bit bitter about that." I realized a bit to late that I was babbling on and looked up to the slightly confused titans with an embarrassed smile. I took a deep breath and babbled away again. "Anyway, he and his smart friends all went to college together and all shared only one thing in common. Their love for paranormal activity! Mainly ghost and anything with the word 'ecto' in front of it. So they decided to build a machine for some extra credit in science which they were already getting A's in but they were geeks so…I guess they wanted A plus plus plus's or something. Um, so for this extra credit project they began to make a machine that was supposed to mow your lawn for you without any real assistance. However somehow when they started building it turned into a ghost related thing which shouldn't be surprising. They created a portal to the paranormal world were they believed ghost lived and were very proud of how it turned out…until they found out that it didn't work. Vlad, my Dad, didn't believe Jack when he said that the machine was defective so he went to check it out himself in hopes of doing what Jack couldn't and showing off to Maddie." I paused and looked up at the titans. "Jack is my Dad's friend and Maddie is the woman my Dad loves who also happened to be jack girlfriend." I say hoping to stop any coming questions. "Understood?" the titans nodded and Lio grunted so I took that as encouragement to continue. " Anyway so Vlad went in expecting to find a loose wire or something but instead there was a power surge throughout the building at the exact moment Vlad stepped in. The portal turned on and did something to his system-"

"The ectoplasmic charges from the machine burned his skin making it easier to enter his body. When his skin was burnt the radioactive particles within the machine as well as the ghost world mixed together and altered his DNA in a strange and alarming way. The change in his structured allowed him to be able to have the ability of a ghost as well as the abilities of a human. Hence creating the half ghost, a very _very_ rare situation. There is said to be only three in the world." Lio says calmly. Everyone at the table looked at the boy, who just seconds ago was practically breathing in alien food, like he was crazy. Lio nodded and dove back into his garfleck.

"How do you know that?" I ask quietly. Back at the house I only told Lio the rushed basics so it was more then a bit surprising that he was suddenly the half ghost extraordinaire.

"I looked it up." He says bluntly.

"Looked it up _where?_" I say disbelief clear in my voice. We haven't had any access to any computer since we got to Jump city. Not unless you count the titans computer. Which I _don't_ since I clearly told him not to touch anything in the titan's house without their permission. I'm pretty sure that Cyborg wouldn't willingly volunteer one of his precious computers just like that. Especially to a kid who just electrified a giant deadly rock because it ate his French fries. Also I highly doubt that there would be any information about half ghosts on the web. Most people don't even know we exist.

Without putting his fork down Lio tapped his temple with his finger. For a moment I'm just as confused as the titans before I remember Lio's whole brain thing.

You mean to tell me that he has internet in there too?!

Before I can list all the things that are wrong and unfair about that I remember the titans. Before I can stop myself my mouth begins to try and cover for Lio.

"Um, so anyway," I say hoping for the titan's attention again. My wish is granted as once again all eyes are focused on me. I know that our secrets are going to be exposed but I don't know how much Lio want to tell of his. I plan to tell everything. Well almost everything. "After Vlad stepped out of the portal he got all the powers and stuff that Lio explained and he was ashamed of it. He didn't tell anybody and tried not to use his powers for a long long time until one day he snapped. The day he snapped was the day Maddie and Jack got married. He was so angry and bitter that he just went crazy. loopy. Luney! For some reason he thought that he would still have a chance with Maddie if he could get her to break up with Jack. So made many attempts to separate them but to no avail. Finally he decided to let Maddie come to him willingly. So to make himself seem more appealing he decided to finally use his ghost powers to make money. However the way he made money was unethical. He chose to become intangible so he could rob banks, invisible to escape the authorities, and fly so that he could shake the police off his trail. He used intangibility to cheat at the lottery once too! Then when he got bored of stealing thing he decided to use some of Jacks old blueprints to make some very useful machines that he would sell for ridiculous prices. At the end of all this he became a millionaire.-"

"Dude! that's totally unfair!" Beast Boy exclaimed from his seat. Io gave him a weak smile.

"No one ever said life was fair Beast Boy" I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. " so being a millionaire and all Vlad was sure that Maddie would choose him that he was completely shocked when he learned that she and Jack had their first child together. He didn't even know she was pregnant! He was so bitter about it that he didn't see the child until he heard that they had another child. By then Maddie wasn't exactly happy with him. However Jack being as naïve as he was was thrilled and showed off his children to Vlad. Vlad wasn't as impressed by the daughter as he was by the son. He felt that the son was meant to do great things and that jack didn't deserve him as a son. So he didn't whatever he could possible to make the boy like him more then his own father. He sent him present and brang him to cool places so that the kid would want him to be his father instead of Jack. He hoped that if the kid liked him more Maddie would 'come to her senses' and be madly in love with him.

However what Vlad didn't expect was that Maddie and jack would try to build another portal. Vlad stole the one that they made in collage thinking that they wouldn't want to make on again but he was obviously wrong. They made the stupid thing again and it once again did not work. They were all sad ands started to mope so their son, Daniel, decided to try in fix it as an anniversary present to them. When he couldn't find anything on the outside he went inside and accidently pressed the 'on' switch. Don't ask me _why_ the put the 'on' switch _inside_ the portal, because I still can't comprehend it. Anyway there son got electrocuted and obtained-what else but-ghost powers! Unlike Vlad though the kid did freak he wasn't ashamed of a thing. He actually kind of liked his powers though he knew he would never be normal again. He wasn't too happy about that but he got over it. And once he did got over it he used his powers for good also unlike Vlad. So in the end the kid became this really awesome super hero that…_almost_ everybody loved. However he didn't let his popularity go to his head and kept his identity a secret. Which is why Vlad didn't know he was a super half ghost when he came to visit with his mom. Anyway they had this big battle and the kid had some heart felt moments with his mom and then they went home leaving Vlad angry and bitter cause the kid didn't like and kinda thought he was crazy. So in his angry and bitter state he made a whole lot of attempts to capture the kid who rejected him. I don't exactly why he wanted the kid to like him so much but then again I wasn't there. So after a while he gave up and decided to make his own ghost powered son with science that cost a whole lot of money that he happened to have since -hey- he was a millionaire! So he started to perform many experiment to make another ghost boy but failed many time until he made something that was almost perfect. It had the wrong gender and still decomposed occasionally like the rest but it could transform and actually looked human. The _experiment," _I spat the word out like it was venomous. I could feel my hands clenching into fists on my lap. "had emotion and stuff like a normal kid but Vlad didn't want a _girl_. He wanted a boy like Jack had so he told his _experiment_ to go fetch some DNA from the boy. His _experiment_ happily did as she was told since her dear father asked her to. She went to the kid's home and earned the trust of his family and did something's that to _this_ _day_ she is still ashamed of- only to find out that her _father _was using her. Despite how much she had loved him, how much she had admired him, he had no problem throwing away a defective experiment. And he planned to. Right after he got Daniel's DNA. In the end the boy saved the day and the experiment girl ran away went into hiding and did everything she could to prove that her _father_ was wrong and that she _wasn't_ defective. That she was worth keeping. That-" I feel a strangely warm hand grasp mine and jump slightly in surprise. When did I bow my head? Hoiw long have I been doing it? Blinking back tears a stare at the hand on my lap that is intertwined with my own. I know it belongs to Lio. Who else could it be? I don't dare look up into his eyes or any of the titan's eyes as I realize what I had just said. All the words and emotions come back to me and I can't help the flood of embarrassment that comes over me. I just told my life story to a bunch of strangers and Lio. I blinked again and sniffed. I had no idea that I was still this bitter about the whole Vlad ordeal. I had no idea that I still cared. Not only did I lie to Lio when I said I was fine but I lied to myself for a whole year. I squeeze my eyes shut in hopes that the tears will go away. My breathing is uneven and labored and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to calm down again. I don't want to cry in front of the titans. I don't want to cry in front of Lio. I should probably just go. I open my mouth to excuse myself but no words come out. What is _wrong _with me? Why-

My thoughts come to a halt as I feel Lio squeeze my hand lightly. i open my eyes and look down at the two hands on my lap and am surprised to see how tightly I am grasping Lio's hand. How long had I been squeezing it? I don't even know how long we've been in this position. When did I start to depend on Lio this much? When did I begin to worry when he wasn't around? Its weird but for some reason I think that it was supposed to be this way. That I was supposed to met Lio and the titans. That this was all going as planned. That makes me feel better. That at least some one out there has a plan that at least someone knows what they're doing.

I take a deep shaky breath and wipe away my tears with my free hand. I haven't cried since…since I left Danny. I look up into the shocked and worried eyes of the titans and smile. I know they don't believe it. I don't even believe it. However I cant just stay in this position forever.

"guess who the experiment girl was?" I ask jokingly. I hate the way that my voice cracks and I hate the way that they look at me. Like they feel sorry for me. I can feel my smile crumble a bit. I don't need anyone's pity. I already pity myself enough.

"Well?" lIo asks. For some reason his voice is steady and strong. Comforting. I look up at him and see that he has stopped eating his garfleck and is now staring at each of the titans in turn.

Robin is the first to break out of his reverie. He looks up at lio in confusion.

"Well what?" he asks quietly.

"Well aren't you going to ask me what my story is? Or are we done? because if we are I kinda want to get some sleep. Or some of those potatoes. Either one works for me." He says smoothly. How does he do that? In even the most awkward situations he is able to speak with calm fluency.

"Um, alright. What's your story Lio?" Robin says hesitantly.

I notice the slightest hint of discomfort on Lio face before it's gone. However that's all it took for me to realize that Lio didn't want to tell his story. He just wanted to save me the discomfort of mine. I make a mental note to pay him back.

"From the beginning?" he asks Robin specifically. Robin nods and Lio leans back in his chair. He balances on the back legs of his chair. " alrighty Robie1" Lio says with a sickeningly sweet smile. Robin scowls and Lio sighs. By the look on his face he seems to be having trouble on where to start. Sighing again Lio runs his free hand through his hair. He had taken his hat off a while back and let is straight nlack locks free. Now at anytime that he was confused or frustrated he would run his fingers through his hair. What amused me was the normality of the action. It almost made LIo seem like a normal teenager despite the fact that I knew he was anything but. Still…it was fun to imagine that the both of us were just normal teenagers. Fun but unrealistic. " alright1" Lio says with a nod as if he just made a very important decision. " have any of you heard of Phoenix corporations?"

The titans nodded "yeah they sell shoes and shirts and stuff right?" Beast Boy said with a frown.

"And hoodies and jeans and key chains and wallets. Well, just about everything but food and electronics. No…wait they sell phones. Well you get the picture they sell stuff and phones. Are we all following?" Lio asks looking to the titans. They all nod but Raven.

"What does this have to do with your story?" Raven asked slightly annoyed. I held my breath and looked to Lio. However he seemed perfectly calm.

"A lot." Lio said bluntly before returning to his story. He stared at Raven for a couple of seconds. Not long enough to be gawking but long enough to make her feel uncomfortable. "Anyway, has anyone ever heard of the PW experiment?"

"Yeah." Cyborg said. The titans looked at him in confusion. " the Perfect Weapon experiment. It started in like 1960 to protect the world from each other. They took young children and performed experiments on them so they would not only be the perfect weapon but also the perfect soldier. However in 1980 the government squashed it because it was inhuman. But what does that have to do with _you_?"

Lio pursed his lips and continued to lean back in his chair. "Let's just say, for argument purposes, that they didn't squash the experiment." Lio paused for a moment and watched as looks of horror washed over the titans. "Yeah." Lio said with a bitter chuckle. "My childhood wasn't exactly picture perfect. What you call Phoenix corporations I call the institution. Phonix clothing is just a cover for illegal PW experiments that just happens to bring in funding. How convenient. Anyway these crazy scientist go all over the world and steal children from hospitals or orphanages or something and bring them back to institutions that are scattered all over the world. Then as soon as they get there they mark them. Either by some sort of unique symbol or a number." Lio lifted the sleeve of his T-shirt a bit to show the titans the number on it. "I'm 017. I gave them a bit of trouble when they tried to put it on so it's upside down, but it still gets the point across." The titans stare openly at Lio's tattoo that most assumed was just for style. "Most kids at the institution were taken at a young age. Like two or four. Hardly any were new born. I was one of the few that were raised only and completely in the living hell that is the institution. Which is why no one really talked to me. The other reason no one ever talked to me was because I never really talked to anyone else. Honestly I'm pretty sure half the kids there were scared of me. They had reason to be. I never spoke I never smiled and I definitely never _cried_. Unlike the other kids I had no idea what I was missing. No idea what I could have. However the kids didn't understand that. They thought that I was cold hearted or cruel. Or both. Anyway on March 31st year 2000 the white coats decided to perform the experiment that changed my life. The experiment that would make the Perfect Weapon see through walls. It didn't work. All it did was make me blind." The titans gasped and Lio looked at them in confusion. "What? You thought I wore these glasses for style of something?"

"Well…_yes_." Starfire says as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"But dude," Beast Boy says in confusion. "You don't _act_ blind."

"Which brings me to the second part of my story." Lio says " shall I continue." The titans nod hesitantly. "Alright then. So after I became the institution decided that I was pretty much useless so they did all sorts of excitements on me. Most of them that I have the scars to prove. Then they decided to perform a particularly risky experiment on me. One that is supposed to increase brain capacity. It took a long time so when they finished they expected amazing results only to find out that the experiment failed. However they thought it was cool that I was still alive after they rummaged through my brain and decided to keep me. What they didn't know was that the experiment did in fact work but it just took a while to kick in. anyway I woke up in the middle of the night and I could see again. Well not really see but I could see telepathically. Not only that but I discovered all sorts of strange powers. For instance I found out that I could read minds, hypnotize, and cause brain damage all just by making eye contact!" the titans flinched and Lio laughed "and that is why I have the glasses. So after years of planning I got out of the institution with the help of my powers and met Dani. Then we hopped on a train and accidently ended up here! And you know the rest. That's my story in a nutshell. Any question?" Lio asked as he rocked in his chair.

"What kind of people would do that to children?!" Robin asked as he slamme his fist on the table. Everyone but Lio jumped in surprise. I looked to see Robin looking rather angry. I was angry at first as well. I was angrier then Lio was. Actually the more I think about it I was being angry _for_ Lio since he didn't seem that angry himself. That was probably what Robin was doing. Being angry _for_ Lio.

"Well Robie that's a rather easy question."Lio says as he continues to rock in his chair.

"What?" Robin asks in confusion. I look at Lio as well a bit confused myself.

"You want to know who owns Phoenix, right? Whose in charge of the PW project?" Lio asks calmly.

"Yeah…" Robin says obviously as confused as I am.

"Well that's easy, the owner of Phoenix corporations and the head scientist of PW project" Lio says as he continues to rock back and forth. "Is my father."

The silence in the room is thick and heavy and I can't even begin to compute the information I just heard. I don't even have the energy to gasp. All I can do is stare at Lio. He wont look at me but he doesn't seem to be the least bit upset.

All those horrible things Lio had described. All those painful days and experiments. Like the time he told me that they poured acid on his skin just to see if it would heal or the time that they tried to see if he could re-grow limbs. Of course to test that they had to cut _off_ limbs. All that was done by his _father_. And I thought my Dad was bad.

"Wh…at?" I say struggling to get the words out. I want to console him. Top make him feel better though he doesn't seem to be hurting. However my mouth is once again the first to react. "You didn't tell me that!"

Lio looked at me for a moment and blinked. His expression was completely blank but somehow I can almost feel his confusion. "You never asked." He says bluntly.

"So?! That doesn't mean that you can just leave out something this big!" stop talking Dani. Just stop talking.

"It's not that important, Dani." Lio said with a shrug.

"What do you mean 'it's not that important Dani'!!? Your _father_ let crazy scientist torture you for the first _fourteen_ _years_ of your life! Not only that but he was head crazy scientist! that's pretty darned important if you ask me!" why doesn't my mouth listen to my brain. Why can't I have an obedient mouth like everyone else?

"He's only my father biologically." Lio says with another shrug. "Plus I've never met him. I only know he's my father because I heard a white coat thinking about it whole he was experimenting on me-"

"They aren't even paying attention when they're performing surgery of whatever on you?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief. Lio shrugged for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Hey I consider myself lucky. I heard about this guy- 027 I think- who had a white coat lose his watch inside his head. I don't know how it's possible and it could very well be a rumor but I heard that to this day the kid still beeps at two o'clock." Lio winced slightly. "Poor guy didn't even know why he was beeping until half a year later. By then there was like, a zero percent chance of the white coat's taking it out. Anyway I honesty don't care about the whole Dad thing."

"_How_ can you _not_ care?" I ask slowly finally giving up on trying to control my mouth.

"I found out that I had a father when I was eight. By then I was comfortable with thinking that I was abandoned on a road somewhere. Knowing that I actually did have a father didn't feel as great as I thought it would. Knowing he was the reason for all my problems didn't make me feel betrayed at all. I felt nothing at all. I guess that might be surprising to you but the man was a stranger to me. A stranger who had no problem donating his child to science. Boring~" Lio said with yet another shrug. Then for some weird reason he smiled. "What did interest me however was my mother. Laura Anne Stuart." Lio said letting the name roll of his tongue. "Isn't that a wonderful name? Nice. Normal. Motherly. From what I read from people's minds she wasn't as willing to give me up as my father. She resisted and fought and really wanted to keep me. I also learned that she was really caring and nice. And funny too! I heard that they all thought that she would be the perfect mother. Everybody loved her! But when they took me away they say that she went crazy. Like really crazy. Like _stray jacket _crazy. Anyway my father didn't want to sand her to one of those crazy homes so he put her in his attic. He remodeled the attic so she couldn't get out or hurt herself or anything and only visited her when absolutely necessary. They say he made my life as miserable as possible because I took her away from him. That he hated me for it." Lio paused and stared at the table. "you know? I don't really care about my father and stuff. Though I could probably kill the white coats and wanted to for a long time, I decided that they weren't worth it. Nothing from my past is really that important anymore. But…but if anything…just once," Lio looked up to me with a smile. "I kinda want to meet me Mom."

Lio smile slowly turned to a look of confusion as he stared at me.

In the past three days my life did a complete 180. first I tried to kill a crazy guy that broke into my house, then I became friends with that guy, I got angry for that guy, then I got angry at that guy, I laughed with that guy, and got worried over him, I got comforted by him and am now having trouble imagining life without him. And now at 10 o'clock at night I was crying for that guy. How could one person make _everything_ change?

* * *

i couldn't help but mentally scold myself as I watch Dani cry in a confused Lio's arms. They both seemed to be in their own world or something, completely forgetting the rest of us were there.

I look around and am not surprised to see Starfire weeping as well. She always was sensitive. What did surprise me was that even Robin was teary eyed. Beast Boy and Cyborg too.

Lio and I were the only ones with dry eyes. I stare at him for a moment and still can't understand why he didn't get mad at me. Or at least irritated. Despite the fact that I didn't know his story I still snapped at him.

_What exactly does that have to do with your story?" I asked feeling annoyed. I was tired of Lio beating around the bush and strange answers. I was tired of being confused by the simples' thing he said. I wanted answers! __**Now!**_

_Despite my anger and bitterness Lio did not react in the slightest. He just stared at me as if he was…confused. As if __**he **__was trying to figure __**me**__ out._

_I saw a flash of something in his eyes before he turned away. A weird mixed emotion that I couldn't figure out. However from some strange reason I felt like Lio knew something I didn't._

I stare hard at him and, as if I had physically called out his name, he looks up. He stares back at me and my eyes narrow slightly. What is he thinking? Why can't I hear what he's thinking? Why?! It's driving me crazy! It's not fair! He can read me like an open book but I can't even begin to understand him! It's not fair!

A small part of my tries to calm my anger (probably wisdom) but it is much to later for that. I am angry at both myself and Lio. I am angry at Lio for not being mad at me or anyone else and I'm angry at myself for what I said to Lio. Both reasons are fighting furiously for dominance in my mind, until finally anger for Lio wins. I stare at him and try to keep the angry growl in my throat at bay.

He regards me curiously and I once again look into his eyes. Once again I get an intense headache but refuse to back down. My anger makes me stronger and is fuelling my powers but Lio doesn't even seem to be trying. I can practically feel at as my emotions begin to boil over the imaginary lid in my head. Then it explodes.

I stay silent waiting for the explosion of a light bulb or for something to set fire. I can't believe I let the annoying guy get the better of me. I don't even know why I think he's os annoying in the first place. It's half because of the way he speaks to me. Like he knows everything about and has for years. And its half because of what he says. Impossible words that make me think for more then I should have to. I glare at him again before I notice something.

Everything in the room is still in tact.

What the-?!

My thoughts are interrupted by Lio's small smile. That slow smile turns into a full out grin. A grin that is irritatingly victorious and cocky.

I look around me at the titans but they are to caught up in their thoughts to notice Lio. dani's silent crying seemed to stop but she still rests comfortably in Lio's arms. I sit there frustrated as another battle goes through my head.

Ruin the silence and potentially embarrass myself or find out why the idiot has that stupid smirk on his face. You can guess which one won.

"_What?!"_ I ask in frustration. Everybody instantly jumps about a meter up in surprise. Well, except Lio. Lio's grin grows and he shrugs nonchalantly.

"nothing." He says as he absent mindedly strokes a blushing Dani's hair. I don't even think he realizes he's doing it. I glare at him a moment before I speak again.

"What do you mean nothing? What did you do?" I ask angrily. Lio's smile grows again and his hand stops moving.

"What make you think I did something?" he asks calmly. My eyes narrow at him dangerously but he once again doesn't notice it. Or chooses to ignore it. Either way it bugs the heck out of me.

"_Nothing exploded._" I say through clenched teeth.

"Huh." Lio says cocking his head to the side a bit. " I wonder why that is?"

" Lio!" I growl through clenched teeth. As weird as it seems I think this is the first time I ever regarded him by name. His name felt strangely comfortable on my time like I was going to say it many more times to come.

" alright, alright1" Lio said weith a chuckle. " I looked through your head a bit."

" you _what_?" I ask in horror. If there was anyone who I would hate to rummage through my mind…it would be Beast Boy. But since Beast Boy already _did that_ Lio was a solid second.

" only a little bit." Lio said holding up his thumb and forefinger and putting almost no space between them. " and I swear I didn't look at a thing!"

"Then why did you look in the first place?" I ask suspiciously my anger reluctantly cooling.

"Because you mind is interesting Raven!" Lio said with a smile. "Both you and Dani" Lio said patting Dani's head. "Like nothing I ever saw before. Well, to be honest I haven't seen that much but I'm pretty sure I'll never see something like you again. Anyway when you were staring at me I got I peek in your head and uncrossed your wires. Simple as that." Lio said with a shrug.

"What do you mean you uncrossed my wires? What wires?" I ask worriedly. If Lio did something weird to my brain so help me god…

"Calm down, Raven." Lio says with a smile. "I only said 'wires' for lack of better words. Well, how do I explain it…?" Lio said running his fingers through his hair. "Um, okay. So in your head there is a whole bunch of wires. Your power wire, your emotion wire, your resistance wire, your offense wire and defense wire and a whole bunch of other wires. However two of your wires in particular were crossed with each other. Your emotion wire and power wire were complicatedly intertwined. So I went in there and untangled them."

It was silent for a moment as I took in his words.

"That's it?" I ask in disbelief. Lio looks at me in confusion. He obviously stopped paying attention.

"What's it?" he asks his eye brows furrowed.

"So my powers wont go crazy anytime I'm angry, or sad, or happy, or-or anything?!" I ask my voice escalating with each word. Yet the world around me is still in tact.

Lio shrugged "probably."

"You mean to tell me," I said my voice shaking. It wasn't shaking from sadness or joy or _gratitude_. It was shaking because of the immense anger that over came me. "That for the first fourteen years of my life I meditated, drank tea that probably taste like pee, and read thousands-no millions of books all for _nothing_! All because my _wires_ were crossed1" I hissed.

Lio shrugged again and gave me the same answer as before. " probably."

With that I let out a frustrated shriek that I had been waiting to let out ever since I met this guy. I stormed out of the room steaming dangerously.

" I going to bed!" I yelled as I walked out. I stopped at the enjtrance and looked back to the stunned faces in the room. "And nobody-_nobody!_- better wake me. You have been warned!" and with that I stomp to my room.

* * *

"Wow," Lio says. His face looking slightly surprised. Slowly a grin spreads on his face. "Who knew Raven was so…emotional."

* * *

High over jump city a glowing green circle opened from out of no where. Out of the circle came a tall beauty with literally flaming red hair and a very curvy figure. She stood in mid air with her hands on her hips smirking down at the unsuspecting city beneath her. her smile turned to a grin when she caught the scent of both the halfa girl and her very attractive male friend. She breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Oh he smells so…_delicious._" Rina said with a giggle.

Almost as soon as she spoke a considerably smaller girl with short black hair and a extremely large club came out of the green circle.

"Hmmm…" was the only answer that Lysa reaper gave back. She began to swing her large club over her head by the thick red string attached to its end. Lysa sighed and rested her club on her thin shoulder. The girl could be no older then twelve yet she was swinging a club twice her size "sister I think that your just perverted." She said in monotone.

"Hmmm…" Rina said as she pretended to think about it then giggled. "Your probably right! but I can't help it! Humans are just so _cute_! Especially human _men_! Especially _young_ human men. Specifically thirteen and up. But I prefer fourteen. Or fifteen. Hey, I'm not picky! Bring 'em on!" seventeen year old Rina said with a smile.

Lysa sighed and shook her head. She had no idea how her stupid, hyper, perverted sister managed to be born first.

"Oh! Look!" Rina said pointing to the surface. "It's a human boy! Oh he is so adorable! Look at his littleness! He seems to be bringing something to people. Lysa what does that box say in human?" Rina demanded. Lysa sighed.

"You mean English…" she had given up on having an admirable sister a long time ago but she still hoped to have a _mature_ one. "It says 'Luigi's pizza fresher then fresh.'"

"What's pizza? And who's Luigi?" Rina asked with confusion.

"I'm guessing that Luigi's a company and that pizza is some type of product. By what I smell pizza may be food." Lysa said.

"Aw! My cute little human boy is delivering pizza to hungry humans! He's so kind!" Rina says.

Sighing Lysa closes her eyes.

"Look it's late. So why don't we kill the Deathworm's tomorrow and get some rest. Okay Rina? Rina?" Lysa opened her eyes to see her sister flying towards the surface.

"Little human boy! How do you feel about older women!?" Rina yelled during her decent. Lysa grabbed the back of her older sister's tight shirt by the collar and pulled back. Her sister gagged as she was forcibly pulled back by her 'baby sister'

"You're hopeless." Lysa said still pulling her sister by the back of her collar. With that that and Rina's cries to the unknowing human boy the reaper sisters disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**Um, what **_**interesting**_** villains we have here. How will this story go with the crazy reaper sisters? How will Rae-Rae react to being able to use her emotions freely? Will Dani ever let go of Lio? When will Mr. Phantom be coming in? I, sadly, don't have the answer to even one of those questions. Hey, don't look at me! I'm just the author.**

**What can you push without getting pushed back or arrested? Buttons! Well unless you're pushing a police officers buttons. Then my advice to you is to run.**

**Keep safe, Stay cool, and Peace out!**

**-CRAZY**


	8. Chapter 8: Strange

**Yo yo yo people! I'm really really REALLY sorry about not updating for this ridiculase amount of time. If you looked on my profile you would have heard I had an extreme case of writers block and that this chapter was written by sheer will-power. I literally just wrote a paragraph a day and this popped up! I have no promises for when the next chapter will be and honestly haven't even started yet.**

**Anyways a few days ago I was remembering the days before I had a account and I remembered that I always got so excited when an author allowed anonymous reviews because that meant I could leave something! So I now allow anonymous reviews. However I really really don't want any hate mail because that would just make me very depressed. : (**

**Last but definitely not least ****PinkPanther123! The reaper sisters are not ghost and are half reapers because they have to pass their father's (the grim reaper himself) test to become full reapers. What is the test? You have to read on to find out! Also I would like to thank you for reviewing EVERY chapter! You are honestly incredibly awesome!**

**i'm really sorry if there's spelling mistakes or typos! i couldn't get this to my Beta! again really sorry and i would be totally fine if you pointed out mistakes! i would actually be grateful!**

**And I think that's it…**

**Oh! But I just have a little tid-bit of info!**

**Did you know that in the teen titans comic Starfire's real name is Koriand'r?( Kory for short) or that she and Robin have a kid named ****Mar'i Grayson (Grayson is Robin's last name apparently.)? Lol I read too much Wikipedia. **

**And of course the annoying disclaimer!**

**If I was the richest girl on earth, had seven cars, a pool filled with jello, and had a director make this story into a really awesome movie I still wouldn't own Teen Titans of Danny Phantom. Why? Because with the way I spend I'd be bankrupt by Monday. It's sad but it's true…**

**READ ON! **

**Raven's POV**

For the first time in my life I went to bed with a headache that even the strongest teas couldn't cure. It made my head throb and my throat hurt. It made me feel all kinds of dizzy and like I was walking on air. It was unlike anything I ever felt before.

I blame Lio.

When I woke up things weren't much better. The throbbing was still going strong and my throat was dry. _My dizziness is gone though_. I thought as I stood up. Suddenly I felt as if someone had just physically sucked the oxygen out of the air. I swayed slightly and held onto the bed post for support. That did me almost no good, as I feel back on the bed. Sighing I closed my eyes. _Correction. My dizziness was gone until I stood up. Great._

I opened my eyes and glared at the ceiling. I blame Lio.

Ever since that guy 'uncrossed my wires' my bodies been going haywire. First I'm hot for no reason and then I'm cold. Then I'm hot and then I'm _cold_. It is so frustrating to have emotions! Why does everyone want them if there so annoying!

Ever since my emotions have been let loose they have been doing all sorts of things. Each of them wanted to test out Lio's theory and see what would happen if they put a certain emotion on maximum power. So to put it simply: I will be experiencing extreme mood swings in the next 24 hours, give or take.

Yippee…

**Lio's POV**

I slowly walk down the dimly lit hallway in titans tower with the now familiar feeling I'm being watched. I can feel my eye twitch in frustration as I once again survey the room in my head. Then the tower. Then the shore and water around the tower. There is no one inside or outside the titan tower watching me. And it can't be raven since she is currently getting uses to her new emotions.

I feel a slight prickle on the left side of my neck and my body tenses. Slowly I turn towards the uncomfortable prickling and sure enough find something staring at me with large beady eyes.

What looks to be a large red beetle is staring at me with large glassy eyes. I quickly search my memories of learning sessions with the scientist to remember what a beetle looks like. My suspicions are confirmed as I remember the exact image of he common beetle. My eyes narrow as I take a step near the strangely colored insect.

"You're a bit big for a beetle aren't you?" I say more to myself then to the bug itself. The beetles bug red eye lids blinked down on its beady black eyes. Its large head (which about the size of m hand) tilted to the side as if it was processing this information.

Suddenly it opened its jaws, looking more like a snake then a beetle, and hissed as it lunged in my direction.

Twisting to the side at the very last moment possible I managed to dodge it but not before one of its fangs sliced the side of my ear as well as some of my hair. I stood there, stunned, as I reached up to my _bleeding_ ear. My cuts never stayed open long enough to bleed. They always closed up seconds after they opened leaving nothing but slightly pink flesh in its wake. I swallowed hard as I stared the large beetle straight in the eyes. I could almost hear the thing laughing at me as it once again cocked its head. Processing. Getting ready to attack. This was not good.

Furrowing my eyebrows in focus I stared the beetle down. This time I was the one to suddenly attack as I slammed my fist straight into the insect glossy back. A loud squelching sound was made as the beetle oozed red liquid from under my fist. However I didn't have time to celebrate my victory as the red liquid rippled from under my fist and gathered back to the red body of the beetle. Almost immediately I felt something jab into my hand and slice through skin. I ground my teeth together as I continued to punch the beetle and it continued to spontaneously rejuvenate and bite my already bleeding hand. As I felt my hand begin to become even number each time it was bitten I finally flinched, which was enough for the beetle to scurry across the wall and down the hall of titan tower. I cursed before running frantically down the hall after it.

That thing would be nothing but trouble.

**Dani's POV**

I continue to walk down the stairs slowly, not really paying attention, so I shouldn't be surprised when I trip. But I let out a sharp cry anyway. I grab the railing to stop myself from tumbling down the stairs, but twist my ankle the wrong way in the process. I hiss in pain as I try to get up but sit down instead. As I stay sitting of the steps of the only stair case in titan's tower I lay my head against the wall lightly. I breathe out slowly and close my eyes. I am so tired. I didn't get any sleep last night. Well I did. However it was only for about half an hour. And it wasn't even in my bed. I can feel my face heat up at the memory.

_**Slowly I drift out of a perfect dream. Danny was there. Being all heroic and saving me from some monster I can't remember. When he saved me he asked me to come live with him and his family. I told him I didn't want to impose but all his said was 'nonsense Dani! You're like my sister now'! I smile and run to Danny but before I get there I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist, holding me back. I am about to protest when I see the face of my captor. Lio stands there with his chin jutting out with pride and confidence. 'No way Phantom. If you want Dani you'll have to take her by force' he said with his all too familiar smirk. I can feel the tension build up between the two of them but keep my mouth shut. Is it wrong to feel happy about this situation?**_

_And that's when I wake up. Wonderful. _

_I blink groggily around the room only to see that it is empty. The titans are gone and the table has been wiped down and cleared. I can't believe I slept through that. I'm usually a heavy sleeper but this is ridiculous. I blink down at the soft blanket over my body. Must have missed that too._

_I rub my eyes and lean back into…what? I turn sharply to see none other than Lio, who is staring at me with a slightly curios gaze. I can feel my jaw drop as I stare blankly at Lio. Despite the fact I'm not fully awake my mouth starts to ask one of the many questions in my mind._

"_What are you doing here?" I ask in barely and whisper. Lio only stares at me for a moment before tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I hold my breath at his hand's brief contact with my cheek. _

"_You can sleep through anything can't you? It's amazing really." He says as he fixes the blanket that was falling off my shoulder. I swallow hard as I look up into his dark glasses. He stares at me for a moment before a smirk begins to tug on the corners of his lips. "Hey, did you know you talk in you sleep?"_

_Instead of an answer all that leaves my mouth is a small incomprehensible squeak. My face heats up and before I know what I'm doing I push Lio away. Suddenly Lio isn't beside me any more and is sprawled on the floor instead looking like he was in slight pain. I don't have time to regret pushing him as my feet stand up and leave the room on their own accord._

I hide my face in my hands despite knowing that no one could see it. Lio probably hates me. He didn't Tele-mail me last night to ask why I pushed him or even try anything this morning.

I massage my ankle slowly as I think. _Maybe I should talk to him? Apologize for pushing him even though he can heal himself…_

Once again I sigh before leaning back on the steps behind me. Exactly how am I going to face him after I slept on him then pushed him then _ran away_. I frown at the ceiling, taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of my nose to calm the coming headache.

This is going to be a long day.

**The all knowing voice's POV**

Lio ran down the hallway adrenaline pumping through his veins. All he had to follow was the thin trail of red liquid the beetle was leaving behind.

He took swift and careful steps hoping not to wake anyone in his chase. He grinned as he caught a glimpse of the beetle as it rounded a corner.

Suddenly the door to the left of him slid open revealing a giggling Starfire and a grinning Robin. Their faces fell when the saw Lio.

"Lio!" Robin said nervously. "We were- just- um- wait. Lio you're bleeding! What happened?"

Lio's eyes widened as he saw the beetle stop and turn around at the sound of Robin's voice. It scurried along the wall stopping when it was at the side of Robin's head. Lio's eyes flitted between the unsuspecting Robin and the vicious beetle to his right. _How could Robin not see the blood red beetle that was twice the size of his head? _Lio wondered but the thought was pushed out of his head as the beetle cocked its head to the side, ready to strike.

"Friend Lio is something wrong?" Starfire asked with concern. Lio didn't answer her.

"Lio?" Robin said slowly. He waved his hand in front of Lio's face but Lio's eyes were set straight to the left of him.

Lio eyes stayed focused of the beetle. He watched in horror as the beetle opened its jaws so wide that two large watermelons could fit in it with ease. He remembered the numbness he received from the beetle bite and then that Robin was _completely_ human. He didn't want to think about what that bite could do to Robin's skull let alone his brain tissue.

With inhuman speed Lio punched the beetle with all the strength he could muster in his slowly numbing arm. Fortunately that was more than enough strength to make the bug ooze the familiar red liquid. Unfortunately the he punched a hole through the wall that the beetle quickly escaped into. Lio cursed and stood silently, with his arm still in the large hole in the wall.

"What in the-?"Robin swallowed hard as he stared at Lio outstretched fist that had narrowly missed his head.

Lio glared at him his voice and his stare full of cold distance. "_Shut up._"

Both Starfire and Robin were shocked as they stared at the now strangely frightening Lio as he stood in absolute silence. He stayed that way for so long that Robin had decided that Lio probably had forgotten why he had come here in the first place. He then proceeded to question him about his actions but before he could even open his mouth Lio sprang to life launching himself at Starfire but missing, kicking a hole in the wall directly above her head. He cursed and shook his foot as if trying to remove something from it.

He then furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the ceiling. His eyes trailed down the ceiling and without a word he began to sprint in that direction.

Both Robin and Starfire stood completely still to Lio was out of sight then let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. They then gave each other worried glances which both had a subdued undertone of fear.

**All knowing POV**

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat quietly in the kitchen both eating a bowl of cheerios despite the fact that both of them hated cheerios with passion. However they were both eating it with extreme gusto, cereal flying everywhere and milk slopping out of the bowls.

"I will beat you!" Beast boy said loudly through a mouthful of cereal and milk.

"Yeah right!" Cyborg said before swallowing loudly. Neither of them knew how this had started or why they were competing. They just knew they didn't want the other to win.

"Wait!" beast boy said suddenly making Cyborg stop mid-slurp. Beast Boy grinned evilly before walking to the fridge. "Let's make this interesting." He said as he grabbed a large carton of orange juice. Cyborg looked confused until Beast Boy poured the orange juice slowly into his bowl. Cyborg's jaw dropped and he looked at Beast Boy with disbelief.

"Dude that's nasty..." Cyborg said after a moment of silence. Beast Boy shrugged. Suddenly a wide grin spread on Cyborg's face. "I like it!"

Soon they were pouring, dumping, and plopping random things into each others cereal until both breakfasts vaguely resembled one of Starfire's meals. They only stopped when Beast boy got some pickle juice in his (extra pickle of course) and Cyborg's was sporting some rather chunky guacamole. Not to mention the sight of the intense amount of food covering the counter, table and floor. They stared at each others meals and then their own before acknowledging each other.

"Dude," Beast Boy said quietly. "I am _not_ eating that."

"You read my mind buddy." Cyborg said giving Beast Boy a pat on the shoulder. "Now let's play some video games before Robin comes and makes us clean this up."

"agreed." said Beast Boy. With one last look at their bowls the two silently began to leave the room.

However they literally only got one foot out the door when Lio barged in. he was slightly out of breath and had that crazy look in his eyes as he look cautiously around the room. A steady trail of blood was falling from his right ear down to his neck but Lio didn't seem to notice it. He also didn't notice that his hand was turning a dull shade of red that darkened and spread as the seconds went by.

"Uh," Cyborg said a little taken aback by Lio's appearance. "Morning…"

Lio didn't acknowledge Cyborg's greeting as he looked frantically around the room. After about five minutes he let out a frustrated sigh. He turned to the two of them as he started for the sink.

"Dude what happened to you…" Beast Boy said cautiously.

"Nothing" Lio said quickly. He began to run his swollen and injured hand under cold water. He cringes at first but then his whole body relaxes. He breathes evenly through his nose before turning to face 2/5 of the famous Teen Titans. "_Why_ are you staring at me?"

"Dude you have blood pouring out of your ear and a hand that looks like it's seriously infected. Is it wrong to be worried?" Beast Boy said, not taking his eyes off Lio's hand.

Lio's body relaxed once again and his expression soften. " you guys are worried about me?" he asked looking a bit guilty.

"Well, _yeah._" Cyborg said as if it was obvious.

Lio sighed as he took his hand out of the water. As soon as he did he winced in pain but ground his teeth before Beast Boy or Cyborg could notice. "It's fine. It's just this thing the scientist experimented on me. It's supposed to make my skin look healthier."

"Dude that _does not_ look healthy." Beast Boy observed. Lio shrugged.

"It's just started." He said as he dried his hand on a near by towel.

As Beast Boy and Cyborg wondered what that meant exactly, Lio's attention was turned towards the table.

"What are those?" he asked curiously. He continued to dry his hands as he walked over to the table where BB and Cyborg's creations sat.

"Uh those…those are-"Beast Boy stuttered uselessly. He looked to Cyborg for help but Cyborg merely shrugged. Beast Boy took a deep breath and-"Cy made me do it!"

"I did _not_!" Cyborg said looking panicked. "It was _your_ idea"

"Yeah but you're the oldest! Shouldn't you have lectured me or something?" Beast Boy asked pointedly. Cyborg snorted in distain.

"Just because I'm _old_ doesn't mean I'm _mature_" he said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Guys!" Lio said suddenly before Beast Boy could retort. "Look I don't care where it came from! The question is," Lio said as he circled the table curiously. "Is it edible?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances.

"Define edible…" Cyborg said slowly as he stared at his guacamole filled cheerios.

"Simple. Can I eat it?" Lio said as he dropped the towel and lifted Beast Boy's bowl.

"Uh, I guess?" Beast Boy said it more like a question then a statement.

"What BB's trying to say is that this bowls are filled with ingredients that normally wouldn't be eaten together" Cyborg said quickly.

"Hey you can't judge it till you try it." Lio said as he lifted the bowl to his lip. He paused before getting a mischievous glint in his eye. "Okay how about this. If I can eat both these bowls without gagging or throwing up you guys owe me a favor?"

"Uh, sure dude but this stuff has got to be a lot worse the Starfire's dinners. What's in it for us?" Beast Boy asked as he was suddenly all business.

"I'll eat any of Starfire's meals or snacks that don't taste right to you." Lio said confidently. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances. Though Starfire's last diner was okay you could never know what the future would bring when it came to that girl.

"Deal." They said in unison as the both reached out to take his hand. Grinning, Lio shook both of their hands with his uninjured one. Once again he began to tip the bowl to his lips and once again stopped mid-way.

"Wait a minute…" Lio said as he looked at BB and Cy over the rim of the bowl. "This doesn't have cow in it does it?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg silently shook their heads and Lio seemed happy with it. He tipped the bowl and drank it with loud gulps. Cyborg and Beast Boy had to struggle to keep down the little cereal they _did_ eat as the watched.

Lio licked his lips when he finished and grinned proudly at the two of them.

"H-how is it?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Oh, it tasted horrible!" Lio said with shrug. "But then again, I've had worse."

"Oh." Cyborg said looking a little bit disappointed. Lio nods slowly and grins once again.

"Well what are you waiting for? Pass me the other one! He said as he slammed the empty bowl on the table.

Beast Boy quickly passed Lio Cyborg's bowl and Lio just as quickly drank it, without even flinching. Lio swiftly licked some mustard off the top of his lip before becoming serious.

"Ok here's the favor." He said as he put the bowl down. "I am going out. You two are going to cover for me when Dani asks where I am. I don't care what excuse you use as long as it's possible for me to be back before diner. So don't go telling her I went to Mexico, alright?" Beast Boy and Cyborg stood in a silence that seemed to echo through all of titan's tower. Cyborg was the first to speak

"Why don't you want Dani to know where you're going?" he asked in confusion.

"Because knowing her, she'll want to come and I can't afford for her to be there when I do what I'm going to do." Lio said vaguely. Memories of Starfire and Robin's slightly frightened faces flashed through his mind but he quickly pushed them out.

"You wanna tell us where you're going?" Beast Boy asked feebly.

"No." Lio said bluntly as he began to leave the room. He stopped at the door however and turned to Cyborg." What's the quickest way out of here?"

" Robin's motorcycle but-" Cyborg didn't get to finish his sentence as Lio left the room shouting a calm 'thanks' over his shoulder

**Raven's POV**

Ugh.

That was all I had said all morning. Other then the occasional 'whoa' from dizziness and 'shut up!' to my emotions, I was practically a mute. Those guys were going crazy in my head! luckily for me they hadn't tried to make me do anything yet but somehow I knew that it was only a matter of time. That thought did nothing for my mood, which was getting worse by the second.

I'm going to kill Lio.

I walked down the hall at the slow pace. There was no where I wanted to go anyway. My pace began to slow with each step I took and it wasn't long before I was hardly moving at all. Without thinking I let my mind wander and that was all it took for one of my many emotions to take over. Suddenly I started giggling uncontrollably and then the giggling turned into stomach cramping laughter. Soon I was rolling on the floor laughing about who knows what. It was becoming harder to breathe the longer I laughed. I wasn't used to laughing this hard and I knew if I didn't stop soon I'd probably cough up a lung. My vision was blurred with tears from laughing so hard and the cramps were steadily getting more painful.

"Raven?" a familiar voice asked from a direction I couldn't put my finger on. I managed to rub some tears from my eyes long enough to see Dani looking worriedly at me from her position on the east stair case. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head with difficulty and Dani quickly began to limp to my side. She knelt down beside and sat there for a moment not knowing what to do. I slowly began to hyperventilate and began to make frantic hand movements to speed up her though process. I could practically see the light bulb light over her head when she finally thought of an idea.

"Raven! Raven look over here!" I looked over to her and she quickly put on a straight face. "What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, and has a bed but never sleeps?"

I stood completely still and blinked in confusion. Once. Twice.

"Wh-what?" I said cleverly. Dani sighed in relief and fell back onto the floor.

"Good. You stopped laughing." She said as she let out a breathy laugh of relief. I raise an eyebrow as I notice she's right. I stopped laughing so abruptly that I didn't even notice.

"I guess I did." I said slowly as I sat up into sitting position. Dani chuckled and then sat up, looking at me with burning curiosity.

"What made you laugh like that anyway?" Dani asked with a slight cock of her head.

"The pure humor of the situation Lio has put me in." I said bitterly as I got to my feet. Dani flinched slightly then looked guilty.

"Sorry about that. I can give him another kick to the head if you want?" she offered sincerely. I shake my head with a sigh.

"What's the point? He has the incredibly irritating ability to bounce back more annoying then ever." I offer her my hand and she hesitates slightly before taking it. Dani stands with a great amount of difficult wincing every time she puts even the slightest amount of pressure on her left foot.

I regard her injured foot with prodding eyes and furrowed eyebrows, with a sigh Dani explains herself.

"I fell down the stairs." She said with a shrug. I roll my eyes as I wrap her arm around my shoulders to steady her.

"And here I thought you were more graceful than that." I said as we made are way slowly down the hall.

"So did I." Dani said with a chuckle. I allow myself a small smile at the relaxing sound of her laughter.

"I can understand the connection you have with Lio now." I said without thinking and instantly regret it when Dani regards me with that _ever curious_ gaze. Explaining myself all the time was tiring.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean how you guys got close after the 24 hours you were with each other. You both have a way to make an impression on someone no matter what you do. Which made it easy for the two of you to slip into each others lives. Plus you have this weird ability to make people want to smile. Or at least loosen up a bit." I said with a shrug. Dani beamed with pride as we continued to walk down the hallway. Her grin was so wide and bright that I couldn't help but ask. "What?"

"I think you just complimented me." Dani said with a curt nod. "No wait, I'm _sure_ you just complimented me."

For some reason I felt I had to defend my actions.

"Not really. I'm just saying." I said with another shrug. Dani gave me an annoyingly knowing grin.

"Sure Raven." She said with that annoying tone in her voice. With a sigh I let it go. We walked down the hall in comfortable silence for a while before something occurred to me.

"Dani?" I asked quietly

"Yeah?" she said as she starred absently ahead of us.

"What is the answer? To the riddle I mean."

She turned to me blushing slightly and quickly looked to the floor.

"I was honestly hoping you could tell me." was her quiet reply.

**Lio's POV**

Frowning, I desperately mentally searched the many streets of Jump city as I leaned leisurely on Robin's motorcycle. I was foolish to think it would be easy to find a red beetle the size of a small boulder. This thing obviously wasn't normal considering the fact that my ear was still heavily bleeding and my hand was throbbing erratically.

Sighing I take off Robin's helmet and quickly put my sunglasses on. It would be rather peculiar if people suddenly fell from mental exhaustion. If it was peculiar it got to the titans. And when it got to the titans it got to a certain dark haired spitfire.

I clench my jaw as I _once again _feel eyes on me.

"You know, it's rude to stare." I say, as I absently search one of Jump city's more dark alleys.

"I-I know but… um would you like to earn some money? A-and get that cut on your ear cleaned up too." a fluttery voice asks nervously.

Sighing I turn my attention to a small girl (who couldn't be older than me) in rather baggy looking close, staring at me expectantly. Her clothes are so big it's almost impossible to see her small frame and her brown hair is scooped into a messy ponytail. Her shirt is hot pink and say '**DAME AMOR POR DINERO**' in so nervous it verges on fearful, she subconsciously plays with her fingers. Each finger is wearing a different ring with, what seems to be, absolutely no relation to the other.

"No." I say bluntly, turning away from her nervous expression. She lets out a choke noise of surprise and I mentally watch as her expression falls to one of hurt and embarrassment.

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry to have bothered you…" she says quietly. Her eyes are downcast as she slowly walks away. My jaw clenches once again but this time not in anger. This time in undeniable guilt. I just shoved away a small stuttering girl who offered me help.

"Wait." I say in an automatic monotone. It's not my fault. This is how I get when annoyed. She either doesn't hear me or thinks I'm talking to someone else cause she just keeps shuffling her feet in that _completely_ depressing way. "Hey!" I say a little more loudly this time. She still shuffles her delicate little body in that I'm-a-kicked-puppy way. I've seen a kicked puppy at the institution. I don't know where society got the idea that scientist were stuttering passivist who didn't believe in violence. Society had obviously been lied to.

I sigh for the umpteenth time today as I push off the side of Robin's incredibly fancy motorcycle. I walk briskly to her side making the mistake of touching her arm. A million words come rushing at me at once, all on full volume of course.

_Oh-my-gosh-someone's-touching-me!-ok don't-panic-Ella-just-think!-where-did-you-put-the-pepper-spray?-let's-see-I-put-it-in-my-purse-to-make-sure-I-didn't-lose-it-then-gave-it-to-Dad-for-a-refil-then-then-then-WHAT?-Oh-my-god-I'm-gunna-DIE!-I'm-gunna-be-cut-to-ity-bity-pieces-by-some-crazy-serial-killer-before-I-turn-twenty-five!-and-in-broad-daylight-too!-how-pathetic-is-that?_ _Oh-dios-mio-me-voy-a-morir!__-__Querido-Señor,-o- Buda,-o-la-fuente-de-mayor-no-está-ahí-fuera,-REPUESTOS-PARA-MI-VIDA!_

Pulling my arm back sharply I stared at her in disbelief for a few moments. This girl put quick thinking on a whole other level.

Her body trembled as she turned around making her look, if possible, more breakable.

"I have pepper spray!" she half-shouts when she's half way facing me.

"No you don't." I say breathlessly as I steadily catch my breath. All the fear and panic she was experiencing was tiring me out.

She finally turns around and relaxes. But just a bit.

"How'd you know that?" she asks quietly.

"Know what?" I ask dumbly as I attempt to stop some of the bleeding by applying pressure on my ear. However all that gets me is a bloody hand. She opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "Never mind. I hope you don't mind but can I take you up on that offer? And instead of getting paid can you just get my ear to stop bleeding? I'll take you fixing my ear up over common currency any day."

"Uh-uhm sure?" she says questioningly. She just stands there for a moment, staring at me in disbelief.

"Miss?" I ask after a couple of minutes. She blinks and blushes in embarrassment.

"I-I'm not a miss. I'm not that old you know?" she says looking slightly offended.

"Well then…what should I call you?" I ask confused

"Ella. Not El. El-_la_. I hate it when people shorten names." She says with more confidence then she's shown since I met her.

"Well _Ella_, can we please get my ear cleaned up? Cause it's dripping blood all over my shirt and its not even _mine_ to begin with-"

"Yes yes of course! Sorry I zoned out for a bit there. Come to my store and I'll get you all cleaned up. Mi dios you're a mess!" taking my hand she practically drags me to a small furniture store that could be easily missed in the already cramped street.

Still not completely sure on compliments (Dude, that was totally, completely and utterly sick? How exactly can that be good?), my eyebrows furrow slightly as I stare at her back in confusion.

"Um, thank you?" I say my voice laced with uncertainty. She looks back at me with a curious and slightly amused expression before letting out a bubbly laugh that warms me to the core.

**All knowing POV**

When Lio left he left Beast Boy and Cyborg with more worry then they had before. Having Robin get mad at them for making a mess is nothing compared to the ton of pressure they got from that one conversation with Lio. It wouldn't be so bad if the person they had to lie to wasn't Dani. However since this _was _Dani they were both quite scared for their own wellbeing.

"What do you think she'll do to us if she finds out?" Cyborg asked as he and Beast Boy half heartedly played video games.

"Well, seeing what she did to Lio when she was…_worried_ about him I say we'd be lucky to get out skinned alive." Beast Boy says quietly.

"That's so comforting." Cyborg says his tone dripping with sarcasm. Beast Boy rolls his eyes.

"Who said I wanted to comfort you?" is his agitated reply. Beast Boy's avatar crashes into yet _another_ wall and he throws down his controller in frustration. "I'm too depressed to do this." he says as he slowly moves into the fetal position. "I mean," he turns to Cyborg with a slightly panicked expression. "I'm way too young to be skinned alive!"

"Dude!" Cyborg says as he gives Beast Boy a strong clap on the back. Beast Boy yelps in pain as he falls to his side. "There is no guaranty Dani will find out!"

"Find out what?" a curios voice asks from the doorway. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned (in Beast Boy's case rolled) to see Dani standing in the doorway with her arm firmly around Raven's shoulders to steady herself.

"That we trashed the kitchen." Beast Boy says a little too quickly. Dani's curiosity increased tenfold as she let go of Raven and hobbled toward the kitchen. With a roll of her eyes Raven reluctantly followed Dani.

When Dani got to the kitchen she let out a small noise of disapproval. For a moment both Cyborg and Beast Boy thought they were going to get lectured like Lio would but instead Dani looked to them with disappointment.

"I thought you guys said you trashed the kitchen. This isn't trashed! It's just a bit messy!" with a sigh Dani flopped into a near by chair. Raven however stared at the kitchen with her jaw clenched and her fists shaking.

"Clean it up." Raven said with her voice dangerously low. Cyborg and Beast Boy exchange confused glances before shrugging simultaneously.

"Um… why?" Beast Boy asked quietly. Raven looked to him in disbelief.

"Why? Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Raven yelled looking slightly (completely) crazy. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood there, stunned and Raven face started to turn red. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU STARING AT ME FOR? **DO IT! ****NOW****!**"

Beast boy and Cyborg franticly tried to gather cleaning supplies as Raven ranted furiously in the doorway. Sighing Dani banged her head lightly on the table.

"Do I have to do everything?" she asked herself as she struggled to get up despite her ankle. "I mean I'm injured here!" stopping at the sink she fills a glass with water. After taking a sip she sighs contently. Hobbling to Ravens side she waves her hand in her face.

"WHAT?" Raven asked angrily as she turned to face Dani. Instead of a reply Raven was greeted with a full cup of water to the face.

All was silent as Raven, who was dripping wet, spat out the water that had landed in her mouth. Wiping her eyes carefully Raven looked to Dani with slight annoyance.

"Was that necessary?" she asked as she rubbed some water off her left cheek. Dani merely shrugged.

"I don't know anymore riddles." With that she plopped heavily back into her chair.

**Lio's POV**

Bright yellow walls. A fluffy pink couch. Blue lamps. An orange desk. Purple arm cha-

I take a sharp breath as pain once again shoots from my palm all the way through my arm. _This isn't working_.

I expand my mental vision to outside the furniture store I'm currently in. past the many streets and into the many stores I mentally search for the beetle. Clenching my jaw I try to ignore the piercing pain. Suddenly I realize that my situation is verging on pointless. It's like I'm searching for a large red pin in an incredibly large haystack…with skyscrapers. Sighing I begin to count the cars in the city. One by one. Anything to get my mind off-

A strangled noise that is somewhere between growl and a moan escapes me as I am once again greeted by intense pain. A sudden jolt of pain from my ear through the rest off my skull is bouncing around my head as my mental vision blurs. I bite down on my tongue and clutch my ear in attempt to stop the pain but it only intensifies.

"Are you alright?" Ella's face is as blurred as everything else in the world around me flashes in front of my mental eyes. I see all of Jump city in less than a millisecond and than it's on the rest of the world. The pain intensifies the farther from the furniture store I go. Dani's home, the institution, all of Durston. That's when I started seeing things I didn't recognize. A tall tower, a local Nasty burger, sewer grounds, all flashing at a break neck speed as my head pounded with pain. through all of it I did see something I recognized. Here. Ella's furniture shop. With Ella standing beside me looking scared. Her hand was touching my ear glowing a pasty yellow like a light bulb. And then it was gone again. I was in a dark place with tall castles and many dark figures, a place where the air and walls and floor were all a glowing green, a tall dark house in a darker forest. I was just at the Eiffel tower when it all went dark and the pain was too much. I don't know if I screamed or cried out but I do know that this was nothing like I had ever experienced. Am I malfunctioning?

Breathing heavily my mental eye focuses on yellow and white tile. Swallowing I spread it out top see that I am kneeling on floor of Ella's office. Ella is standing at the door with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes as she stares at me. Slowly I get up into sitting position.

"Welll…that brings migraine to a whole other level now doesn't it?" I say quietly to myself. I quickly run my fingers through my hair as I try to get a grasp on what the heck just happened.

"I am so sorry!" Ella said after a minute. She buzzed around the room so fast that she became a small blur. Or maybe my vision was acting up again. Frowning, I begin to give myself a few good clunks on the head for good measure. As I hit myself I noticed something. Pulling my hand back I noticed that there was no blood on it. My hand was still purple and pounding but there was definitely no residue from my ear…

"Hey!" I said with a grin "what are you sorry for? I've stop bleeding! Thanks! This is the best luck I've had all day…" Ella stared at me for a few moments before shaking her slowly.

"_Mi dios _you are completely insane aren't you? You just had a-a I don't know what on my floor and your _thanking_ me?" she said. She looked like she was about to cry. Or have a mental breakdown. Either one would be pretty bad. "I probably screwed up your head more than I thought! I never should have-"she stops abruptly and bites her lip. She turns her head and sniffs. She begins buzzing around the room again but this time with a goal. Finding a box of tissues she loudly blows her nose.

"Never should have done what? Cured me? I have to say I disagree. Bleeding is incredibly annoying and I'm grateful you made it stop." I say with a smile. Ella takes o9ne look at me and makes a noise half way between a sob and a scream.

"Mi_ dios_! Stop making me feel guilty with that smile and those 'thank you's! Don't you see? It's my fault! I-I tried to speed up the healing process by putting a little…magic into it…" she said quietly. She looked down at her mudding brown sneakers that may have once been a shining white with shame.

"So…you're a witch?" I asked in confusion. Though it wasn't my goal I was happy when she laughed.

"Now why would you think that?" she said as she took a seat beside me on the floor.

"Well witches perform magic don't they?" I asked with a smile. She laughed and shook her head.

"Witches perform witchcraft Lio." she said with a smile. Smiling right back at her I raised an eyebrow.

"And you're trying to tell me that's not the same thing?" I asked.

"You're catching on!" she said with a giggle.

"But isn't it like…cars and vehicles? Not the same thing…but it's the same idea?" I asked and am slightly happy when she frowns in thought. Her expressions change in an instant. She went from shy to shock to happy to panic to guilty to happy and now to thoughtful. Its amazing how a person can change that fast. And her thoughts! They gave me a headache! Those things were I mile per minute.

"Well…I guess…but I'm not a witch." She paused for moment looking unsure but than relaxed slightly. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly a prideful grin suddenly appeared on her face. "I'm a healer."

I raised my eyebrows at her and gave her a smile.

"Oohhh ahhhh!" I said jokingly. She grinned and gave me a light shove.

"You don't believe me!" she said her grin still intact. However it looked much more strained than before.

"No," I said as I look thoughtfully at her blue walls. "I do believe you. I was just expecting something more…duhn duhn DUHN!...you know?"

She blinked at me for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"No….I'm sorry Lio but I haven't completely understood what you been saying since we met. Have you ever been told that you're _really_ strange?" she asked with a smile that reached the very depths of her eyes. Grinning back I shrugged and cocked my head.

"Once or twice…" I said and she laughed again pulling me up to my feet.

"Something you should know about me Lio," she said as she pulled me out of her office and into the actual shop. "I like strange" warm tingles flowed through me as she gave me a warm, wide grin.

**All knowing POV**

Beast Boy and Cyborg were just about finished with the kitchen and both vowed to each other that they will never, _ever_, clean again. Every time they tried to take a break Raven went crazy. Dani had poured so much water on her that at one point she merely asked 'where's the hose?' It had been brutal and they _still_ weren't done! They decided that the next time they had a food fight it would be in the garage where they could just hose everything off.

They were just scrubbing some mustard off a wall when Robin and Starfire came into the room. Both of them had serious looks on their faces and didn't even acknowledge the room. Cyborg and BB didn't notice that though.

"We-we can explain!" Cyborg said as he looked to Beast Boy.

"We just woke up this morning with the intense urge… to clean?" Beast Boy said nervously. Cy's shoulders slumped and he shook his head disappointedly at Beast Boy. "I'm sorry! I couldn't come up with anything!"

"Guys…we don't care about the mess…" Robin said quietly. Cyborg and Beast Boy both stopped their bickering and became suddenly serious.

"What's wrong Robin?" he asked as he looked between Robin and the Tamerainian.

"This morning…" Starfire looked worriedly at Robin before continuing. " Frie-…_Lio_ had attacked Robin. He had missed but he had still…" Starfire clenched her jaw and turned to the floor. "He had also tried to attack me but…he had also missed…then he ran off in this direction cursing and speaking to himself. Robin and I are worried….and I little bit frightened for Lio's mental conditions-"

"Wait what?" Dani asked quietly but urgently. "Lio did what?"

"He-" Starfire began but was cut off by Dani again.

"I heard you the first time!" she said absent mindedly as she stared at a wall. "That doesn't sound like Lio…he does everything for a reason…even if he doesn't tell anyone else that reason its for a reason. For example Raven…" Dani trailed off and continued to stare at the wall. It was minutes before someone spoke up.

"What about me?" Raven asked with a frown. Dani rolled her eyes.

"He's trying to get you to open up. That's why he keeps bugging you. He wants you to show a little more emotion and test your limits. He's going about it the wrong way but he means well…." She whispered as she thought about what Lio had done. She blinked and looked up to Star and Robin. "You said he missed?" she asked curiously.

"Yes…" Robin answered with a sigh. He wished that for one second Lio wouldn't be so complicated.

"That's not possible. Lio doesn't miss. He isn't built to miss. Something in his brain or whatever…" She said quietly. She frowned and put a finger on her chin and thought for what seemed like hours to the titans. Finally she blinked as if startled and looked to both Robin and Starfire. "Did you guys ever think that maybe…maybe Lio wasn't aiming for you?"

**Lio's POV**

She is seventeen and a half, Spanish, not native Indian (common mistake with healers that bugs her), She has asthma but has only had mild attacks, and hates bananas. I have learnt this over the course of an hour and can't wait to learn more.

"So you're seventeen?" I asked quietly as an old television set played in the background. It had a wooden frame and a fuzzy picture but Ella called it Merma. She said that Merma was the first thing she ever bought and she wasn't going to throw her out till she died. Even then Merma was going to be buried with her. One catch though. Healers don't die. When those words left her mouth so did another bubbly laugh. Her sense of humor was strange but amusing. But then again, strange was good.

"Yep!" she said as she crossed her legs onto her couch. It was dusty and brown and incredibly old. It smelled like cleaning chemicals and pine air conditioner. His name was Burnaby. Second thing she ever bought. He was going down with her too.

"You don't look like it." I said with a slight frown. She scoffed and gave me a slight shove before laughing. Her fleeting emotions were something I was growing used to and starting to look forward to. I was trying to see how many emotions she'd show me in the span of five minutes.

"Well that's because healers don't…grow, you know?" she said looking slightly thoughtful.

"Further explanation needed." I said with a smile and shake of my head. She grinned and then looked thoughtful again.

" okay so…we _grow_ but then we stop when we're like…fourteen or thirteen or something….and then we grow again when we turn twenty-five lets say." She said with a shrug. Reaching toward the table she grabbed a glass bottle filled with coke. She took a swing and then looked to me. She stared at me for a moment before taking another gulp and swallowing loudly. "_What?"_ she asked as she turned back to me.

"What's with you and twenty-five?" I asked curiously as I remembered her thoughts earlier today. That she was going to die before she even turned twenty-five. She starred at me for a good minute before shifting a bit on the couch to face me.

"When you're nine everyone talks about ten. When you're twelve everyone wants to be thirteen. Then when you fifteen the big thing is sixteen. Seventeen? You want to be eighteen. Nineteen? Twenty of course. But the way I see it, you life really starts when your twenty five." She said before settling back into her seat and taking a swing. She smirked at me and I knew that she wanted me to work for this.

"_Why _do you think life starts at twenty-five?" I asked monotonously. She grinned widely and scooted closer to me.

"I thought you'd never ask Lio my boy!" she said practically shining in the way she smiled. Her smile slowly disappeared and melted into a wistful expression. "Twenty-five is when you just get out of college and bump into _the one_ at a coffee shop. Twenty-five is getting married and having two beautiful niños after a wonderful honeymoon. Twins of course. A boy and a girl. Then comes twenty-six but…you can't help but wonder…how the hell you got so lucky with _twenty-five_"

It was quiet for a moment and I could feel my curiosity on the tip of my tongue. However the peaceful expression on her face as she gazed into emptiness made me hesitate. But I seemed to be spending too much time with Dani because-

"You got all that from a number?"…I couldn't help myself.

Ella blinked at me for a moment before grinning.

"You're a strange one Lio…" she settled into her seat again and took a swing of coke. "So…" she said as she starred at me.

I blinked in confusion before doing the only thing I could think of.

"So…" I repeated. She looked like she was going to burst from anticipation.

"Aren't you going to ask about…_you know_?" she said as she squirmed in her seat.

"No actually I don't…" I said with a shake of my head.

"What happens when you're seventeen Lio?" she said patiently.

"…you get your licenses?" I guessed feebly.

"No that's sixteen Lio." she said with the same patience.

"Oh…"

"When you seventeen you graduate! And what happens when you graduate Lio?" she asked.

"You … get to keep the hat?" was my once again feeble answer.

"Prom Lio! Prom!" she yelled in frustration. Slightly started by her reaction I merely stared at her. "Aren't you going to ask about my Prom?' she asked quietly.

"Do you want me to?" I asked with a sigh. She nodded and I rolled my eyes. " how was Prom Ella?" I asked with my usual annoyed monotone.

"I didn't go." She said immediately. I scoffed and looked to her in disbelief.

"Then why'd you want me to ask?"

"Because…because I really wanted to go Lio! but I couldn't because my solstice was on the same day but….Lio-would-you-please-please-please-do-a-mock-prom-with-me-for-like-ten-minutes-pleease-?" she spoke so fast that her words slurred together and her lips barely moved.

"Wh-? Is this what I'm getting paid for?" I asked in disbelief. She looked pleadingly at me before speaking.

"Well…Lio your really…good looking and are the type of guy I could only _wish _to ask me too my Prom! I know it's weird and a little creepy but…please Lio? I just want to pretend for ten minutes…"

Why was I the type of guy she could only _wish _for? She was a lot more beautiful than Samantha by far and hade a lot nicer (albeit quick) thought than her too. Sighing I stared into her warm and pleading face.

"Tell you what? You've got fifteen minutes." I said with a grin. She grinned back at me before doing a little seated happy dance.

"Yay! Okay I'm gunna go put on my dress!" she said before jumping off the couch and running full speed into her office.

"YOU DO KNOW I'M FOURTEEN RIGHT?" I yelled after her.

"LIO _MI HIJO_ YOU COULD BE FIVE AND I WOULDN'T CARE! YOU ARE THE MOST STRANGELY WONDEFUL GUY I'VE EVER MET!" was the reply from the office.

I could feel the grin on my face grow bigger than I ever thought possible.

**All knowing POV**

They had been juggling ideas of what Lio could have been trying to hit for over an hour now. A spider? A stain on the wall? Zilch? However they had gotten absolutely no where but right back to the beginning.

"Alright the only way we are going to get this mystery solved is by asking Lio himself." Dani said with a sigh as she drank down her cup of OJ in a matter of five seconds. She licked her top lip but stopped half way. Slowly pulling her tongue back into her mouth she blinked questioningly at Robin. "Where is Lio anyway?" she asked with a frown.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy 'discreetly pursed their lips and sat on their hands as they looked between Dani and Robin.

"I don't know…" Robin said as he looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy's current state. " last time we saw him he was heading this way."

Dani took a side glace at Cyborg and Beast Boy as well. Slowly she began taking steps their way.

"Oh…isn't that interesting? The only one's this way this morning were BB and Cy…" she stopped in front of them and scowled fiercely. " where is he? Is your hiding him I hope you know the consequences." She growled as she looked between the two.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other before shaking their heads simultaneously with their lips still pursed. It was quite a comical sight but Dani didn't laugh. She growled for a moment but then suddenly smiled. Her smile was so sweet it hurt to look at and made her, if possible, even more threatening.

"Fine." She said calmly as she walked across the kitchen and into the living room. It was silent as the titans stood completely still and waited for Dani came back. Beast Boy silently prayed that she wasn't going to find a skinning knife and Cyborg prayed for a wrench not to appear in her hands.

Suddenly the cheery background music that the TV was playing cut off and was interrupted by static. There was more silence as the titans wondered what the heck Dani was up to. Soon however their curiosity was put to rest as Dani walked into the room. With Cyborg and Beast Boy's game system as well as at least a dozen game discs. She hummed as she gently set the games system and games on the floor and searched around the room. She finally let out a soft 'Aha!' as she found a large meat mallet and continued to hum all the way to the pile of games. She was either humming howdy doody or row row row your bout. It was hard to tell. Finally Dani stopped moving- but still hummed- as she stopped with the mallet and hand and games in front of her. It happened so fast that no one had time to object. The mallet was over Dani's head, coming down, and repeatedly crushing the game discs before anyone could blink. It was silent other than the cringe-worthy smashing sound that the metal mallet and game discs made when they connected.

The smashing finally stopped and Beast Boy and Cyborg sighed in relief. Their happiness was short lived as they realized what just happened. Beast Boy bit his tongue to keep himself from shouting 'why?' at the top of his lungs and Cyborg shook his head solemnly.

Dani smiled cheerfully at the two before side stepping towards the game system. Her smile fell and the scowl from earlier settled back in.

"Start talking or the Game Diamond gets it."

**Lio's POV**

Paulo López Marcos was a heart breaker. Maria Collas was clearly in love with him and had even agreed to marry him! However he had easily left her for Teresa Covas Garcia. Five minutes before the wedding. Who knew life was so interesting?

"Paulo, donde podemos correr?" Teresa asked as they rode off on Elí ( Paulo's black stallion)

"Siempre y cuando estoy contigo mi amor … podríamos ir a ninguna parte." Paulo said rather suavely. Teresa swooned and said the same line she always does when Paulo says something like that to her.

"Ah Paulo!" she said as she hugged him even tighter from her spot behind him on the horse. Suddenly Paulo stopped on his horse and jumped off. He picked Teresa of the horse and set her in front of him. They kissed passionately and then broke apart.

"Ah Maria!" Paulo said as he kissed her again. My jaw dropped and I was pretty sure Teresa's did too. I couldn't tell since they were still kissing but I just knew! Suddenly Teresa pulled back and looked at him with disbelief. I cringed as the loud slap of skin to skin contact filled the room it was quick but definitely had impact. Teresa stormed off with tears running freely down her face and Paulo feel to his knees with shame.

"Lo que hay de malo en mí?" he yelled dramatically to the heavens before the screen slowly faded to black. I stared at Merma for a moment before taking a long swing of Ella coke. That was amazing! I quickly searched for the convertor to find another episode.

"So you're watching Spanish soaps now huh?" Ella's voice was amused and I could just picture the smirk on her face. I turned with the question of the ridiculous amount of time she took on the tip of my tongue but all words were lost when I saw her. her thick hair was down insteads of the pony tail it was in all day and she was dress in a long red dress that flowed all the way to her toes, which were unsurprisingly bare. For some reason I couldn't imagine her in the high heels Samantha was thinking about yesterday. She just wasn't that type of person.

"Well don't just stare at me! Say something?" she said fiercely. However the nervousness in her expression told a different story. She looked scared and bare like she wasn't used to doing this thing. That, I could imagine. I grinned reassuringly at her.

"You look _really really _pretty." I said with confidence. There was no doubt about that. It was surprising that she didn't even know that. I could see her whole body relaxes after the words left my mouth. A still slightly nervous but slightly happy smile danced across her lips.

"You think?" she asked as she span around.

"There is no way that you could look anything but beautiful." I said quietly. She instantly stopped spinning and looked at me with a surprised expression. Her jaw was lowered and her eyes were wide. She closed her mouth with a click but still stared at me. Before she could say anything I interrupted. "In that dress! There's no way you could look anything but beautiful _in that dress_!" I said quickly.

She stared at me for a moment before laughing breathily.

"Oh! Cause you know I though you said-"

"Yeah, so how do you do this dancing thing?" I asked quickly before my Dani inspired mouth could say anything more.

"Oh! Well, um, you just put your hands around my waist," she said pointing to her waist with both hands. I got up off Burnaby and slowly walked to where she was in front of her office. "Wait!" she said as she ran silently across the room. She stopped at an object that looked like a cross between trombone and a table.

"And that is…" I asked with a small smile. She looked at me and grinned as she placed a long thin rod with a point on the end onto a disc on top of the table.

"Her name is Judith! She's a music player. A very _old_ one but a music player none the less." She walked slowly back towards me, making sure not to step on her flowing dress. When she was finally in front of me minutes later she grinned even wider. " now as I was saying. Hands on my waist Lio." I did as I was told and tried not to feel uncomfortable with it. Though her thoughts were slower this time they were still a slight headache. However feeling her heart beat through my right hand calmed me a bit. She was nervous. I could tell that from both her thoughts as well as her heart beat. "Now, I'll put my hands on your shoulders and…" she thought for a moment and that was all I needed to vaguely know what to do.

"How about I follow you?" I asked with a shrug. She sighed and nodded.

"Sure. I hardly know what I'm doing anyway." She stomped her foot and suddenly Judith was playing a soft melancholic tune. It was slow and peaceful and made you feel like you wanted to just stop and listen. But not dance. This was no where near dancing music. However I was not going to say that. This was Ella's Prom. If she wanted Judith to play depressing music, then play away Judith!

I took a step back and she stepped forward. A step to the side and she did it too. I go forward she goes back. And the back to the beginning. I could hear her thinking about how amazingly in sync we were but I couldn't help but feel like I was cheating. I mean, I knew exactly what she wanted me to do! How could I not be good at this?

Suddenly I had the urge not to do as I was supposed to. Not to follow what she thought should be done. I don't know why but I wanted her to know I had no idea what I was doing. So that she'd know what I would really do if I couldn't tell what she was thinking..

Biting my lip I looked over to Judith and stared at her disc. I stared for a good minute before the thing stared to move faster. Along with the disc the music speeds up as well. And soon the music was at a fast Dancing pace. Much too fast for dancing but definitely something…_strange_. I removed my hands from Ella's waist and she was about to check on Judith but I grabbed her hands before she had the chance.

"Judith," I said as I began dancing us into a strange lopsided circle. "Obviously didn't like the type of music we're dancing to!" taking her hand I spun her in a completely circle before she ended up facing me again. "Isn't supposed to be less like a funeral and more like a party?" I asked as danced her around again.

She looked confused for a few more seconds before I started to gallop around the room with one of her hands in mine and the other around her waist. She laughed the same laugh that I now looked forward to and got into the silly-and very _strange_-dance we were doing.

Soon we were galloping and spinning and circling around the whole room as Judith played strange and alien tune of some other word. But that was okay. We were both happy with being apart of that other world for a second as we danced around Burnaby.

**All knowing POV**

Rina Reaper growled angrily at the bonfire that used to be the desk of her hotel room. The fire reflected two teenagers doing some sort of foreign jig around a large furniture store. They were laughing loudly and being completely silly as good friends. _However. _However, there was something in the way she stared at him as he stared at his shoes to make sure he avoided her feet. Something about the way he held her even tighter after he spun her around. Something about the way they _laughed_,that told Rina that they could be more than friends. Rina ground her teeth together angrily before she caught someone staring at her.

"_What?_" she growled as she took a swing of something that definitely wasn't coke.

"You're drinking _human_ alcohol? You do know that stuff is ridiculously strong don't you? Especially to the _inhuman_," Lysa Reaper pointed out with a sigh. She knew her sister probably wouldn't listen to her but still felt like she had to say something.

"Lysa c'mere. Come look at the wrench who thinks that she can steal a man from a Reaper." Rina said as she waved her sister over with her large bottle of wine. Curiosity peaked; Lysa speed walked over and looked into the fire pit. She blinked at the human who was with their future pet making him dance around stupidly. She clenched her jaw with jealousy. She wanted to make him dance around! However when he danced for her it would be cause he was walking on burning coals barefoot. But it was still dancing.

"You see her Lysa? The one in the dress!" Rina said angrily with slightly slurred words.

"I see her you idiot!" Lysa yelled back at her intoxicated sister. Rina giggled stupidly before pulling some of Lysa's hair back from her ear. Leaning in close Rina whispered slowly into her sister's ear.

"You see her Lysa? You see'er?" Lysa cringed at the strong smell of wine coming off her sister breath but didn't move away. One thing she learned not to do was interrupt her sister when she was angry. "You see'er Lysa" the one in the dress? Yeah, that one! You see'er right?" Rina giggled again. "Yeah…I'm gunna kill'er! Yeah! I am! I serious! No lie LyLy!" she said with another giggle.

She stepped back from her sister and toddled towards the glass wall of their hotel room. It faced all of jump city and gave a great view. It was also a great door for her drunken sister. With an animal like growl Rina threw her wine bottle at the wall and laughed giddily as it smashed into a million pieces. She slowly started flying towards a furniture store she didn't know the location of and a girl who she hated without good reason singing a song their father used to sing to them when they couldn't sleep.

_Off with her head!_

_That woman over there!_

_Of with her head!_

_She's not scared!_

_Off with her head!_

_She dared to cross a Reaper girl!_

_So off with her head!_

_And let's watch it float!_

Sighing Lysa Reaper followed her clearly crazy sister.

**Lio's POV**

It was fun. Dancing around in Ella's furniture shop was the most fun I've probably ever had. However as I felt the new heat in the air and smelt very distant smoke I knew it was over. That Ella was probably not going to want to dance with me after she saw me fight. When I fought I definitely wasn't nice Lio. I was experiment 170 who would do almost anything to get the job done. She would probably be scared of me after this. And its all for the best. She should be scared after all. I smiled at her and swept her legs from under her with my good arm in one swift moment. She squealed in fright and wrapped her hands around my neck. I walked slowly over to Burnaby and pushed him back until he toppled over. I sat behind Burnaby with Ella close to me and ignored her questions. Whenever she tried to get up I merely pushed her back down. She was getting scared but I didn't have time to worry about her fright. I sighed and reached out to touch the cheek of the first friend who wasn't ever scared of me or suspicious of me. The first friend who told me a secret without asking anything in return. The first girl who I'd thought of as beautiful.

"I'll protect you Ella." I said quietly to her. Her eyes widened and she looked even more scared than before. She dug her fingers into the dusty bottom of Burnaby. It had been sitting on the floor for so long that there were a million dust mites covering its surface. I smile at her in attempt to make a little more comfortable. "And if I can't, I promise you. You're not going to die. I can promise that. And if you get hurt it will be nothing compared to what I'll do to whoever had the guts to hurt you. As long as do as I say and believe I'm not going to give up on you we should be okay. Do you believe in me Ella?"

Before she had a chance to answer an unbearable heat surrounded the room. I swallowed hard and held Ella closer to me. Her heart was quickening and my arm was throbbing like hell but it was all right. We were alright. I'm not going to let her die since a first for me. And she needs to be rewarded for that.

Suddenly an explosion sounded through the practically silent room and the smell of smoke was over-whelming. Debris flew over our head and I was vaguely able to pick up pieces of the front of Ella's store. Ella trembled as she did when we met only hours ago. However this time her tears were staining my shirt instead of my own blood. I stroked her hair slowly as the world seemed to move in slow motion. I single white tile passes overhead and chuckle bitterly. You can keep the man away from the chaos, but you can't keep the chaos away from the man.

How very strange.

**Finally the end, eh? That was so long! I meant to end it a long long time ago! Like before he got to Ella's office! He ways supposed to watch TV there and see Rina causing mayhem outside but that didn't go as planned. I don't know how Lio got a crush on Ella but….yeah. He did. I know this chapter was probably boring for you so if you're going to tell me that then don't bother. It's not my best work and I'm not proud of it. But, hey! I updated! That's gotta count for something right?**

**Dear Konekoko**

**You smart cookie you! You totally called me out on an idea I had on an idea I had for the sequel of this fic but I may hint about it in this one. I was planning on it being a boy and him escaping …well I can't tell you…I've said too much! I'm sorry! But I'll give you full credit for the idea if you want 'kay? **

**Its 12:00 am and I wanna sleep ( I'm so lame right?) so goodbye my lovely readers! Sorry if it got boring for you!**

**Push the button! It's no longer green and no longer purple but I'm sure its still fun! Hey you'll never know unless you try! Come ooooooonn! You know you wanna! Even if you don't have an account! You know you wannaaaaaaa!**

**Keep safe, Stay cool, and Peace out**

**-CRAZY**


	9. Chapter 9: Blind

**Well here it is! a chapter! its really short and i know that haven't updated since what july? or was it august? who knows. anyways i hope you like it. cause i don't. i'm only posting this cause i promised someone cause if it was me this chapter would be scrapped.**

**Disclaimer: _(insert clever disclaimer here)_**

**ya i'm tired. sorry**

* * *

_Off with her head!_

_That woman over there!_

_Of with her head!_

_She's not scared!_

_Off with her head!_

_She dared to cross a Reaper girl!_

_So off with her head!_

_And let's watch it float!_

I can feel Ella shiver with fear as the strangely alluring voice continues to sing. The song hardly rhymes and it has little melody. However it has more impact than any other song I've ever heard. Ella shakes slightly as she huddles closer to me. It's out of mere instinct for protection, not out of will. I can tell by her thoughts that she is not only scared by the situation but blaming me. Blaming me for not telling her what was going on, blaming me for not deciding to run, blaming me for the sure damage to Burnaby.

I clenched my jaw as I heard the piercing sound of a pair of feet stepping through the broken glass that covered the floor. Despite her bitter thoughts towards me I hug Ella closer to my chest. This girl may hate me at the moment but she has to deal with it. I still feel the same way. She is the first person to ever be my friend without knowing. She doesn't know about 017. She doesn't know about my speed or strength. She doesn't even know how high my intelligence level is or that I'm blind. She knows nothing and yet she still likes me. Well, she _did_.

A soft humming of the hardly recognizable tune of the riddle is floating through the room as the footsteps continue. Along with the humming is the sound of crunching glass and Ella's soft breathing. I know it would be unreasonable to ask her to stop breathing but she could be the end of both of our lives this way. I'm usually not scared of these types of things but I have a faint idea of what I'm up against. Something that I can't see. I can hear and see the crunching of the glass beneath the invisible feet but I can't see who they belong to. For the second time in my life I feel truly blind.

_Off with her head!_

_Off with her head!_

_That girl over there?_

_Yeah, off with her head!_

A bubbly giggle follows the improvised riddle ending with a hiccup. The sound of a squeal as some scattered glass slides along the floor before its silent. Then more giggling. I raise an eyebrow and almost silently sniff the air around me. Then stop breathing. Then sniff again to make sure. There's no doubt about it. The distinct smell of alcohol, though very faint, is in the room. I can feel a half-victorious smile come across my face for nearly a second and then it's gone. This woman (by the sound of the voice) is clearly and completely intoxicated. It's amazing that she hasn't passed out yet. Maybe, just maybe, we have a chance of getting through this unscathed. If I play my cards right I might even get this over with before the titans get here.

"Human boy? My little human boy! Where are you darling?" the voice slurs less as it gets louder and it starts to seem as if I was wrong, but soon the giggling starts and my body relaxes. "My itty bity 'ittle human boy!" more giggling. You know its mean to hide from the love of your life! They might think you don't like them!"

I stiffen as soon as I hear that slightly sadistic laugh. I mouth the worlds to myself to make sure that I'm not hallucinating. Love of my life? When did I get one of those?

I feel the urge to tell this invisible woman that she can't possibly be the love of my life if I spent most of my life in a lab, but she continues speaking without waiting for an answer.

"Wait…it's that wrench isn't it?" she says angrily. This time her laugh is bitter and slightly twisted. There's a loud crash as yet another one of Ella's walls is crashed in by an invisible force. "I shoulda _known_. She's keeping you from me isn't she? That _selfish bi-_"

"There's no need to get so upset Rin. Just kill her off and be done with it. Then you could do whatever you want with the human boy. Granted I get to play with him too." The voice is high pitched and youthful but the tone it takes on is beyond its years. The monotone reminds me vaguely of Raven but this voice has a cold edge to it. As if this person hates anything and everything and is bored with pretending otherwise.

My arms wrap even tighter around Ella and my stomach clenches. Not for the danger I'm going to be in but for the danger that Ella definitely can't handle.

"Who says you can even _touch _him when we get home?" Rin says angrily.

"What would make you think that I would follow _anything anyone_ says?" the voice replies.

Both Ella and I flinched when the starling noise of quick skin to skin contact rings through the room. It was silent for a moment before a growl slowly grew from some place I couldn't see. After all, this was a completely empty room from my point of view.

"You _idiot._" Even I cringed slightly at the hatred in those words. The scientists had said and done many things to us but they had never spoken to us with the level of detest and disgust the young girl was giving off. Well, not with both emotions at the same time. "Are you so _stupid_ that you can't even manage to control your emotions for a _minute_? Or do you have the intelligence equal to a peanut? Oh yes I forgot!" a bitter laugh vibrated through the room. "You're not powerful or intelligent. You're just _crazy_!"

There was silence in the room as the air turned rigid. I really hope this was a good sign. Maybe the two of them will be to busy fighting to notice me getting Ella out of here.

"Say that again." The drunken voice was eerily calm as it spoke slowly and clearly. However the younger girl didn't even hesitate.

"What? That you're an idiot? Or maybe that your completely stupid?" the voice laughed, sounding for once like and actual child. "Oh I know! You mean that you're _crazy_!"

Not a second after the words filled the room so did a low gurgle. My body stiffened at the familiar sound. Someone was being strangled. The gurgling continued before the sound of crunching, and skidding metal split though the room. The sounds of breaking glass and the smell of gasoline filled the air as the unnerving click of high heels across pavement reached me ears.

"You are my little sister! You dare to insult me!" the drunken voice screeched. At this moment it was quiet easy to believe the young girl was right about her partner's sanity.

"Little sister!" the young voice spat the word out with pure disgust. Her voice was horse and frighteningly low compared to her partner's. "We were _never_ sisters. We're just two children of the same father, born for the same purpose. To take care of the death worms. Unlike you I am here to do my job. If I happen to obtain a new pet or two along the way, then so be it. _However _I will not allow myself be so distracted by these humans that I forget what I was created for. Which is why," the sound of an object, most likely a weapon, slicing though thin air made me hold Ella even closer to me. Better her be suffocated in a hug than cut open with an object even _I_ couldn't see. "_You _are not suited for the job."

A giddy laugh was followed by the sound of knuckles cracking.

"What do you plan to do Lysa? Kill me?" Rin said in amusement. If my ears served me right they weren't close to us. They had to be at least…fourty-nine feet away.** (fourty-nine feet is about 15 meters)** Give or take.

That was more than enough room to sneak by _if _they were distracted. I ground my teeth together as I thought. I didn't care about myself. If I could just get Ella, fragile, human, Ella, out then I could probably take them on by myself. But, assuming Ella's the wrench crazy Rin was talking about, that's not going to happen unless I get reinforcements. I really hope Dani's pissed at me right now.

My feet hurt. Gravel was piercing into the soles of my feet but I didn't care. I ran anyway. I ran without looking back, but looking everywhere else. Ignoring the stares. Ignoring the whispers. It was like I had tunnel vision and a one track mind at the same time. Find Lio. Where's Lio? Lio. Lio. Lio!

It was no wonder I was worried. He's acting strangely and hiding things from me. The first day we met he told me his life story and now he's _hiding things from me_.

I think it's safe to assume something's terribly wrong.

My eyes scanned the area as I ran. I might not be as fast as Lio but I had a pretty good pace and you can bet that I won't stop for anything. Slowly something far off came into view. I squinted at the wreckage up ahead. A large truck with the side caved in was the first thing I registered, but it was the moving blurs that confused me. A red one was constantly moving as it collided with the dark one and pushed away. Collided. Pushed. Collided. It looked like some sort of game but it was quite clear it wasn't. I skidded to a stop a safe distance away and observed the blurs as I tried to guess what they could possibly be.

Eyes squinted and head tilted I stared until I realized that if there was any place Lio would be, it would be there. The guy was a chaos magnet! So I set off again. The titans will be coming soon. Because even if I would trust Lio with my life,

I would never trust him with his own.

Ella's crying. She is quietly sobbing into my shoulder and trembling like crazy. She's probably not used to being in these situations. I don't think I've ever had to comfort a woman before yesterday with Dani but I tried anyways. I rubbed soothing circles on her back and quickly 'shh'ed her. But she did stop crying. She just dampened my shirt with her tears and shivered every once and a while. I was so sure she hated me. If not for me she wouldn't be in this mess. Even if she didn't know that. So I was completely surprised when she wrapped her arms around my torso and hugged me back. My eyes widen slightly. She sniffed and sobbed quietly but said nothing.

I wanted to protect her. It might be completely weird but at this moment I wanted nothing more than to make sure that Ella got through this safely even if she hated me forever and never came into my life again. She was just so…fragile. Humans were seriously breakable. I mean, she wasn't like Dani who was half human. She needed me to save her because she couldn't save herself. Which isn't like Dani who didn't need me to save her cause her can save herself but doesn't have to save herself cause I am fully capable of saving her. If I was with Dani I wouldn't be hiding behind Burnaby we'd both be out there, kicking butt. But I'm with Ella and she needs me. And it was kind of weird. But a good weird. Kinda.

I pursed my lips are I ran my fingers through Ella's hair. She had calmed down and was now just sniffing every once and a while. Her breathes came out in soft puffs and she had stop shivering. I could feel the forced happy thoughts vibrating from her brain and felt intense guilt that the thoughts couldn't be voluntary. She had to get out of this. I would never forgive myself if she didn't. She was-

I stiffened slightly as I heard something. At first it was soft and I ignored it. But it was gradually getting louder and I couldn't help feeling like I recognized it. A steady thump coming from somewhere far off. Slow controlled breathing along with the pounding of feet. It was kind of weird cause these were normal things that could be absolutely anyone. _It could be anyone_ I thought to myself as I scrutinized the faint sounds. I narrowed my eyes to slits and concentrated until I finally picked up the thoughts of this person. Static. Well mentally static. It was like hearing little bits and pieces of a conversation from miles away, even when they right beside you. This wasn't anyone. This was Dani.

Well I should probably get ready to be yelled at.

* * *

**you see what high school has done to me! i can't even talk about buttons today! never again i tell you! NEVER AGAIN!**

**review please.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue mission

**It's meeeeeeeeeee! i'm alive! and i have updated twice within four months! it is a christmas miracle! well no its not but who cares! its wonderful! i hope you all like this chapter because i do, unlike the last one. DON'T BE CONFUSED AT THE END BECAUSE I'LL EXPLAIN IT ALL IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS! ye so no titans in this chapter. might not be titans in the nect one either. but hey next chapter s (probably) Lio's POV! YAYYYY! okay i'll leave you to your reading.**

**Disclaimer: if i owned it, you would, but since own it i do not, this poem you are taught, although sense it dow not make, it is a piece of cake, for this poem is random, in the teen titan/danny phantom fandom! OMG i'm like rumplestiltskin!**

**

* * *

**

Stopping a fair distance away from the wreck up ahead I decided to wait it out. I slipped into a small alley as I watched from behind the corner. I observed the scene, the smashed truck, the crushed pavement, the wrecked building. I knew Lio was here but I wanted to know what we're up against.

I stared openly as the blurs that seemed to be constantly colliding and never staying in one place for too long. I squinted as I struggled to identify the blurry images, but it was useless. I mentally struggled with myself for a moment before making a decision. Lio's in there. I'm going to have to run into this fight blindly.

However before I could even take a step forward a bright red streak slammed into the darker blur. I watched as what appeared to be a six year old girl soared through the sky slamming heavily into a near brick wall. The girl bounced off the wall and her eyes shot open in shock. I stepped out of the alley and winced as I watched her fall roughly onto the pavement.

I was surprised when I didn't hear the sound of shattering bones and saw absolutely no blood on the young girl who was now slowly standing up. Her head hung limply as she struggled to stand, and even when she did her head was down. Breathing heavily she walked slowly over the large club that had fallen out of her hands during her decent. It was about twice her size and maybe even more than that in weight.

However she picked it up with ease and slowly lifted her head, chin held high. Her eyes zoned in on a tall slender girl with shocking red hair. The girl smirked smugly at her as she placed a hand delicately on her hip. The six year old growled and begun to charge.

But she was charging at me.

I just managed to dodge the large club that sliced through the air and stumbled back slightly in surprise. The club slammed into the pavement and left a large crater as a result. I swallowed with difficulty as images of what could have been passed through my mind. The little girl glanced at me, he crimson eyes piercing into mine for a moment. She looked me over.

"The worm wiggled towards the chaos." She murmured as she straightened herself and pulled her club out of the ground. She smirked as she rested the weapon on her shoulder. "How cliché. I guess no vermin can resist the urge to be a hero. Even a little worm…" she shook her head in slightly. "But I have news for you Worm Girl. There's nothing here to save. In fact, I think you just sealed your fate. "

I stared at the child in shock. At least I think it was a child. The girl's eyes were cold and her voice was completely clear of emotion. She stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"I can't believe this. We didn't even have to come find you. You just…came to us." She paused as she stared at me before smirking again. "Well," she said as she lifted her club above her head. I took a cautious step back into the shadows of the alley. "It makes our job easier. Now stay still so I can kill you vermin."

The club once again fell towards me but I slid to the right, slamming my back against a nearby wall to avoid it. She glared at me but I just slid myself farther into the alley way. As she once again pulled her club out of the ground I transformed. Receiving comfort in the cold shiver that ran through my body every transformation, I closed my eyes and relished it. However my eyes shot open at the sound of the club piercing through the air.

I just managed to fly to the top of the alley, narrowly avoiding damage, and watched as the small girl pulled her the chain that was attached to her club to pull it back to her. The spikes lining the clubs surface scrapped unnerving across the pavement before coming to a stop directly in front of her. She carefully picked it up before throwing it at me with surprising strength. I turned sharply to the left, barely missing it, however almost immediately after I received a sharp blast of fire to my back. The air was knocked out of my lungs as I fell into the roof of the building beside me, falling through it as well as the first story below. I slammed against the ground and bite my tongue upon impact. The taste of blood slowly filled my mouth as I struggled to breath.

"Dani?"

I turned sharply towards the whisper and my body filled with relief at the sight of Lio. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was air. Before I even realized what was happening, strong arms were around me and underneath my knees as he carried me towards a turned over couch. The couch was well warn and had dust mites gathering on the bottom. I opened my mouth again. Air.

_Dani are you ok?_

_Your…in my head._

_I am._

_How?_

…_Dani you're really weak at the moment and whatever mental defences you have are down._

_Mmm. _

I attempted to nod thoughtfully but my body refused to move. A strange heat was spreading from my back throughout my body all the way down to my toes and through my fingertips. I licked my lips, almost forgetting about the blood that stained my tongue. Swallowing hard at the slow, dull pain the heat was causing I turned back to Lio.

_What hit me?_

_I don't know. I wasn't there._

_Oh yea…Lio?_

_Yea?_

_I can't feel my legs_

The impact of the fall was becoming worse as the seconds passed and I couldn't figure out why. I have had falls worse than this one plenty of times in life but right now, even breathing has become a struggle. I swallow hard and take a slow breath but stop as a sharp pain shoots through my abdomen.

Crap

I watched as Lio's eyes widened before he turned to someone. I didn't even notice she was there. Beside Lio was a pretty tanned girl with a pleasant, but tear streaked face and dark brown hair. Her eyes were big and brown and staring down worriedly at me. I turned away.

"Ella please fix Dani." I heard Lio whisper to the girl. She looked up at him shock for a few second before swallowing hard.

"But-"

"Ella, we can't afford for you not to heal Dani! She's…acting really weird." Lio said as he looked down towards me. I looked up into his glasses and could see myself in them. My eyes widened at my own reflection. My skin was even more pale than usual and appeared to be almost translucent. Blood was on my bottom lip and my pupils were dilating. Lio flinched as he stared at me before turning back to the girl and taking her hands in his. "Ella…please." He whispered. They seemed to have a staring contest for a moment, though I knew Lio's eyes were if anything resting on her cheekbones. She finally sighed and gave him a weak smile as she scooted towards me. Lio's face lit up and grinned at her.

"Thank you Ella." He whispered as she nodded at him. He turned to me and stared for a while. I watched as he silently brushed my bangs out of my eyes and offered me a half smile. "Don't worry Dani. Ella knows what she's doing."

Ella knows what she's doing. Ella _knows_ what she's _doing_? How long has Lio known Ella? How does he know that she knows what she's doing? How does he even know what she does or is going to do?

Exactly what have I missed?

Before I could mentally comment, Lio stood up and began to walk around the couch. Glass crunched under his sneakers and the look of determination on his face would have been inspirational if he was doing something totally moronic.

_LIO WHERE ARE YOU GOING?_

Mentally shouting didn't have the same effect as really shouting but Lio answered nonetheless.

_Don't worry Dani. You just focus on being solid again._

I swallowed at the thought of what he meant by 'solid'. Was I that bad? My eyes trailed after Lio until he was completely out of the building and out of sight. How could I not worry?

A tingly feeling ran through my body and startled me from my thoughts. I gasped as the tingling turned into buzzing.

Suddenly I became very aware of Ella. She stood beside me and stared intently at my torso. Her eyes were trained on my stomach as her hand hovered directly over it. My eyes widened as her hands started to glow a pale violet. Before I could see any more my eyes glazed over and suddenly I wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Flipping the page of my book leisurely I curled up tighter into my place on the couch. Quickly reading it I wrinkle my nose as I am once again interrupted by the narrator. I swear to god this guy puts his two cents in every half a page. I slammed the book onto the coffee table and push the thoughts of English assignments and Princess Brides out of my head. Pulling myself up, I walk over to the kitchen but stop short when I notice who's there. Her eyes settle on me and give me her signature vacant stare. I stiffen slightly before turning away from her and those eyes. Those eyes that are so pure and innocent that it's creepy.

Her eyes followed me as I walk over to the fridge and open it pulling out the ingredients for a turkey sandwich. Without bothering to toast the bread I began spreading the mayonnaise one side followed by five thick pieces of turkey. Licking some mayo off my thumb, I turn to put the ingredients back and nearly jump out of my skin. Large innocent eyes are directly in front of me, staring at me with eerie concentration. I swallow with difficulty and stare back at her.

She cocks her head to the side and her large eyes glint with something I can't place my finger on. Just like that she has left the room. The sound of the passenger door slamming and the flapping of wings allow me to let out a deep sigh of relief. I slowly begin to set the ingredients inside the fridge, close it, and turn back to my sandwich and immediately jump half a foot into the air, cursing instinctively. Big blue eyes stare up at me and an angelic smile passes over the little girls face.

"Dani can I eat with you?" she asks shyly. I smile at her as my heart rate returns to normal. Ruffling her hair I grin.

"Sure kiddo." I say as I sit down on one of the many seats at out small round table. "Whatcha got there?" I ask as I nod my head to the piece of paper clutched in her hand. She grins brightly and I smile back as I set half the sandwich in front of her.

"It's a picture! See!" she says as she unfolds the paper and smooth's it out on the table. "It's for big brother. You see, there's me, and there's big brother, and there's you Dani! And that thing in the cloud is Sisi, and that thing hanging from the tree looks like a monkey but it's really Cap! Cause monkey's like trees and Cap likes trees! Get it? Oh and there's Rae Rae! And Niel is over there with Tuck, I wanted to put big brother and Niel beside each other but I wanted to make it look really real and…"

I smile at the sloppily drawn picture featuring our strange little family. Taking a bite out of my half of the sandwich I listened to the six year old as she excitedly rambles about her picture. She just pointed out Isla when suddenly the passenger door is opened. I shiver at the thought of _her_ coming back but instead I see the tired face of Lio. He's holding a huge stuffed unicorn over his head and his glasses are slipping down his nose. I can't help but laugh and my giggles only get louder when Lio is tackled to the floor by forty-five pounds of pure six year old girl.

A muffled "Big brother!" could be heard from the heap on the floor and I knew from Lio resistance to even move how his day had gone.

"So I'm guessing your date went well?" I asked pleasantly. I laughed as all Lio managed to get out was an agonized moan.

"Big brother I made you something!" Lio turned to the small girl on his chest and grinned.

"Is that so? Well I just happened to get you something." He says proudly. Angel's face contorts in confusion for a moment before she guesses.

"Pizza?" She asks curiously. Lio laughs and shakes his head.

"I'll tell you what I got you once you show me what you made." He says as he props himself up on his elbows. Angel grinned as she proudly shoved her picture in Lio face.

"It's everybody! Even Sisi!" she says excitely as Lio looks at the picture. Lio stares at it in perfectly practiced awe before kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh, Angel I love it. Your artistic ability never ceases to amaze me. These pictures just get better each day." He says as he gets up. He scoops her up with him as he looks her into the eyes. "As much as I adore your picture I think it would be selfish of me to be the only one to receive these gorgeous pictures. Why don't you give one to one person every day? Maybe in a couple of weeks the whole house will have one of these on their bedroom wall."

Angle appeared to think about for a moment before nodding.

"Okay big brother. That sounds fair." She says with a stern look on her face. Lio grinned.

"I'm glad you think so." He says as he sets her down. She stares at him expectantly for a moment before speaking.

"What'd you get me?" she asks bluntly. Lio grins and picks up the unicorn from the floor.

"You didn't think this was for me did you?" he asks with an offended expression. Angel stared at him for a moment.

"Everybody likes unicorns." She says matter-of- factly. She then grins and grabs the unicorn. She hugs it tightly before doing the same to Lio. With that she's off, dragging the overly sized unicorn behind her.

"You spoil her." I say bluntly but my amusement is clear in my eyes. Lio looks at me smiles, and then shrugs.

"I like to." He says as if that makes it ok. I roll my eyes at him before asking the usual question.

"So…Samantha?" I ask hopefully. Lio turns to me and an uncharacteristic mix of disappointment and exhaustion crosses his features.

"She's not… one of us. "He says slowly as he runs his fingers through his hair. Disappointment ebbs at my mind.

"We don't have much time Lio. Tuck said-"

"I know!" Lio shouted. I flinched and he immediately recoiled. He swallowed before speaking again. "Sorry. But I…I know. And I really…" Lio trails off and sighs loudly as he runs his fingers through his hair. He closes his eyes and I acknowledge for the umpteenth time in the past few weeks how utterly exhausted he looks. Not physically of course, something about being an experiment protects you from the common flaws like bags under your eyes and dark circles (though I probably wouldn't be able to tell with the glasses), but no one would be able to argue that he looked like he had just run a marathon around the world twice while worry constantly about what was on the other side. I swallow hard and I stare helplessly at my best friend as he reluctantly open his eyes. He stares at my eyebrows, the closes he's gotten to my eyes in weeks, before speaking. "I know. But I really don't need you guys reminding me every ten minutes okay, I just… I'm doing the best I can."

I look down in shame as the guilt fills me. Biting my lip, i swallow away a lump in my throat as I play with my ring. I look up at him as I fiddle with my fingers.

"I know Lio. I'm sorry. I guess with Christmas being so close and us being here for so long and not finding anyone and the news from Jump city and school…I've even started to remember the teacher's names!." I say with a forced laugh. Lio smiles weakly. "I guess it just really got to me. And with Raven and Tucker being…you know….we all just kinda put the pressure on you but I swear we didn't mean to! It's the last thing we would want but-"

"Dani." I look up at his firm tone and take in his determined expression. "Even if I wanted to, I can't stay angry with you. I wasn't' really angry in the first place. Just stressed. Besides," he takes a step closer to me and I have to lean my head back to look at him. "We'll get through this. And we'll win. No matter what. Who knows? We might be able to take them on with the amount of Kissed we have now. We're all pretty amazing together you know? We're like, a machine or something-"

"A family." I interrupt him. He looks at me questioningly. "We're a family. How else would you explain the way you and Neil get under each other skin? That right there is brotherly love."

Lio grins and rolls his eyes.

"Well our family kicks as-butt." he says after a warning glance from me. I laugh and he grins before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I stare up at him as he runs a finger slowly down my cheek. "Don't worry Dani." He says quietly before dropping his hand picking up Angel's half of the sandwich. "We'll figure it out."

He takes two bites of the sandwich and I consider trying to persuade him to sleep again.

"BIG BROTHER! MY UNICORN's STUCK IN THE DOOR AND HE'S **SUFFICATING**! BIG BROTHER!" Angel's little voice carries through the entire house and Lio grins at me.

"Duty calls." He says as he sets down the sandwich. Before I can say a word he's gone.

* * *

My eyes shoot open and cold air fills my lungs. I gasp for breath and look around me frantically before I remember where I am. I am vaguely aware of my wet cheeks bloody lip. However my attention is solely focused on the sounds of destruction coming from outside the shop. I look up to a frightened Ella and know that this has been going on for a while. The strange dream was pushed out of my mind as I wipe my face and get up. Ella stares at me and looks like she about to say something, but then stops half way. I smile at her in a silent that you before running out into the chaos.

* * *

**Did you like it did you like it did you like it? cause i did. truly cause i now know exactly where i'm going eith this story and my muse is back baby! i'm so proud i'm about to start the next chapter and i can hear the words of the beginning IN MY HEAD! oh yea! so lets hope this sugar high i'm on ( have you ever tried chocolate syrupe on popcorn? cause if you haven't YUO ARE NOT AMONG THE LIVING!) last until i finish the chaper. let us hope!**

**-CRAZY**

**REVIEW UPONETH THIS STORY FOR THE BUTTON CALLETHS YOUR NAME!...HAZAH! **


	11. Chapter 11: Chaos

**Lio POV (half an hour before)**

For the first time in my life, I hadn't really thought things through.

I didn't think about the invisible enemies I was facing. I didn't think about the Titans or the pedestrians. I didn't think about my erratically throbbing arm or the dull pain that was coursing through it. I didn't think about exactly how I would win this invisible battle.

All coherent thoughts that I could form revolved around Dani.

Dani and how she should have tried to kill me for worrying her, Dani and how weak her mental shields were, Dani and how pale she had started to look, Dani and how _transparent _she started to look, Dani and the blood on her lip, Dani and her soft mental yells, Dani and how absolutely _helpless_ she looked, Dani, Dani, Dani.

But the person who fell through the roof, that wasn't _Dani_.

Dani was strong; she was an absolute terror when she was angry. Dani had mental shields that kept even me out. Dani had held a knife to my head and given me a drop-kick. Dani was _anything but helpless_.

And yet they managed to break her.

So obviously I was going to kill them, invisibility or not.

Through my vision I saw a faint purple glow from where Ella and Dani were hidden behind me, and felt a pang of relief, however I walked on regardless. I needed to protect both of them now. An injured Dani and an oh-so-human Ella needed protection.

Stepping out into the sunlight I stared apathetically at the chaos around me. From my perspective, I was alone in the silent street. However from the warmth in the air and the faint smell of smoke, I knew I was anything but. The smell of sweat and liquor mixed with smoke burned in my nostrils but it helped to see where one of my enemies was. I licked my lips in anticipation as my useless blind eyes darted back in forth between the wreckage.

The town was in complete chaos. There were ripples and cracks through the earth and there were large craters emitting smoke and lava. I could smell something burning near the tower but I had little time to be concerned with that. Stores, cars and sidewalks were practically torn down to dust and I had to wonder why Ella's shop seemed to be the only one in tact.

I clenched my jaw as another jolt of pain shot through my arm. My arm pulsed painfully and with more intensity than I had thought possible before my wound re-opened itself from the healed flesh. Before I could fully recognized what was happening, dark liquid seeped out from the punctures that that beetle bite had left in my arm and began travel across my skin. I swallowed back an agonized moan as the pain of cuts being forcefully opened down my arm was brought together with a slight burning in the places that the black liquid touched. My blind eyes widened involuntarily as the veins in my arm darkened and poured out the liquid from random points in my arm. I cursed myself as I begun to feel light headed. I gasped at the excruciating pain of the acidic liquid reached my shoulder and flowed down my fingers. And just like that,

It stopped.

The pain and the liquid just…stopped.

I slowly unclenched my jaw and blinked my eyes. I stared at my arm through my artificial vision curiously as I took in the black lines tracing its surface. The black liquid had dried and formed an intricate pattern of black streams lacing up my arm to my shoulder and all the way down my fingers. The lines were as thin as thread and vaguely resembled veins. I pursed my lips before experimentally touching my arm and was surprised.

I didn't feel it.

I poked it curiously but there was no doubt about it. I could feel a thing in my… arm. Just as I creased my eyebrows in confusion it began to throb again. However it wasn't throbs of pain. These throbs coursed a strange, warm kind of energy throughout my body and the force of each throb seemed to intensify. The throbs became more forceful and fast and I was beginning to wonder if something was seriously wrong with me.

A sudden shift in the wind caught my attention, accompanied by the whistling of something slicing through the air, and it was enough of a warning for me to take a swift step to the right. I watched and tried not to react as an invisible force crashed into the pavement and made a semi-large crater. A guttural growl followed and as the thick shards of pavement moved slightly I could tell that whatever weapon being used, whether it be a fist or a sword, was being lifted. I positioned myself to dodge when suddenly my arm moved.

Completely of its own accord.

Before I could fully register what was happening I was lunging into the air, my fist clenched and arm pulled back. I struck what appeared to be thin air with enough force that I would have split the concrete in two and to my complete shock,

I hit something.

There was a grunt and a gurgle and I watched as the air and debris scattered as an invisible being slid across the concrete. I blinked, unable to get over the shock of what had just seemed to happen before something complete and utterly horrifying happened.

"_DARLING_! I can't believe you're here in the real flesh and bone!" this was followed by a squeal and an excited giggle from somewhere skyward. I shivered involuntarily. " Sweetums I can't believe it's only been a couple of minutes since I saw you, I mean I just missed you so much when you were gone ad I thought that witch had stolen you from me but I should have known that would never happen! You would never go for such an ugly creature and besides we are meant to be. It's like fate! And then you hit Lysa for me! She was being rather mean today and it feels so amazing to have the love of my life defending my honor! Did I mention to you that that tattoo on your arm is sexy? I'm talking about the new one but the old one is sexy too there's just something about tattoos that are just so-"

**Raven POV (half an hour before half an hour before)**

She ran too fast. There was absolutely no way for us to figure out which way the barefoot girl had gone and absolutely no way to know where Lio was. The two informants about the situation didn't help much since all Lio had told them when they asked where he was going was 'No'. It was absolutely impossible to find either of them by simply walking so we had to pull out the big guns. Starfire, Beast Boy and I took to the skies while Cyborg and Robin drove in the T-car. We travelled at a quick, but not completely panicked pace and didn't speak much. We didn't split up, knowing that if we were going to get involved with Lio's Scientists we needed to all be together to take them down. After all they must be used to teenagers with super powers. They imprison them after all. As we searched for our friends, there was absolutely no way we could have known or noticed that we were setting the town in panic.

And to be honest I didn't really care.

For some reason it felt oddly unsettling that both Lio and Dani were missing. I couldn't' quite place it but something just felt…wrong. I swallowed down my rampaging emotions and blamed them for the hollow feeling in my stomach.

I pulled my cloak further down on my eyes and swiftly searched the ground below me. As my eyes glided across the concrete I was surprised when something in the air caught my attention.

A girl with scarlet red hair was floating peacefully. She had an expression of pure glee on her face and her hands were set delicately on her curvy hips. Her grin grew suddenly and I followed her gaze to a blur of white and black just as it slammed through the roof of a beaten up building.

My eyes narrowed as I watched a young girl lift a large club over her shoulder and scowl at the red head but before I could further calculate the situation, the gaze of both girls turned on me. I stood rigid, only now aware that I had stopped flying, as they stared hungrily at me.

"Well, well." The red haired girl said quietly as she looked me up and down. "Daddy is sure going to be proud of us today. It seems that this is the day that just keeps giving." She smirked at me and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Her narrowed as they stared into mine. "Just so you know I like my DeathWorms well done."

Before I could properly react to the strange statement, a red hot ball of fire was hurling towards me.

My eyes widened and I could feel the heat coming towards me before I was suddenly tackled out of the air. Air rushed past my face and the hood of my cloak was pulled down as we descended. Pain shot through me as we landed heavily on a rooftop and I heard my savior grunt in pain as well.

My eyes flitted towards a mass of green hair but before I could express my thanks to Beast Boy a flash of light caught my attention. Grabbing Beast Boy around the waist I rolled swiftly to the left just barely missing the ball of pure heat rushing by. Shielding my face from the heat emitted from it I continued rolling towards the edge of the roof and before I knew it, we were free falling.

I felt the wind rush past my skin and I took a deep breath of the air flying up my nose. Shifting my hands to Beast Boys armpits I quickly pulled up and rose at a furious speed. I trained my eyes on the sky, hoping to get as high as possible to evaluate the situation. I curved swiftly to the right to evade another burst of fire but kept going up as if my life depended on it, which it quite possibly did.

I finally stopped when the temperature of the air around me made me shiver, but hugged Beast Boy's body closer to me so I didn't drop him. I looked down sympathetically at the unconscious green boy, silently thanking him for taking most of the fall for me. Knowing Beast Boy had never been one to think of his well-being when he put his mind to something, I scanned his body for injuries or internal bleeding. I nodded in satisfaction at the uneventful results before my gaze flitted towards the chaos on land. I watched silently as the red haired girl argued with the small girl before she suddenly jumped on the building and started escalating towards me. I swallowed my panic as I began to put together a make-shift plan in my head before the tall girl was suddenly hit with a bright green light. My gratitude towards Starfire was short lived as she was suddenly hit by a flying club. The club made contact and though I could not hear the sound of the contact, the way that Stars body caved with the attack made me cringe. I watched in horror as the chain on the handle on the club slowly swung its way around Starfire's leg and with a quick tug from the small girl, Starfire was being forcibly dragged towards land. Star literally kicked and screamed battle cries as she shot a furious slur of green lights at the seeming impenetrable chain. Seeing Star struggling with all her might to pull away, the clam look on the six year olds face as she pulled the chain without breaking a sweat, unnerved me. She looked as if she was pulling on the string of a helium balloon instead of pulling a freakishly strong alien.

A rumbling sound slowly brought my attention further towards the ground and my eyes widened as I saw the pavement begin to crack. Hot red liquid could be seen between the larger cracks and my jaw dropped as I watched the red haired girl smile deviously at the quake. Despite the rumbling of the ground, both Robin and Cyborg tried their best to get a shot at the girl, however whenever they even came close, a hot shield of fire would intercept the attack. The girl's smile gradually widened as she stared at the now practically bubbling rock and she calmly raised her hand, as if she were the queen and she was asking someone to kiss it. Without warning about three dozen figures rose out of the heat, made up of rock and lava themselves. I watched with a cold feeling settling in my stomach, as the monsters chased after Robin, Cyborg, and whatever pedestrians foolish enough to come out and see what was going on, shooting a never ending flurry of fire out of their hands. Those that were not chasing were destroying as the busied themselves with shops, cars and even each other. I knew right away that these things will probably destroy anything without a second thought, _without a thought at all._

I stood there completely stunned at how quickly things had escalated, before my eyes flitted towards the girls. The red head was smiling in a strangely peaceful way as she observed her work and the little girl was sneering at Starfire as she gradually dragged her across the pavement.

My thoughts raced before a wisp of a plan set into my mind. Turning Beast Boy slightly I promptly screamed in his sensitive animalistic ears as loud as I possibly could. I felt him flinch but kept my grip as Beast Boy's bleary eyes turned towards me.

"Rae?" He asked groggily as he studied my face and then his surroundings. His eyes widened at the sight below but before he could ask I filled him in.

"Beast Boy, we're up against something strong, and I have a feeling we have no idea what the hell we're getting into, but I want you to help me fight them off the city till we can fight them ourselves. In exactly two minutes I'm going to drop you, you're going to turn into Rex and you're going to crush as many of those little fire men as you can till you get them angry. Then pick up Cy and Robin and make a dash towards the Tower. First it's surrounded by water and second it's away from the towns' people. Try your best to get them into the water but I think getting them wet might help. Thirty seconds. I'm going to go and save Star and we'll meet up with you guys to help. Don't be stupid Beast Boy cause we've got one chance at this and can't afford to mess up. In five! Four! Three! Two! Now!"

Tossing Beast Boy towards the battle field with all my might I quickly turned and flew into the direction of Starfire and the small girl. Before I was even half way there, the girl looked up and our eyes met. With a flick of her wrist the club and chain untangled themselves from Starfire's now raw legs. With an elegant swing that oddly enough reminded me of a fisher, the club shot towards my direction. Without thinking too much I stopping flying and let myself fall a few feet to avoid the attack. I let out a sound of surprise as the club followed me as if homing in on its target. I flew down quickly to avoid a blow that would have surely destroyed my rib cage before grabbing onto the handle of the club.

With a lurch that would have surely pulled my arm out of its socket, the young girl pulled me towards her. I watched with wide eyes as I zoomed towards her smiling face, the malicious smile looking sickening on someone her age. I held tightly onto the handle and soon I was so close that I could see how young the girl really was. The child still had her baby teeth, and though her skin was pale and not rosy, I could imagine her going to school with the other children in town. Her face was perfectly normal for someone her age, other than that sickeningly sadistic smile that she seemed to share with her comrade. She was perfectly inconspicuous to me; I would pass her on the street without a second glance. She was normal, adorable even. It was her eyes that got me.

Because her eyes clearly said that she wanted to kill me.

Without further thought I swung my body with all the strength I could muster. Letting the momentum carry me I flew myself, feet first, into the small girl's stomach. Though there should have been the crack of bones, nothing came as the young girl was sent skidding backwards. Letting go of the club I sprinted towards a still immobile Starfire, pulling her and her tired legs up before running as fast as I could with the added weight. Ducking into a near alley I collapsed as ragged gasps ran from my lungs. Swallowing large gulps of air and trying to squelch the adrenaline running through my veins I momentarily panicked as everything went black. It was utterly silent for a full minute before I began to see a small bit of light shine through the entrance of the alley. Letting out a sigh of relief, I slowly got up and put my arms securely under Star's armpits. She was slightly dazed, with her eyes half-lidded and I knew she couldn't fly herself. I had little strength left to fly since I was still recovering from both mental and physical exhaustion but I pushed myself to get Star to the safety of the towers roof. Setting off with a quick jump I tugged the light girl up into the air, only to almost drop us both down to our death at the sight that greeted me.

I stared wide eyed at the small shops and slow pace of the town, watching as small children pointed at me from the school across the street. My eyes scanned the suburban area that had only a few resemblances to the city I knew so well and only one thought surfaced.

_Where the hell am I?_

"Hello Raven."

I turned sharply at the voice before looking warily at the boy on the roof on my left side. His dark skin was pulled over large muscles and his brown eyes shun with amusement form underneath his thickly rimmed glasses. His head was shaved balled but it suited him, and his tall, broad build would be intimidating if not for the friendly smile on his face. In a deep voice that demanded attention he said. "I've been waiting for you. Though it took you long enough to get here. Come on; let's get you to mine before you draw too much attention to yourself."

"Excuse me?" I said as I tried to recover myself as quickly as possible. Setting my features into the usual scowl that I was comfortable with I glared at the boy as he waved me over. He just grinned and laughed at my expression.

"Wow you really are cranky aren't you? Hurry up unless you want the news vans pulling up here, or worse. Bring your friend. I'll treat those nasty chain burns on her legs when we get inside." He said casually as he began to walk towards the side of the roof furthest from me. He looked back as if surprised I wasn't following him before smiling again. "You want some answers right? Plus you wouldn't want your friend's legs to get infected. Come on Raven."

"How do you know my name?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. He merely looked amused before he turned fully to look at me.

"I know more about you than you do Raven. It's creepy, but true." He said with a hearty chuckle. "By the way my names Tucker, but you can call me Tuck if you want, though I doubt you will."

With one last smile he turned and jumped off the side of the roof, bellowing a cheery 'come on Raven you can fly! Don't let me beat you.' Over his shoulder. With I confused sigh leaving my lips I took one last look at my unfamiliar surroundings before following him. He was the best shot I had at knowing what the heck just happened.

* * *

**Would saying that I'm super-duper sorry that this took so long make you forgive me? Please? (And yes Tucker got pimped out!)**

**CRAZY**


End file.
